Percy Jackson, Betrayal Starts It All
by FindADifferentUsername
Summary: AU. Perseus and Aurora were the most powerful children of Chaos to have ever been born. They had spent most of their lives training to take on Chaos' throne upon her resignation. Chaos and Aurora had been conspiring against him, Perseus hadn't the slightest clue. Perseus was forced to cast a powerful spell to save himself. The aftermath left him in the care of five Primordials.
1. Chapter 1

This is an AU, but just in case I don't own PJO or HoO, Rick Riordan does. Just had to get this idea off my chest, so I put it on here.

Third Person POV

No one knew what was going on, bar a few Primordials, they just knew it was really _bad_.

Everything was utter chaos, people were running around screaming while Chaos' army were either trying to gather everyone together or trying to get where everything went down.

Ok well, let's explain what happened in the first place shall we.

 _Flashback Approximately 4 Hours Ago_

 _Chaos and Aurora had been planning for far too long on how to get rid of what was troubling them, they kept sharing glances and going over the plan in their heads._

 _No one knew what was about to happen, not even the victim, he was clueless of them all._

 _They were in the middle of a Primordial Council meeting when Chaos and Aurora shared one last glance and Chaos spoke up, "Council, if you will, please let Aurora and I borrow Perseus for a minute, we would like to talk to him in private" Chaos said with an emotionless face. The council nodded and Percy thanked them and walked out with his mother and sibling._

 _Everyone had their own suspicions. Gaia, Ananke, Chronos, Erebus, and Hemera had the closest guesses to what might be going on, they stayed quiet and eyed them until they left. Once they had they all excused themselves until Chaos, Aurora, and Percy would get back, claiming they were going to check on their domains. Of course, the rest of them didn't question it. They all stood up and left after saying their thanks._

 _Once they were out they questioned each other, they all had the same reasoning and followed Hemera, who was the tracker of the Primordials, tracking where they went off to. They were surprised when the trail led deep into the woods, their fear just grew and they continued on until they found where the trail led into._

 _They trail led them to the outskirts of a clearing that looked untouched, just a bunch of thick trees a few flowers and thick patches of grass, they couldn't see any wildlife or people. Well except for the three very powerful primordials they were watching._

 _They watched from the shadows as Aurora and Chaos positioned their hands over their two daggers. Chaos' was her personal dagger that only a few had the pleasure of seeing, it was handcrafted 1 ft long and had the power to make the most powerful beings fade from existence, but that wasn't what they planned to do, that was Plan B. It had a golden hilt infused with primordial silver along with Chaos glass, it had a double edged blade one side primordial silver, the other Chaos glass. It had midnight purple marking running along the blade, written in a language so old that only Chaos herself could read it._

 _Aurora's dagger was a ft long encrusted with golden Greek symbols spelling out her name 'αυγή', the blade helped her channel her power, thus she doesn't need to actually use the blade on anyone just point and use her power, kinda like a wand. Anyway, her blade had a hilt made of the darkest void metal Chaos had found with a golden pattern, the blade had her name spelt on each side of the blade in Greek with lunar silver **(there's a bunch of silvers)** , the blade itself was made of a purple tinted Chaos glass and Void metal._

 _Aurora had her dagger drawn pointing it at her twin, Chaos still had hers hidden not wanting to give herself away. Percy's eyes widened once his sister pointed her dagger at him, he was utterly confused, he knew Aurora had once envied his power, but that was when they were both 7 and still training, he just didn't know why she was doing_ this.

 _Aurora moved to a blocking stance along with her mother, "Aurora, Mom what's going on?" they both smirked evilly._

 _"Not much, just trying to get rid of our problem, that just so happens to be you!" she said raising her voice towards the end. Percy's eyes widened and gave his mother a questioning look, she just glared at him with a scowl, his lip was quivering yet he still held a strong posture._

 _"I don't know what you're trying to do, but it'll never work. I've known of your jealousy Aurora, but my own mother...well that's the last thing I thought" Percy said glaring at them both, they all were still unaware of the Primordials watching close by, "So, why are you doing this. It can't just be because of your jealousy...maybe it can, you sure have enough combined." He said trying to rattle their nerves, they would become sloppy with their moves giving him at least a little chance._

 _"Oh, how smart you are my child. You are correct if you were gone me and Aurora both would inherit your powers and get rid of our biggest problem, which is you. I still marvel over how you actually thought we cared and loved you after you were out of your training years" Chaos said with an evil gleam in her eyes, Percy faltered once he heard that and his lip quivered some more, he had just been told that he was never been loved by his mother and sister, it was all just a part of their sick twisted_ plan. _He growled under his breath, something had snapped in him once she said that._

 _He let off a bitter laugh that even sent shivers down the watchers backs, "Wow, you're right, I am a complete and utter idiot for not seeing this sooner. So, tell me what're you gonna do with the so called 'power' you get from me. At least give me the satisfaction of knowing" he said bitterly, he was playing to their side making them think he had already given up._

 _"Given up already, brother, I have to admit I didn't think you would be this weak" Aurora said in a mocking manner, Percy growled as the Primordials did the same, thankfully unnoticed. Percy shrugged at his sisters comment with his eyes fastly losing their usually held mirth and brightness._

 _The Primordials only knew half of the plan Percy was doing, they were tempted multiple times to come out and help, but they knew of the power Chaos held in that dagger. They felt so much guilt while they were watching this happen, they couldn't and wouldn't help even if it meant saving him. They just continued watching as everything played out to what Chaos and Aurora wanted._

 _Percy had a devious glint in his eyes, "Well that is a huge surprise coming from you, look at yourself and_ mother _armed each with one of the three most powerful daggers in the Universe, while I stand unarmed. And, yeah I see your dagger mother, still a masterpiece." He said with a scowl on his face._

 _Chaos and Aurora didn't take to kindly to that comment, implying that they were cowards. They just wanted to get all this over with and leave with no strings attached, "Well, it doesn't really matter now does it Perseus. We really don't care about what happens to you, just that you're not in our hair anymore. Wouldn't that be heaven daughter?" Chaos said with a mock dreamy look. Aurora just nodded her to her mother's question._

 _Percy had a feeling they really didn't have a ounce of doubt in them, he wanted to cry, but that would show weakness. "Then tell me, why haven't you used your powers already. Scared i'll use them against you, or are you scared of me." Percy said, he knew he had hit a spot in them, Aurora immediately pointed her dagger towards him while Chaos narrowed her eyes and held out her hand pointed at him._

 _"Well we were going to give you a fast painless fading, but now we're just going to use our powers on you. And trust me, you'll regret_ everything after." _Aurora said as her dagger took on a unearthly bright white glow, Chaos' hand began to glow a very bright black darkness that seemed to suck in the shadows and light in the area._

 _Percy's eyes widened once he knew what they were doing, the Primordials had the same expression,_ fear _. Percy began stuttering knowing he had failed with his plan to get them to attack, the Primordials started running the other direction knowing if they stayed they would fade as well if they witnessed it._

 _Percy watched with the regret his twin had promised as beams shot out of Chaos' hand and Aurora's dagger, he had one last plan that very well could get him in even more pain, but it was all he had..._ **(A/N Mwahahahaha)**

 _As the Primordials ran they were knocked off their feet flying 20 meters forward, they got up as quickly as they had fallen to see their fellow council run out and see what all of them saw._

 _There was a_ huge _beam of surprisingly very bright darkness shooting up into the sky at least a mile wide, there was also a huge bright white plume, like the smoke ones of an explosion, rising to half way of the beam spreading the Primordials way._

That's _when everyone started screaming, not knowing what's going on._

Flashback End ~ A Month Later

Everyone supposed that a assassin was sent and Perseus had went to the land of the faded, everyone except his mother, sister, Gaia, Ananke, Chronos, Erebus, and Hemera that is.

The five Primordials knew they couldn't say anything or take vengeance on them for what happened to Perseus, they would very well end up the same as him. If only they knew how wrong they were...

 **That was the first chapter I hope you liked it. If you liked R &R, I would appreciate it and if you didn't I would like it if you tell me why just don't make it a flame, I have no clue why people write those just hating on the person.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HoO _if_ it comes up in the future, most likely will. Here is Chapter 2.**

Third Person POV

Everyone thought he had faded after that everyone had gone to numerous Primordials trying to find something to bring him back. No one could find anything, everyone just left it and went on high alert for the 'Assassin that killed Perseus' all except for the people that actually knew what happened.

On Earth ~ August 29th, 1993 **(A/N Just a date after his birthday)**

A woman named Sally was smiling now brightly at a blue bundle in her arms, she was watching her baby boy Perseus as he slept peacefully in her arms. He had raven black tufts of hair and eyes that were usually sea green but now and then would change to a blue or red for some odd reason Sally concluded.

As she smiled down at her child sleeping she had thoughts wandering around in her head-How would she tell him of his father? What would she do about his scent he got from Poseidon? - she had decided deal with those things as the time came. How little she knew of when one of those questions would've come into play in little Perseus' and her's life sooner than she expected.

When Percy is 4 ~ Percy POV

Perseus, or Percy as he preferred, was currently celebrating his birthday with his mom while _Gabe_ was gone and his mom had taken a day off from her work. He decided to forget about Smelly Gabe and just spend time with his mom that he rarely got because of when she worked or he would be at pre-school.

Right now they had just finished opening presents and my mom had just said that she was going to take him on a trip. To say he was excited was an understatement, he had been stuck at their small apartment with Gabe since he was 2, the closest trip he had ever been on was going to the Aquarium once when he was 3.

He swore that the fish and other animals talked to him and the others just stared at him oddly, like once when he told a girl his age that the stingray called her a 'female dog' when she wouldn't stop poking, talking, and pointing at him at every chance she got. Mommy and I immediately left once I said that for some reason I never found out.

Mommy and I **(A/N I might suck at doing a 4-year-old impressions writing)** were currently driving towards a place called Montauk. I was eating blue candy while she was driving. It was like 8 when we arrived, it was near a really cool looking beach and the shack was all dusty, but I didn't mind because I was with mommy, she said that we could play outside near the beach tomorrow because it was really late right now, I didn't want to, but I knew I couldn't say no.

Mommy woke me up and we had blue pancakes that I loved after we finished she told me to get in my swimsuit to play in the water. Once I was finished we walked outside with me holding mommy's hand the water was really cool and mommy had a dreamy look in her eyes.

I was splashing around in the small waves that came up when a few fish started swimming around me, "Milord, it's an honor for you to be here" one of them said.

I stared at them and yelled at mommy, "Mommy! The fish are talking again!", she looked at me with wide eyes.

"Ok sweetheart, that's normal for kids like you," she said with a half-hearted smile. I pursed my lips and shrugged and continued playing while responding to the fish once in a while.

"Milord Markus, where is Lord Poseidon? Have you seen him anywhere?" one fished asked. I pouted a little.

"Who's Markus? And I don't really know about the Po dude." I said back. He made an 'Oh' sound.

"Forget what I said milord, you have nothing to worry about" He responded back knowingly. I narrowed my eyes and got out of the water and ran towards mommy telling her what I saw.

Her eyes widened and got a cold gleam to them, I decided not to question it and listen to what she said, "Don't worry about Poseidon, hopefully, he'll try to keep us safe. For certain reasons..." she trailed off and her voice lowered at the last sentence. I pouted and ran off towards the semi-wet sand to build.

Percy POV Age 6 **(A/N This parts a little dark, just for your information)**

I was hiding under my bed trying to drone out the sounds of my mom getting hit by _Gabe_ while trying to stop the huge cut on my arm from bleeding. All of a sudden everything went quiet and I heard a choking like noise, heavy footsteps followed coming nearer to my room where I was hiding, silent tears were coming down my face. I was terrified of what could've happened to my mom and what was about to happen to me.

The door opened and tears were flowing down my face while I held a hand over my mouth trying my best to keep quiet, "Where are you-you little shit?" I heard Gabe say. He kept grunting and I heard a lot of things being dumped over or break.

The bed I was under was lifted and Gabe stared down at me, I was downright stunned, couldn't move or anything, "There you are, now it's time for your punishment for hiding and not listening to me" He said reaching down and pulling me up by my hair.

I could already smell him and see how drunk he was, after 4 years of living with him he just got tougher to live with. He led me out of my room and towards the living room where I saw the bloodied figure of my mother with a large cut on her forehead and the hilt of a kitchen knife sticking out of her abdomen. I choked back I sob that Gabe caught, he threw me to the side with me slamming my head against the wall.

I was dizzy and stunned after what I saw, he came over and backhanded me, "If it wasn't for you, none of this would've happened. Look around you, this is all _your_ fault" he said, my eyes widened. This was all my fault, if it wasn't for me my mother and I wouldn't have to be with Gabe, we could've lived a peaceful _normal_ life, where she would be happy. But because of me she was dead, I wasn't strong enough to save her, I ran and hid, her death was on _my_ hands.

He walked closer towards me, "Now, you're gonna pay you little shit for all the things you did" He said while walking back and breaking a beer bottle holding the sharp end towards me. I had tears running down my face and choked sobs escaping my mouth, I couldn't think, rage and self-loathing was overcoming me. I let out a broken scream and the colors red, blue, black, and white clouded my vision.

When it all went away I looked to where Gabe used to be, there was just a pile of ash and almost everything was broken or shattered, I heard police sirens coming closer. I thought quick and packed everything I thought I needed in my school back and ran outside while trying to hide all the scars on my body, I hoped that everything was just a dream and kept running deep into a forest nearby.

Exhaustion and hunger took over my body after a couple hours of running and a sat down with my back leaning against a tree, I thought back to everything that took place just a couple hours ago. Choked sobs racked my body, finally the exhaustion kicked in and I was consumed in darkness.

 **A/N That was the end of Chapter 2, there will be more cursing and stuff like that in future chapters just for your information. If you enjoyed R &R, they're (almost) always appreciated. That's all for now, bye.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Disclaimer: I don't own PJO, that is Rick Riordan's. With that carry on reading.**

Third Person POV

It had been 5 centuries since the 'assassination' of Perseus, still everyone thought he was dead. **(A/N I have written 'everyone thought he was dead' a lot so far)**

The primordials were in the middle of a council meeting when they felt the power surge, no one could depict exactly where it came from only which planet; Earth. They all shared one last glance and disappeared traveling to Earth to find the source.

Most of the Olympians were fussing over Zeus' child; Thalia, and Poseidon's child; Markus. The rest were just at each others throats with another matter. Everyone stopped immediately when they felt the power surge, "Artemis, get your Hunters and hunt down where the source of power is now, while the rest of us go investigate where it happened" Zeus said, Artemis nodded with the rest of the council and flashed out to inform her Hunters.

Zeus looked at the rest of them and they all were flashed to an apartment, Poseidon's eyes widened and he hid the look on his face quickly before anyone could see.

They all had their weapons drawn in case, Ares walked up and grunted something before kicking the door down.

They didn't expect what they saw on the other side, a pile of grayish black dust, everything broken, blood almost everywhere, and a dead body. All their eyes widened once they saw the inside, Demeter and Aphrodite ran outside from just the smell of the place - not even given a chance to see -, Apollo split off from them checking all the other rooms for any trace of the power source. Athena stood alongside Zeus inspecting everything from their own eyes, the rest of the Olympians were either outside with Demeter and Aphrodite or inside checking everything like Apollo.

After an hour of searching, no one had found much, only 6-year-old items, but what confused them was where was the child that must've lived there with the...erm used to be, family?

An Iris message popped up while everyone was in a circle comparing things they found, the Iris message showed Artemis standing with her hunters in what looked like the deep part of the forest.

Artemis sighed, "This is as far as the sources track went, there is blood and a bag with little provisions and a picture of a what looks like mother and son. Other than that there is nothing else, there isn't a body to see where the blood came from. It's as if the person just disappeared." She said with a look of deep thought.

Athena's eyes widened, "Artemis, can you please show us the picture of the supposed mother and son." she said. Artemis nodded and held up the slightly cracked picture of a woman with dark brown hair, blue eyes, and tan-ish skin smiling with her arms wrapped around a young boy that looked at the age of maybe 4 with raven black hair, bright sea green eyes, and a natural born tan, smiling with the women.

All the Olympians eyes widened once they saw the child and also compared the woman to the one that used to be in the living room. Athena sighed "That must be the child that used to be here, but could he be the one that caused all this chaos?" she said looking at the others. They all looked in deep thought.

"I do not know, but if it was he is too powerful to be kept alive, look at what he has caused if it was him. And by the looks of the child's room he is just 6, 6 and he could've caused _all_ of this." Zeus said which got him a few nods in agreement.

Zeus turned towards Artemis, "Look everywhere for the child, you know what he looks like from the picture. We can't let a child this powerful wander around." he said gruffly. She nodded and made a hand motion to her hunters and swiped through the Iris message.

He whirled on the Olympians once the Iris message ended, "Council meeting" he said before flashing himself and the others to the throne room.

 **A Deep Cavern Underground**

Percy didn't know what had happened only that he felt himself be lifted and woke up in shock. Looking around he noticed that it was very dark yet had a bright sunny gleam to it somehow.

He tried to stand up but immediately felt woozy and collapsed. Five beings emerged from nowhere, well sorta, one formed out of the darkness, another had formed in from a purple-ish gray mist, one out of the ground with her eyes half closed -he stupidly wondered if she was drunk or not- one out of golden dust, and finally one out of the random bright sunlight -still questioning that.

His eyes widened, "Oh sh-no, they sent people after me" he whispered under his breath. The one that formed out of the darkness started cracking up.

"Oh Chaos, he broke him already. Hemera, can you take care of him" The drunk looking one asked. She fixed him with a glare somehow with her eyes half shut, "I am not drunk, just half asleep" she said. his eyes widened and he nodded slowly, 'They sent weird people after me' he thought. The darkness guy started laughing even more and Percy narrowed his eyes at him. The girl Hemera? Yeah, Hemera walked up to the darkness guy and kicked him in the stomach then sent what looked like a beam of light at him through her hands.

He faintly heard the guy that formed out of the gold dusk mutter "I have no clue how you get away with doing that to your father, Hemera."

He didn't know what came over him, but all he said was "Woah, is he dead". The girl that kicked the darkness guy, -I'll just call him that- Hemera, looked at him, "Do you know who we are?" she asked.

He had never taken a good look at her yet, she had bleach blonde hair, intense blue eyes with hints of yellow, tan skin, and a lean figure. His eyes widened and he said something really intelligent, "Ah Um err...nah".

The guy that formed out of the gold dust looked at him, he had that type of a wise old grandpa look -except grandpa usually aren't wearing golden robes...I think -, pulling on his white beard while studying him.

While everything was awkward he studied darkness guy, the mist women, and the apparently _not_ drunk lady. Darkness guy was all out in black clothing, the darkest black hair, pale skin, and a mischievous smile and gleam to his eyes- which were also black -not to be racist or anything but that is what he looked like.

The mist women was wearing a long dark purple dress had a regal facial expression with deep gray misty eyes that flashed purple, pale skin, and black hair. She looked wisdom...-y.

The apparent half asleep lady had on a robe that was green and brown, slightly less pale skin than the other lady with a green tint, long brown hair, and by what he could see brown-no green-lets go with green/brown eyes.

The darkness guy stood up, "Ha! He called you old" he said whilst my eyes widened, he knew what I thought.

"Erm, who are you?" I said while trying to stand up, keyword: tried. My legs gave out underneath me and I fell back against the dirt wall. I winced at the cracks and pops that came from we once I had moved.

All their eyes showed worry, I didn't know why. The mist women stepped forward while holding out her hand, all my bruises and wounds healed, well almost all of them.

"I am Ananke," she said while gesturing to herself "that's Chronos," she pointed at the gold guy "Hemera," he knew her she was the girl that kicked the darkness guy "Erebus," that's the guy that got beat up by Hemera "and Gaia" she said while pointing to the last women.

As if they were on que they all said "Hi" after everything I just went through, where I am, and what I was doing. They went with "Hi".

I blinked a couple of times and narrowed my eyes, "Hi?". The Erebus guy clapped his hands, "Well wasn't that a introduction!" he said enthusiastically. He only got weird looks in response.

The Chronos man sighed, "Well, I guess we should explain what is happening, and what happened" He said, they all nodded and turned towards me.

Chronos spoke up again, "Well, you see..."

 **Time Lapse ~ Maybe 30 Minutes**

Still Percy's POV

" **(Explains what happened in first chapter)**...and that is what happened" Chronos said. I completely blanked out after he started describing the dagger thingies. I just nodded along with a blank stare.

"And your point is?" I say. He groans into his hands while the others stare or pinch the bridge of their nose.

"He didn't listen to the story, did he?" Erebus said. I nodded slowly.

"Kinda blanked out after you started describing the dagger thingies" I replied. Chronos sighed in exasperation.

"You know what, let's skip you telling that again and just say the point, Chronos," Hemera said, me and Erebus both nodded furiously.

"I guess your right, the point is that we believe you to be _our_ Perseus except that he must have pulled off a _very_ old spell that I just barely remember. The spell uses a _lot_ of power...you probably used Chaos and Aurora's power that they shot at you to cast it then probably did the incantation in your head and somehow timed perfectly making it look like you died in the blasting." He said. I pondered this.

"You sure I am, cuz I'm probably not,"I said, Erebus tried to nod with me but got slapped upside the head by Ananke.

"Show us your arm and focus on bad memories, shouldn't be hard" Chronos murmured the last line getting him slapped upside the head by Gaea. I shrugged and uncovered my forearm while focusing on seeing my mom in the state she was in before.

A few seconds later I heard murmurs, "Yeah, it's you kid" I heard Erebus say, I looked down at my arm and saw a glowing midnight blue symbol of a vortex with four beams that were blue, red, black, and white shooting out of it.

"Huh, that's new," I said.

"Well, what now? If I am your Percy what am I supposed to do about it, I don't have the memories you guys told me about. Besides, I am just weak I couldn't even protect my own mother." I said looking down.

They gave me sympathetic looks, "Well, I suppose we should train you privately. Get you up and in good condition, your mind off everything that happened in the past. Besides, we believe you to also be the Prophecy kid. When the time is right; we'll send you out to save the world. Plus, with being with us -your best buds- maybe we can get your old memories back. So, you up for it?" Erebus said. The others stared at him.

"Wow Erebus, you come up with that yourself?" Gaea asked.

"Nope, stole it from Ananke when waiting for Percy to wake up," he said, I mentally face-palmed, if I was right the Primordials are the most powerful beings in the Universe. Then there is this guy, maybe it's just his personality I said to myself.

Everyone was still waiting for my answer to what Erebus proposed I better think fast, "Ugh, sure it's not like I have anything else left." I said.

"That's the spirit!" Erebus shouted, "On to another note, training and growing up with us would make you the most powerful demigod of all time, Hercules was just an ass. Named after Hera, I feel bad for her getting an arrogant fool in her namesake." Chronos said. I stifled a laugh that sounded weird to me.

"I think we all agree with you, but we all should start with where and who would train Percy and for how long, he should probably train with all of us for certain time periods, or should we just do it altogether?" Hemera said. The others thought about that while I sat there awkwardly twiddling my thumbs.

"We can decide training later, we should first settle where he should stay and train with all of us, he looks dead tired we can discuss it later," Ananke said, I thanked her over and over again in my head I could've sworn I heard a faint 'Your welcome' I shrugged it off.

"Ananke's right, how about putting him in that abandoned cavern that I didn't ever use. I made it for some reason but never used it-I doubt even Chaos knows about it." Gaea said. The others shrugged then agreed.

"Is it renovated, or at least made homey?" Chronos said. Gaea nodded whilst the other said that it should be the place then.

"Ok, we all agree on the living accommodations for Percy, right?" Chronos said, there was a chorus of rights. Gaea snapped her fingers and he was teleported onto a couch in the middle of a huge living room with many rooms leading out of it plus hallways leading different ways, he could see a mini kitchen behind the couch he was on. He wasn't the only one surprised at the looks of the place because the others also had looks of awe on their faces.

"Well never thought Aunt Gaea could make a place look so _good_ ," Hemera said, there were nods of agreement. Gaea huffed and mumbled something that sounded like 'I can make places look good if I tried'.

"Well, I think this is a pretty good place to keep Perseus," Ananke said while turning to me, I got a confused look "Sleep" she said and my vision was clouded in darkness.

 **A/N That was Chapter 3, I hope you liked it. If so R &R, reviews are almost always appreciated. That's all for now, bye.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Disclaimer: I do not own PJO, it is Rick's. I swear a part of me dies every time I write that. Also, thanks to the current reviewers - it helps me when you do.**

Percy POV ~ Currently 14

As time went on with me growing up and training with the Primordials I learned a lot - like how to handle almost all weapons, take note I said _almost_ I still suck at archery after 8 years of training, they told me that the old me sucked at it too so that I wouldn't feel so bad...yep it didn't really help. They had decided on all of them staying at Gaea's little _cavern_ which was actually just an underground mansion, they had different times at which they trained me with my powers and different months in which they would focus on one primary skill with me.

Currently, it was the month that focused on hunting, hand to hand combat, and fighting using a bow and hunting knives. It is basically me getting the shit kicked out of me by Hemera in her 14-year-old form. Well back to what's going on in the present.

 ** _Slash, jab, duck, roll, slash, thrust, dive-no not di-Oof_** , I looked up as Hemera was dashing towards me with a smirk as I held on to my shoulder that was now bruised by being hit by a dull arrow. My eyes widened, my only thought was "Ruuuuuuuuunnn" so I went with my gut feeling and booked it.

As I ran I could already feel what was going to happen dawn on me, I felt something slam into me and I was pushed to the ground, I looked up after pushing whatever hit me off and saw Hemera rushing over to me, before I could even move she was straddling me with a hunting knife held under my throat, "Yield?" she asked innocently. I grumbled yes.

"Huh, didn't hear you. What did you say?" she said with a hand cupping her ear mocking me and digging the blade a little deeper into my skin almost drawing blood.

"Fine, I said yes," I said, she smirked and got off while picking up my sword and tossing towards me, I rubbed where the blade used to be and stood up taking my sword.

I heard laughter coming from my left and looked and saw Erebus, "Oh, I just love reading your mind Percy, such funny thoughts. Never thought my daughter had such a dirty mind, you should've heard what she thought whilst on top of _you_." He said my eyes widened and I sent Hemera a look while blushing, she was glaring so hard at him. She huffed and walked out of the training room that was portrayed as a forest, animals and all.

"Wow that actually got her to leave, and she didn't even think about anything dirty. Her mother's gonna kill me though after Hemera tells her probably" I heard Erebus say, I stifled a laugh and looked towards him.

"All of us want to meet you in the office like room, what's it called?" I raised my eyebrows at him "I will never tell you but get ready for mockery Erebus." I said. He huffs with a pout in response.

"I will be prepared for it. Anyway, we actually have something really important that came up and need to talk about it, so meet us in there in an hour." He said, I gave him a quizzical look and shrugged.

"Ok," I said while gathering up all my stuff, he started walking out but stopped, "Oh by the way Perce, watch out for sunshine there, she might act little grumpy because what I said." He said finally leaving.

I pondered on what was so important while taking a shower and polishing my sword, oh I never really described my sword it is a Stygian Iron double edged blade and shaped almost like a leaf it has 'Revenge' in Greek inscribed into it at the hilt on both sides, the hilt has a silver colored leather grip and sea green jewel pattern with a dark gray hilt. All in all it looks pretty cool if I do say so myself.

I looked at the clock and saw it was 9:55, I shrunk my sword back into its watch form by tapping the hilt, I stood up and walked out of my room and into the hallway making my way to the 'office like room'.

Once I walked in all the talking Primordials and my parents grew quite. I haven't explained who my parents are yet, so I'll do that now; I grew quite close to Chronos and Ananke, since they were married they offered to be my adoptive parents when I was 8 I said yes and now I looked up to them as my parents and role models but never forgot about my mortal mother even though the pain it brings to my heart thinking about her.

I went to my parents first and hugged them since I didn't get to see them that often this week due to 'secret' meetings with _Lady Chaos_. I nodded at the others in the room while dad started talking. **( His dad is Chronos if you haven't gotten it yet)**

"Percy, we have found that it is finally time for you to _drop_ into the demigods and Olympians lives now." My eyes widened and I leaned in closer with my hands on the table,"There are two children of Hades located at a school in Maine, we want you to go by and befriend them at the-what is it a dance or something? I don't know or care frankly about what it is, we think you will actually like them and grow to be friends over time and you need them no matter what you say. But that isn't the main point, Camp Half-Blood is going to also send 3 half-bloods and a satyr to go and get them, don't and I mean _don't_ kill any of them even if their arrogance annoys you, ok?" he said. I nodded grudgingly.

"Good, we think that they will also try and bring you with them-they should be able to feel your aura and know you're a half-blood also. We already know a manticore that the Hunters of Artemis are after are trying to take the children of Hades so be wary of Artemis because we're all pretty sure you'll have a run-in with them. So main thing because I am just spouting a lot of stuff with me being nervous for you and all, what are you supposed to do Percy?" He said. I gave him a sympathetic smile for caring this much about me and spoke.

"I am supposed to go to the school in Maine, befriend the two children of Hades, have the 3 half-bloods and satyr take me with them seeing as I am a demigod also, get past a run in with the hunters and oh yeah help get rid of the manticore that the Hunters are hunting. Right?" I say, Chronos nodded.

" That is the basic outline, you'll be leaving tomorrow and the two Hades spawns names are Bianca and Nico di Angelo, Bianca is 12 and Nico is 10." Mom said. **(She is Ananke if anyone didn't get that either - this makes me sound like such a smart ass.)**

A small smile graced my lips at the thought of finally getting involved at what I started training for in the first place, "Well, he sure does look happy, even though he is supposed to end my child Kronos that I had with Ouranos, he just looks like a little kid in a candy shop." Gaea said. I fake glared at her while Hemera and Erebus laughed while my mom and dad still looked a wee bit nervous.

"Mom, Dad, I'll be fine. This is partially what I've been practically training for my whole life with you guys." I said with a crooked grin. They nodded relaxing.

"That doesn't mean we can't worry, you are pretty good at angering gods and Primordials no matter the danger involved, Percy" Mom said. I laughed because I knew she was right.

"Soooo true." Hemera said. I laughed and said bye to them before mock saluting and walking out. I needed my rest for what was going to happen tomorrow going to what was the school-Westover Hall in Bar Harbor, Maine.

I changed and flopped down on my bed and let the darkness of sleep consume me, I felt a small grin cover my face thinking about what was to come tomorrow.

 **A/N I know it's short, but I am currently on vacation and am doing my best with the time given. I'll try to upload another chapter as soon as I can though. If you enjoyed R &R, reviews are (almost) always appreciated. That is all for now, bye.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Disclaimer: I do not own PJO, Rick Riordan does.**

 **I haven't gotten many reviews, but two of them put questions into theirs. I am just going to answer them here rather than through PM's. Also, if you have a question, just put it in the reviews, I will try to answer it in the next chapter if you do.**

 **DHG Kablamstar:** Yes. I liked it very much. Are you going to pair Percy up? If not no problems.

 **I will be pairing Percy up, I am going to be putting up a poll later on to decide who he should be paired with.**

 **Djberneman:** When will we learn what he is the primordial god of? He is supposedly a threat to Aurora and Chaos so he must be extremely powerful.

 **What he is the primordial god of is going to be found out later on in the story as well. I am still trying to find out** _ **how**_ **he is going to find it out, but I have decided on what his domain will be and it will explain why he was a threat to them.**

 **That is all the questions for now, continue reading.**

Percy POV

I had packed all my stuff and put it in a containment cube, it's basically a little pocket dimension, I had been dressed in special clothes because of the weather and was saying goodbye to my mom, dad, Gaea, Erebus, and Hemera.

Once that was all done I waved at them and vapor traveled out, I focused on the school's location while going over everything my mom and dad reminded me to do like becoming _friends_ with people, they do realize that they raised me as an only child bar Hemera as she was usually in a younger form.

I opened my eyes after traveling to reveal myself outside of a castle looking school, _must be strict_ I thought whilst walking towards the front doors of the place. Everything was covered in sleet or had frost starting to cover it. I walked up the steps while playing with Revenge in its watch form. "Oh, this better be worth dealing with the Olympians brats" I mumbled to myself.

I stepped inside and I was met with a gust of hot air, I shook myself of the sleet still on me and put my jacket into the containment cube. I continued on walking since the dance should've started about 5 to 10 minutes ago, the half-bloods wouldn't arrive for what I assumed an hour.

I came to a line of people waiting to enter the gym where everything was being held, I was looking around for the two Hades children while looking for any monsters that are hounding them, so far I only know of the manticore that is supposed to be here.

As I grew nearer to the front of the line I saw a man with slicked back hair, one blue eye and one brown, wearing a military-style uniform. I was so tempted to salute to him because of the mocking I did with Erebus at home.

"Who are you? I don't think I've ever seen you here before." The man stated with a french accent. I read his name tag: Dr. Thorn. _Huh, not obvious at all_ I thought in my mind along with _Hades put them in a school where the vice principle in a gods damn manticore._

"I am very new and am in Ms. Chalksgott's class, that's why you most likely don't recognize me" I reasoned with him, he narrowed his eyes at me but let me through along with about 10 other students, "Idiot manticore, that isn't even the teacher's last name," I said scoffing and walking through all the crowds looking for the two kids.

Red, black, and white balloons covered the floor with guys kicking them in each others faces or strangling each other with the paper streamers. Huddled groups of girls wearing very bright and revealing clothing went around the place, everyone in a while they would surround a poor guy and leave him with string in his hair and lipstick graffiti all over his face. Others like me were off to the side playing basketball or trying to hide themselves.

I looked around all the mobs of dancing kids and spotted two people standing out of the usual brightly colored clothes of kids. A boy and a girl, they were both wearing black or dark clothes except for the girl wearing a floppy green hat. The boy looked like he was getting chewed out by the girl while shuffling what looked like a deck of cards, they both had ebony black hair, olive skin, dark brown eyes, and an aura of death emitting from them-I am rethinking my decisions maybe we can be good friends.

I made my way over to them while examining them more, the boy Nico's eyes had a mischievous glint to them and a trouble maker grin but looked really emo-but hey, I can't talk I am wearing full-out black clothing with really dark sea green. The girl Bianca's eyes had the same mischievousness, but it looked like sternness and maturity were trying to overcome it, she kept looking over her shoulder and keeping an eye out for anything. A small part of my mind acknowledged how beautiful she was, but I shrugged it aside as I was supposed to befriend them not date one of them.

I finally made my way over to them and thought of the best way to introduce myself to them, I could feel the half-bloods drawing nearer while sensing the Hunters coming closer to the school. I sucked in a breath and went forward closer to the siblings.

They looked my way as I approached, Bianca's eyes held a little apprehension when seeing me and Nico's eyes gleamed while staring at his sister.

"Hi, I'm Percy," I said, Bianca's eyes narrowed at me.

"Hey, I'm Nico and this is Bianca," Nico said while holding out a hand, well he isn't as shy as I thought. I shook his hand and asked him about his cards while trying to make small talk with his sister seeing how hesitant she was.

I had finally gotten to them and actually made them _laugh_ and have an actual friend type of conversation after about an hour, I looked over my shoulder sensing the half-bloods in the gym.

"Hey, do you have that feeling as if being watched, Percy?" Bianca asked looking around. I had to play the clueless part for now, but that didn't mean I couldn't give hints here and there.

"Yeah. Also, have you noticed Dr. Thorn has been watching us this whole time" I said with a hand rubbing the back of my neck gesturing towards the manticore.

They both nodded looking over to Dr. Thorn while I caught a glimpse of two raven-haired demigods-a girl and boy, a blonde with gray eyes, and Grover the satyr that was sent here after Bianca and Nico. I held in a growl from being audible at the thought of what Zeus meant to do with the children of Hades.

Dr. Thorn started walking towards us after he saw that we noticed him. I quickly turned around after he started walking towards us, I told them to act inconspicuous-even though we had done nothing.

He appeared in front of us whilst we tried talking casually, "You three,"-he pointed at all of us-"Come with me." He said, I gave Bianca and Nico a look that said 'don't worry' before we were pulled into the hallway that had the entrances to the school and gym branching off.

Before we were pulled out I took one last look towards where the demigods used to be, there was a girl with spiky black hair and electric blue eyes dragging Grover towards the door that the two were dragged through I looked for the other two to see a daughter of Athena and a boy with raven black hair and sea green eyes dancing.

I sneered in their direction and went out the gym doors compliantly shifting closer the other two.

Once we were pulled into the dimly lit hallway I tried to stealthily move my hand towards Revenge, apparently Spiky saw that because he disappeared into the shadows of the hallway and two spikes were fired at me, I dodged one of them, but the other caught me in my left arm and sent me against the wall _hard_.

Bianca and Nico made to help me, but were stopped by another eight spikes that just barely missed them. I grit my teeth together and yanked the spike out hissing with pain.

"It would be wise to not try that again, I have very good aim and next time won't give a warning shot." I heard the voice of Thorn say.

Thorn then came out of the shadows in as a fully grown Manticore. _Well, isn't that just great_ I thought sarcastically. Bianca's breathe caught along with Nico who was shuffling through his Mythomagic cards.

We stayed silent with me letting out groans here and there due to what the spike was covered in. "Will you shut up?! My poison only causes pain, not death. Move faster," said. 'Well, I'm sorry if my pain is the cause of your annoyance' I wanted to say but kept my mouth shut and just huffed.

Thorn stopped us in a clearing next to a cliff side after walking outside - I am regretting taking off my jacket now. He pulled out a walkie talkie and walked far enough that we couldn't hear him, he came back a few seconds later "Your ride will be here in a little bit, now just shut up and sit tight," he said.

"What ride?" Bianca demanded "Where are you taking us?"

"Silence, you insufferable girl!"

"Don't talk to her that way!" Nico and I shouted.

Thorn growled deeply in his Manticore form making the hairs on my neck stand up and Nico and I be quiet. He started walking closer to the edge of the cliff with us in front. He pushed me closer and I stumbled almost falling, but Bianca caught me, I mumbled a thanks while sending Thorn a harsh glare.

I looked behind him and saw the raven-haired girl and Grover sneaking up behind Thorn, Thorn sniffed and whirled around narrowly missing the girl. The girl and Grover back up and Thorn make his way away from the edge and closer to the center of the clearing. Bianca, Nico, and I took our chance and dashed across the clearing to the farthest side from the cliff. I knew that we were very close to the stairs the led into Westover Hall. I told Bianca and Nico to stay away from the Manticore no matter, this is when Nico shouted 'I knew it!' because of the game he played.

I made my way over to Thorn and smacked my wrist and out came Revenge, I advanced on Dr. Thorn while looking behind me and seeing the two demigods running outside with their weapons out. The Athena spawn disappeared once she pulled on a cap while the boy looked at the manticore for the first time paleing, _Really_ I thought _The girl and satyr comes out and tries to fight while you are probably pissing your pants, my gods_.

The boy dropped his sword and ran behind a tree instantly, I blinked a few times after. I shook my head and advanced on Dr. Thorn pulling out a throwing knife and launching it at him, it caught him in his shoulder sending him tumbling towards the ground trying to pull it out. I ran forward when Thorns tail smacked the girl and Grover aside and slashed at his chest. I was suddenly sent flying with a pain spreading in my back, he had whipped his spiked tail backwards hitting me with what I can tell was a lot of force.

I cringed in pain as I felt a few of the manticores spikes deeply implanted into my back, "That's gonna leave a scar." I grumbled pulling myself up and advancing towards the manticore again. I saw the manticore struggling like something was on his back I narrowed my eyes and watched as a cap was thrown from the back of the monster as the daughter of Athena appeared riding him. I ran into the manticores guard narrowly dodging a swing of it tail and a ark of lightning that missed the manticore, _looks like the girl is a child of Zeus_ I thought. I jumped upwards as he swung his tail at me again, swiping downwards and effectively cut it off from him, "Damn, now it's time for fun" I said lunging towards him, the Athena girl still hanging onto his back was flung off as one of his claws came up and clung to her shirt trying to swipe at me. I side-stepped it at the last second sending him tumbling to the ground.

I jumped on him stabbing him in the stomach with a dagger, I was flung off as he squirmed in pain, I looked for Bianca and Nico to see them beside Grover who was playing his reed pipes playing out an almost melodious tune. I sighed in relief when I saw they were fine and heard a hunting horn, "Oh Gods" I said while also looking over and seeing the daughter of Zeus helping the daughter of Athena up, "The Hunters" I heard her say bitterly under her breathe with a snarl.

The manticore pulled the dagger out of his stomach trying to get up, once he heard the hunting horn he started struggling even more, "That's not fair, direct interference is against the Ancient Laws!" He yelled out in rage as silver arrows started raining down on him, about twenty girls in silver ski parkas and jeans started coming from the underbrush wielding bows or hunting knives.

I cursed under my breathe, _of course they would arrive now of all times_ I thought. A 12 year old girl with auburn hair and silvery yellow eyes stepped up alongside a girl a little older that had coppery colored skin, silky black hair, dark onyx eyes, and a slightly upturned nose with a silver circlet braided into her hair. _Lady Artemis and Zoe Nightshade, this is just wonderful._ I thought to myself sarcastically.

"Not so," Artemis said. "The hunting of all wild beasts is within my sphere. And you are a wild beast" She finished off whilst making a gesture to Zoe, Zoe stepped up and fired a deadly shot aimed for the manticores heart.

My eyes widened once I saw the manticore jump up and back hand Zoe with his huge claw over the cliff while the arrow met its mark sending him flying over the side disintegrating as he dropped. I jumped up forgetting the pain in my back and jumped off the side of the cliff.

I could faintly hear Bianca and Nico scream "PERCY" as the wind rushed past my ears. I knew of one plan to get Zoe out of this alive and yes it would work, but also I would have to convince Erebus-or some god whose demigods would get access to shadow travel-to claim me.

As I jumped and finally thought of a plan my thoughts were, _Better get ready to beg Erebus for me to be his child, this is gonna be a long talk._

 **A/N I finished, thank the gods. Remember, if you have any questions put them in the reviews and I will answer them in the next chapter. If you enjoyed favorite, follow, and review, it's always appreciated.**

 **That's all for now, bye.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Disclaimer: I do not own PJO, -_- I hate doing that.**

 **Now for the questions and stuff.**

 **DHG Kablamstar:** Does it have to be only reviews? Could it be a normal review that you could answer or respond to in the next chapter?

 **I will start responding to regular or normal reviews, I am most likely just going to do that now.**

 **Eve (Guest):** Can you make (it) Percabeth. *Does baby seal eyes*

 **Damn, I started picturing the eyes in my mind. I will put up a poll to decide who Percy will be paired with after this chapter is uploaded. So, you can go and check that out after reading, but Annabeth isn't one of the choices - but you can still vote for her - because after reading a lot of stories I have grown to hate her (No offense to anyone that likes the character, I just never liked her - she always seemed like a boring character to me)**

 **True Wielder of Riptide:** Interesting and I have enjoyed it so far but will Percy be a third wheel on quests or will he go on quests that differ from those in the original books?

 **I am planning on Percy following the same quests from the series, but the quests won't play out like they did in the original series, I can promise you that.**

 **Djberneman:** Pair him with Hemera.

 **Hemera will be one of the choices on the poll if you want Percy to end up with her. I will most likely put all the pairing choices and stuff at the end of the chapter for people that put their answers in the reviews.**

 **Ddcs:** Mmmmoooorrrreeee,!

 **What you want is down below, Ddcs.**

Percy POV

Time stopped around me all of a sudden, I knew that my dad must've been involved in this. I felt a connection opening inside my head along with two other beings.

"Why can't you be my son?" My dad's voice said, my eyes widened.

"Ugh, can children of Chronos shadow travel Dad?" I replied

"Well no...but ah...I've got nothing," he said, I heard a mischievous chuckle.

"Hah, so wanna be my son, eh?" Erebus voice joined in. I groaned mentally, here I was stuck in time whilst falling and stuck talking to Erebus and my dad until he unfreezes it.

"Yes, I would need your shadow travel and other demigods - is it demi primordial, you know what I don't care - abilities. Besides, you've already blessed me now you just claim me and stand up to the Olympians when they try to kill me. So can you be my dad for the time being?" I asked.

"Why do you think they'll try kill you? And sure I'll be your dad, thanks for asking nicely, " he replied smugly.

"Oh I don't know, I will be a son of the Primordial of darkness have massive amounts of power, Zeus is power hungry, prideful, and paranoid along with most of the Olympians. Combine me with them and you can already see World War III." I said.

"Good point" They both said.

"...Can you at least say you're my Champion - along with Ananke's?" I heard my dad say stubbornly. I heard Erebus scoff.

"Yes, dad. But I can't say it anytime soon, they would say a am I _way_ to big of a threat to _Lord Zeus'_ reign." I said, I received a mental picture of both of them nodding.

"So can you unfreeze time now that this is all settled?" I asked. I saw my dad mentally nod and I was back to falling.

I shook my head at the suddenness and started nose diving towards Zoe. She looked unconscious free falling, I neared her body and lightly put one arm under her arms and the other under her knees carrying her bridal style.

I heard a weird sound and looked up. There was a helicopter approaching the cliff side...then it was a bunch of pigeons. I got over my shock as fast as I could and said to myself that it was probably Artemis.

I looked down and saw that we were at most 20 meters away from the water and decided that now would be a good time to shadow travel out.

I thanked all the Primordials I knew that we were in the shadow of the cliff and focused on reappearing back in a shadow on the cliff I jumped off of. I felt the shadows pulling towards us, 10 meters away now. I closed my eyes and felt us move.

I opened one of my eyes cautiously once I felt the ground underneath me, I saw that no one had noticed us _wow_. I looked around and saw a few of the hunters in tears along with lady Artemis at the cliff side, beside them was Bianca and Nico trying to look over the side of the cliff.

The other demigods were looking at the Hunters and the two awkwardly while the boy that hid behind a tree was smiling smugly unnoticed - until now. While they had not noticed me I looked closer at the two black haired kids, the boy had raven black hair like mine and dirty sea green eyes, he looked pudgy and just had arrogance coming off of him in waves. **(Get it 'waves'...I should just shut up.)**

The girl had spiky black hair and lightning blue eyes, she had an air of confidence that I respected, she was wearing punk type clothes messing with a canister of what looked like Mace, maybe it's her weapon.

I was done waiting and cleared my throat, Artemis turned on me with raged clearly written on her face, my eyes widened and I quickly set Zoe down at my feet taking a few steps back with caution.

Her eyes softened once she saw Zoe and I standing there with massive confusion in her eyes. The others turned around when I cleared my throat and got big eyed at seeing Zoe and I. Bianca and Nico ran towards me and for some reason hugged me, it was quite weird since I had only hugged literally 6 people in my life. I awkwardly hugged back and tried to get free of their grip.

"Okay okay, I get it you missed me. Now can you please let go, I can't breathe."I said while struggling to get out of their grip, their faces flushed red and they stepped back. They said sorry and got in line with the other demigods.

I looked towards Artemis knowing she had questions, "How did you get back here?" she said whilst two hunters came up and took Zoe. I rubbed the back of my neck and decided to go with the 'I already knew who my dad was and my powers and stuff' line.

"I already know who my dad is and used shadow travel to get back up here with Zoe," I said. Her eyes narrowed and I felt a sword tip touch the back of my neck. I took a quick look around and saw that everyone was in front of me from before except the cowardice boy, I bristled and breathed outwards deeply.

"What do you think you're doing, Coward?" I said over my shoulder.

I saw Bianca and Nico being held by the two demigoddesses trying to come and attack the boy behind me. "What do you think you were doing interfering in a quest by the Olympians?" he said digging the point into the back of my neck.

"It would be _very_ wise to remove your toothpick from my neck before I _snap_ _yours_." I said while a grin started creeping onto my face. I felt something coming closer towards my head and dropped into a crouch sweeping the boys feet out from under him and taking his sword, putting it against his throat with a handful of his shirt in my fist ready to kill him in a moments notice.

"That was absolutely pathetic." I spat throwing him down and tossing his sword backwards turning back to the goddess questioning me. I looked towards the children of Hades and saw they had smiles on their faces.

Artemis narrowed her eyes at me even more, "Who's your father _boy_?" she said. I held back a smile picturing her face once she found out, time to give Erebus an ego boost.

"Why the mighty Erebus of course." I said, her eyes widened comically. I felt something coming up behind me again and sighed.

I heard a sharp woosh of a sword and ducked down whilst tapping Revenge and swinging the flat of the blade backwards making contact with someone's head. I turned around and saw the boy in a massive heap. He started getting up again, _well someone's stubborn_ I thought. He took a swing at my face with a meaty fist, I ducked and grabbed his fist with my left hand, I squeezed causing a scream of agony to come from him along with about 10 loud cracks. I let go of his fist while he cupped it with his other whimpering.

"You have the audacity to act like this - while during the fight you hid behind a tree at the first look you got of the manticore. This is your first warning, don't mess with me" I said turning back towards the goddess.

"I am sorry Lady Artemis, but demigods like him don't really get along with me" I claimed she nodded with an amused smile looking at the boy.

"I see. Hunters! Set up camp we're staying here for the night. Set up a tent for the demigods, send the girls to my tent along with the boy..." She trailed off. "Perseus" I said."Yes, him" she said whilst walking towards the biggest tent of them all. I shook my head at everything that happened and turned around to try and talk to Bianca and Nico before going to 'talk' with Lady Artemis.

Bianca had been getting talked to by a couple of hunters until they saw me and said something to Bianca before walking away. Nico was waiting for me when I turned around along with the blue eyed girl and the daughter of Athena, pretty easy to tell by the eyes and hair. Bianca joined them, her and Nico raised an eyebrow at me giving me a look that said 'spill it' I sighed.

"So, ask and I'll answer unless it is personal or I want it to be kept a secret." I said, the daughter of Athena's eyes brightened once I said that while the others nodded.

"How come you didn't tell us about demigods and stuff, the two behind us told us little while you were taking on the manticore thingy" Bianca said.

I had to think fast without revealing much, "My Dad wanted me to be friends with you and thought it was time for the Olympians to finally know about me, you guys as friends were just a plus." I said, they nodded satisfied that our friendship wasn't a lie. I turned towards the demigoddesses knowing they wanted to talk also. The blue eyed girl opened her mouth to speak.

"Before you ask, can we please do introduction since I don't even know your names?" I asked, she nodded.

"I'm Thalia, daughter of Zeus, and that's Annabeth, daughter of Athena"she said, _knew it_ I thought.

"Who's the idiot that tried to attack me?" I asked, Annabeth glared at me, _well someone must've had a crush on the idiot_ I thought in my head.

"Oh, that was Markus, son of Poseidon." Thalia said, I held back a growl trying to creep its way out of my throat, "How old is he?" I asked, she gave me a questioning look.

"14" she replied, I bit my lip hard containing my rage, _the jackass god of the sea apparently didn't have enough time on his hands to help my mom due to his_ responsibilities _, yet had enough time to knock up another women, wow_ I thought.

"What other questions do you have?" I asked her swallowing thickly. "Did you know we would be here?" she said, I nodded.

"I also knew that the hunters would be here, but don't tell them that." I said, her eyes widened and she nodded.

"Oh, I never told you my name; I'm Perseus Jackson, but call me Percy, son of Erebus." I said, she nodded. Annabeth got a gleam in her eye but didn't say anything, I told myself to keep an eye on her.

"Is that really all the questions you have for me - I was expecting more from a daughter of Athena, if so then we should head over to Artemis' tent, except for Nico you might want to stay away from the hunt." I said, he raised an eyebrow at me, "Trust me if you want to keep your man hood" I said, he nodded furiously and started walking a good distance away from the hunters and towards Grover, _I will have to learn that game for Nico, eh it'll be worth it_ I said to myself.

"Well, we should head there now." I said, Annabeth nodded while the other two said 'Yeah'. I snorted mentally maybe I can befriend the daughter of Zeus, might not be that bad.

We started heading off in the direction of her tent, I looked around and saw Zoe up and watching me with a curious gaze. I made it look like I wasn't looking and continued walking.

We were told to enter by Artemis once we got outside, we walked in and saw all the animal pelts hanging on the walls, monsters and animals both, Artemis was sitting on a bear skin carpet in the middle. She made a gesture for us to sit and we did so.

"Boy, you have no need in the current question I will be asking the girls, so I would not wish to hear anything from you, got it?" she said, I nodded.

"Do any of you wish to-" she got cut off by Thalia. "Why ask this again? Annabeth and I both said no, what do you not get from that simple word?" Thalia yelled standing up, I put a hand over my mouth keeping me from saying things I might regret later on.

"Do not speak that way to me Thalia Grace, you chose the hunt over a _boy_. That no less betrayed you and joined Kronos' Army!" Artemis yelled. Bianca and I sat wide eyed at what was going on.

"Why you little-" Thalia was cut off by Annabeth, "She meant no disrespect Lady Artemis, it's just that she didn't see the point in asking her again after she said no." She said trying to remain calm by the looks of it. Thalia sent her a vicious glare but sat down none the less.

"Very well, I have asked you again because of Bianca and that you might reconsider, which you might've realised if you had been thinking rationally." Artemis said staring straight at Thalia.

"My answer is no then." She said sending a glare at Artemis, Bianca cleared her throat, "You guys do realise that I have no clue what we are talking about, right?" She said. I bit my tongue to keep myself from laughing out at the looks that came from that.

"My apollogies Bianca, I am asking you to join the Hunters of Artemis, I do believe my hunters have explained to you our regulations and what you receive by joining, no?" She said, Bianca nodded. "Then you know what you get, can and can't do. I just ask if you will join us?" She stated staring pointedly at Bianca.

My eyes widened, sure I knew she would've asked her to join-but didn't start actually caring about it till I met her. What about Nico? Surely she wouldn't leave him to himself. He was a Son of Hades, he would be judged and taken as an Outcast along with myself of course. I closed my eyes and held by breathe waiting for her response.

"I..."

 **A/N That is the end of the chapter. If you enjoyed please favorite, follow, and review - if you have any questions you can put them in the reviews as well, I will be answering them and just normal reviews in the next chapter. Now for the choices for the Percy pairing poll - if you don't want to vote on the poll I will also count it if you put who you want Percy paired within the reviews.**

 **Poll choices**

 **1\. Artemis**

 **2\. Bianca**

 **3\. Zoe**

 **4\. Thalia**

 **5\. Hemera**

 **6\. Other (If you chose this one please put down 'Other: (Your person of choice)' in the stories review box.**

 **All I have left to say is please vote and bye.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Disclaimer: I do not own PJO, it's Ricks.**

 **I might start slowing down on my updates due to family business, but I can promise you at least one chapter a week. Now onto replying to reviews and stuff, and I will not be replying to pairing votes unless it has stuff added onto it.**

 **I am Harry Son of Lupa:** Please write more this is great.

 **Thanks, and I will try my best.**

 **Djberneman:** Is he also the champion of Gaia and hemera along with being the champion of Erebus and adopted son of chronus and ananke? If so, what that give him control over their domains as well?

 **Yes, it would, but only partial control for Gaia and Hemera.**

 **TheFallenAce (Reviewed twice):** Hi! Awesome story you got here! I saw this story first with 2 chapters and was like meh, its OK. Then I saw it again today and was like wow, bunch of chappies! My vote is Percy/Hemera, since that's more original and you can make her character however you want. Update fast! 2nd: And if not hemera, then Bianca. 2 reviews 4 U!

 **This review made me laugh after reading it. Thanks I appreciate it, and I am the same way with stories until they have more than 3 or 4 chapters.**

 **UAFCipher032:** Great story so far! Keep up the good work! I would like Percy to be paired with Artemis.

 **Thanks and I will try, ugh I am having a hard time thinking of how to reply to reviews like this - it starts getting hard since you start saying the same thing, but I really do appreciate reviews like this.**

 **micheal foster 908 (Wouldn't let me put down the dots):** 1 great story. 2 I have no clue where the poll is so u vote for thalia.

 **Thanks and the poll is located on my profile page but I will add your vote to the others, I will be showing the current status of votes at the end of the chapter btw.**

 **Blue Torpedo:** I LOVE THIS! This is a really good story. I love it when percy is an ancient being or he is living in Ancient Greece.

 **Thanks and I know right, it just makes it seem better to me since the Sons of Chaos stories start getting old or repetitive.**

 **NoTearsFalling:** Hi there! Sorry that I didn't review before this, but I just discovered the story.

I do have one suggestion. Please don't put A/Ns in the middle of the story. It gets a little distracting sometimes. Other than that, it is really good so far.  
I have a question:  
Is Percy still a son of Poseidon, and if so, do the Primordials and Percy know that he is?  
I might have more questions later, but that's it for now. I'm also not going to vote on Percy's pairing at this time because I don't know what to pick.  
Can't wait for more. :D

 **I will stop putting A/N's down unless it really important and needed for the story to make sense. And yes he is still a son of Poseidon, and both him and the five primordials know that. Thanks for the review and the part about voting is fine, besides I am getting a pretty good amount of votes anyway.**

 **(Guest)** **preirpctyide:** Zoe! Zoe! Zoe! Zoe! Zoe! Zoe! Zoe! Zoe! Zoe!Zoe! Zoe! Zoe! Zoe! Zoe! Zoe! Zoe! Zoe! Zoe!Zoe! Zoe! Zoe! Zoe! Zoe! Zoe! Zoe! Zoe! Zoe!Zoe! Zoe! Zoe! Zoe! Zoe! Zoe! Zoe! Zoe! Zoe!Zoe! Zoe! Zoe! Zoe! Zoe! Zoe! Zoe! Zoe! Zoe!

Zöe! Please!  
There are not many zoecy fics out there that involve primordials. Except maybe son of the five rivers or whatever that story is called by pixelup. That's all I know!  
Anyways great chappie as always. Just wondering if you are doing a sequel to this one. It could just be about the war against CHAOS if you had that in mind.  
Bye as always,  
preirpctyide

 **First question, have you ever read Analkusmos14's Altered Destinies series, it's also Perzoe if you like that. And to your question, I am still thinking on if I want to put all the parts into one story of break them into separate parts, I guess I'll cross that bridge once I get there, and thanks for the review.**

 **fuscia2:** Ok that was great! now, I picked 'other' in the poll. I don't have anyone in mind for him, but she should probably have forest green eyes, either brown or red hair, and have a reasonably strong demigod power. Oh, and it'd be nice if Bianca said 'no' to the hunters. It's ok if she says yes, but it'd be cool if she stayed with Nico.

 **I'm glad you liked it. And for your 'other' vote, when you explained their look my first thoughts were Katie Gardner and Rachel Elizabeth Dare - even though she's not a demigod I could make her a, idk, sorceress for Hecate or have massive powers from Apollo. Now for the last part, you'll find out if she said yes or no by just scrolling or whatever you do to see the actual chapter.**

 **DHG Kablamstar:** Does votes in reviews count if you have voted on the polls. Also I think Bianca won't join the hunters for she is an option for the poll. Very good so far.

 **First off, I am glad you liked it, and if you voted on the poll and voted in the reviews it still counts since I can't see who actually voted, only how many people voted for a person - and I would count it anyway. And for the Bianca saying 'no' part, you are correct - plus she seemed like a bitch to me when she joined saying she could now be part of a family and be care-free...yep karma's a bitch and she died.**

 **True Wielder of Riptide:** Another great chapter and I have now added this to my favorite fanfic list I can't wait for more.

For the pole I am going to vote Zöe, maybe Percy can save her life.  
Waiting for chapter 7, True Wielder of Riptide

 **This has to be one of my favorite reviews, I am happy that you like my story - and I completely confused myself with how you said 'maybe Percy can save her' about Zoe...almost spoiled a lot until I read it again. Maybe he will save her, you'll just have to wait and find out.**

 **Now, that took me about an hour to freaking do, I am in serious pain right now. Welp, continue reading.**

Percy POV

"I...I don't know. I would have to leave Nico, my little brother, and Percy. I don't think I can do that." She said. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding in.

"I respect your choice about not leaving your brother, I can't say the same about Perseus, but alright. Don't forget though, you will always be welcomed into the hunt." Artemis stated, I was shocked at her calmness but didn't say anything.

"Annabeth and Thalia, if you will please leave and bring the other boy, Nico, in." She more or less stated it than asked. They nodded and left, a second later Nico was literally pushed in, I helped him up and Artemis told me and him to sit down.

"Now for you, I must bring you all to Olympus due to your father, Perseus. And the chance that Bianca and Nico could be children of either Zeus, Poseidon," Not likely I said in my mind"or Hades," Bingo. I knew what Zeus planned to do to the others and had to step in.

"Lady Artemis, I kinda can't let you take them to Zeus." I said, she narrowed her eyes, "Why not?" I cleared my throat due to the glare she was giving me.

"I was sent to keep them _safe_ also, and taking them to Zeus would get them killed. So how about this? I will go with you willingly and without struggle as long as they stay here and _do not_ get sent to their deaths. Deal?" I said.

She thought about that for a second whilst I was receiving worried looks from the other two , I gave them a look that said I would explain later.

"Very well, I will abide by your terms." I nodded my thanks. She said for the other two to leave and I was left with Artemis. "Before I take you there, why would you think Zeus would kill them?" She said with a raised eyebrow, I cursed myself over and over again in my mind.

"Because of who their father is." I said, "And you know who their father is?" I nodded.

"Who?" She stated facing me fully trying to decipher any lies probably.

"I cannot say, my father has forbidden me from telling anyone." I started praying she wouldn't see through my lie.

"I believe you. We must get going now." She stated before grabbing my shoulder somehow in her 12 year old form and flashing us there. I doubled over clutching my stomach, I have used almost all ways of travel but not flashing since it's a god's ability-that, might I add, the Primordials that raised me _never_ used. Gaia would form out of the dirt, traveled that way too. Erebus would shadow travel. Hemera would use Light travel. My mom would use Mist travel, like the veil that hides our world not the mist from water. Dad would use golden sand, weird but he likes it.

"A warning would've been nice," I said slowly getting to my feet. She grunted in response. I started following her towards the throne room, don't get me wrong that place was...beautiful? but it was just so...so _bright_. I mean I lived with Hemera and all but this...this was just too much. White pillars, Apollo's palace, huge shiny white buildings - oh look a platinum statue.

I started thinking about how I would go about this and had an image of the movie Hercules flash in my mind, I remembered how wrong everything in the movie was and how the Gods looked in it. I held in a laugh from picturing Hera all pink and sparkly. I started thinking back to the movie more and more. His name isn't even Hercules, it's Heracles, Hera wouldn't give a damn if he were to die. I just kept going over facts like those. Don't get me wrong though I loved that movie when I first watched it, was my favorite matter of factly other than Monsters Inc.

As I got lost in thought, I hadn't noticed that we were already at the doors of the throne room. Artemis turned towards me once we were at the doors, "At least try to be respectful in the presence of Zeus." She said turning around and pushing open the doors.

If I thought the outside was bright you should've seen the throne room, _Oh my gods, my eyes burn_ I said in my head squinting. I need to get out of the Mansion - I mean Cavern more often. I shook my head and started making my way to the middle of the 12 thrones lined up in a 'U' formation, Gods on the right, Goddesses on the left. Lady Hestia was tending to the Hearth near the center of the thrones but closer to Hera and Zeus'.

Artemis walked to her throne and shot an arrow up into the domed ceiling, she started growing into a 25 ft form and sat down, "So, how long is it gonna take till they all get here?" I said, suddenly everyone started flashing in, I covered my eyes quickly until I counted 11 flashes. I slowly opened one eye, all of the Gods were staring at me. I opened both eyes and glared at Artemis, "Thanks for the heads up!" I shouted at her. She had a hand over her mouth trying to hold in her laughter.

"Artemis, what is the meaning of the emergency council meeting? And why is there a boy in here?" He said, I raised an eyebrow at him.

"I was picturing you to be _a lot_ bigger, like the movie Hercules big. And you don't have white hair." I said faux scrutinizing him. He turned red.

I heard Apollo and Hermes start laughing, "How dare you treat me with such disrespect! I am Zeus, King of the Gods and all Immortals!" He yelled with lightning flashing.

"Jeez, dramatic much?" I mumbled, "And 1, that is not true. 2, you must earn my _respect_ , ok?" I said. He looked flabbergasted. Artemis dropped into the conversation knowing that that wasn't going to end well.

"The reason for him being here is because he is a son of Erebus, I was going to bring two others, but I made a deal with the boy to only bring him and let the others stay." She said, Athena nodded while studying me with her grey eyes.

"Hey, stop staring. _It's not nice_." I said in a toddler-telling-off-a-adult voice. Her mouth opened and closed like a fish, _Poseidon_ started laughing, "Aye, shut it fish breathe. You're even worse." I stated turning to him, I heard the sound of two bodies hitting the ground after I saw Athena start laughing at Poseidons face. I turned and saw Apollo and Hermes clutching their stomachs laughing.

"ENOUGH!" Zeus thundered, "How are you a child of Erebus? And what is your name, Darkness Spawn?" My eyes widened, who knew they would listen to him. They actually shut up when he said it.

"Well to the first question, you see a man and a women meet an-" I got cut off in the middle, "It's a rhetorical question, I know how babies are made. Just answer the second one." He said, I faintly heard Hera mumble, 'Definitely had enough to know how they're made'. I held in a laugh.

"Oh ok then, my name's Percy Jackson." I said, Poseidons eyes widened. _Huh wonder why?_ I said sarcastically in my head.

"I do believe you to be a threat to Olympus, due to who your father-" I cut him off, "So you're just gonna kill me because my Dad's Erebus? Hey, dipshit your daddy's Kronos. If your judgment is based off my 'evil' dad, then look at yourself. I'm not gonna be sent to the underworld early due to your _stupid_ reasoning." I said glaring at him.

It looked like everyone was in shock at the point I made. Zeus looked like he was gonna explode though, "That is different! And how dare you speak to me like that?!" He shouted grabbing his bolt.

"Okay how the hell is that different? And my dad didn't try to take over the freaking world, did he?" I said, his eyes blazed up with lightning coming down everywhere down below. He shot up and pointed his bolt at me, everyone was either shouting for us to stop or were in too much of shock to do anything.

He ignored all their pleas and shot it at me. I felt a familiar pull in my stomach and took a glance at my forearm, sure enough my symbol appeared with only the black beam shooting out of it - it helps me know if you of the five are coming to me other than showers I am in rage mode. All the shadows in the room started gathering into a man's form along with the room darkening immediately. The man held out his hand and the bolt dissolved, I held back a smirk knowing who was here.

The man had his head tilted down and an eyebrow raised pointedly at Zeus, "So, what do you think you're doing trying to kill my son?" He said with a grin creeping onto his face.

Zeus paled instantly, "Y-y-your son?" He stuttered.

"Yes, my son. I am Erebus, the Primordial of Darkness!" He said with the room getting darker by the second when he raised his arms in a demonstrative manner.

"Way to be dramatic, Dad." I muttered, he unnoticably shot me a glare.

"Anyway, back to my question. What do you think you're doing trying to kill my son?" He said again. Zeus gulped while looking at the rest of the council, they were either in too much shock to pay him any attention or where staying quiet and avoiding his eyes.

"He is a threat to Olympus, he must be killed to make sure Olympus will remain safe," Zeus said. I visibly saw his face lose some of its paleness and he got back his air of arrogance.

"And, pray tell, what makes you think I will let that happen, _Zeus_?" Erebus said. Zeus' face grew red, I couldn't tell if it was from embarrassment or anger.

"I am the King of the Gods and all Immortals, you cannot go against my orders, I am your King to Erebus!" He shouted reaching to grab his master bolt but seeing it wasn't there.

"Oh, is that right? I believe you gave yourself the 'King of all Immortals' one, and even if that was true I could make you fade where you stand with a flick of my wrist. So I advise you to not threaten me again." Erebus said. "I will just cut to the chase, if _any_ of you even touch a hair on my childs head in any harming manner, I will make you fade. Do I make myself clear?" He said in a deathly calm voice. I now remember how Erebus is known for his pranks, powers, and ultimately scaring the shit out of people whenever he's serious.

After hearing what Erebus said the Olympians nodded their consent, "Good" Erebus said while turning towards me. I felt a connection open up in my head.

"Did I scare 'em?" Erebus' voice said in my head.

"What'd you think? I'm pretty sure you made a few of them soil themselves." I said back.

"Oh, that's great. Remember though, if ya need me just call. I'm gonna be like a real father to you because Chronos isn't here to do the job." He said, I was a little taken aback but got over it quickly.

"Ok, I will. Tell dad and mom they don't have to worry about me, ok?" I said, I felt the connection close and Erebus gave me a visible nod.

Erebus turned towards the Olympians once more, "Don't forget what I said here, Olympians." He said shadow traveling out.

"Damn, my dad's awesome!" I shouted, I could already hear start Erebus cheering in my head.

Apparently they just now remembered I was there and looked towards me again, "Ahem, well I guess that settles that. Artemis you should take him back with the other demigods to Camp Half-Blood. Even because of what his father said I don't want him loose on the streets." Zeus turned towards me after saying that, "Due to who your father is and your powers we still don't trust you fully and will be sent to Camp Half-Blood. It's a place where-" I cut him off.

"Yeah, I already know about it. My dad told me about it earlier on." I claimed. He nodded his head. "Council Dismissed!"Zeus shouted. All the Gods started flashing out until it was just me and Artemis.

"So...are we gonna go or what?" I said because she had just been staring at me for the last 10 minutes. Her face flushed red and she nodded, she grabbed my shoulder and we appeared back in the middle of the Hunters camp.

"Oh Gods, why don't you ever warn me?" I said on the verge of puking, she shrugged and walked over to her tent. I got up slowly and noticed how the demigods, Bianca and Nico, and, surprisingly, Zoe were staring at me.

 _Damn forgot I still have to explain everything to Bianca and Nico and now along with Zoe and the Demigods. I wonder what Zoe wants though?_ I said to myself looking at them.

"Ugh, this is gonna be hard to explain," I muttered to myself with all of them watching me.

Line Break ~ 2 Hours

After explaining what happened in the throne room, privately telling Bianca and Nico why they were in danger if they went to Olympus, plus answering all of Zoe's questions-which consisted of me explaining to her, rather awkwardly, why I saved her and a bunch of other stuff I don't care to explain. I was finally laying down on a sleeping bag closing my eyes.

The bad thing, I was stuck with the idiot Markus. Nico was fine, I can deal with him. But my Gods, if I didn't know better I would've thought his dad was Zeus based of his arrogance and stupidity-no offence to Thalia, I am surprised that she didn't get her dad's arrogance and pride, or from what I know she hasn't.

"-stay out of my way and you'll be fine, " Markus said. I guess he was talking to me. "How 'bout this: You shut up and let me sleep, I will restrain myself from killing you, " I said turning over and closing my eyes.

"Hey-"Markus said but his voice cut out as I was consumed in darkness. _Finally I sleep, took forever_ I screamed in my head, welcoming the darkness.

Woah, It's Another Line Break ~ In The Morning

I was already up before the hunters could kick me awake like they did with the other two. I was just playing around with my shadow powers in a clearing nearby when I heard their yells, _Guess the huntresses woke them up_ I said to myself. I started walking over there, _wonder how Artemis is gonna get us to Camp Half-Blood_ I pondered to myself.

"Where were you in the morning, _boy_?" A hunter said to me with distaste when saying 'boy'.

"Woods, " I replied bluntly, she glared at me but walked off.

I continued walking to the tent I slept in, to check on Nico when I heard Artemis start talking.

"We will be leaving in thirty minutes, Apollo will be coming and taking you to Camp Half-Blood. No complaining!" She said while turning and going back into her tent. I notice the hunters start grumbling and cursing when Artemis said 'Camp Half-Blood' and 'Apollo'...I can see why.

Ok, so it's been 30 minutes...yet no sign of him _anywhere_. Great. "I swear on my father's name if he isn't here in the next five minutes, I'll kill him." I heard Artemis say. I guess Apollo heard that because a flaming Maserati Spyder came from the sky. Artemis yelled for us to cover our eyes until it landed, once the light died down we looked.

The driver came out and literally gave us a thousand-watt smile, "Nice car." I said to break the tension that was building. Nico stood there gawking at the car whilst looking at a mythomagic card with, I guess, Apollo on it.

"Thanks. You're Erebus' kid, right?" He said. Even though one of his domains was truth he somehow didn't see through my lie. I nodded.

"One of the best council meetings ever, by the way." He said then turned towards his sister.

"Why were you late?" She said.

"Traffic? I mean I had stuff to do ya know." He said, I mentally face-palmed at that.

"Uh huh, doesn't matter right now. Just take my hunters and those over there," she pointed at the Nico, Bianca, and I along with the demigods who weren't near us, " to Camp Half-Blood, ok?" She said. The hunters eyes widened.

"Milady, are you not coming with us?" A hunters asked. Artemis turned towards the hunters.

"No, I must go on a solo hunt that father put me up to. No questions, ok?" She said with finality, they nodded grudgingly. She turned back to Apollo.

"Yeah, i'll take them to Camp, lil sis." He said flashing a smile to the hunters, she glared at him.

"How many times must I tell you, I am _older_." She said with edge to her voice.

"Whatever you say, _lil_ sis." He said snickering.

"If only I had the time to kill you right now" She mumbled, "Just take them, and you know they're not going to fit in that." She said, he huffed and snapped his fingers. The Maserati changed into a yellow shuttle bus. Sports car was cooler.

"Good. Zoe, you're in charge while i'm gone. Try not to burn down any Cabins, ok?" She said, Zoe grudgingly nodded with her face red. Artemis gave us one last look then took off into the forest.

Apollo snapped his fingers and all our bags appeared on the bus, "All aboard" he said. We all started getting on, the hunters all situated in the back, demigods in the middle, and Bianca, Nico, and I in the front - we're like our own little group.

Apollo, after getting on last, said "So, who wants to drive?". He was met with silence. "How 'bout," he looked around and then stopped on Thalia "Daughter of Zeus, how 'bout you get on up here and have a shot." He stated more than asked.

She paled but got up none the less, he showed her stuff that I really didn't listen too then said that she was good after he first got them off the ground and a good distance up in the air. She visibly gulped then floored it.

Almost everyone immediately freaked, I had half the mind to laugh though-and by the looks of it, Bianca and Nico was thinking the same. "Slow and calm down!" Apollo yelled at her.

"I'm calm!" She yelled back.

"Just loosen up, and ease up on the accelerator." I said, she nodded but kept it floored while being as stiff as a rock.

"Ok, it seems you're not gonna listen so..." I said while putting a hand on her shoulder, it glowed a bright white and she eased up actually starting a steady pace.

"How'd you do that?" She asked breathing deeply.

"Trick I learned from my erm...sister." I replied sitting back down.

Everyone in the back was still trying to calm down from the _very_ rough start. After about an half-hour of driving, people screaming out, and sometimes calming Thalia down we were coming towards a, what looked like, strawberry farm.

Nico looked wide eyed at the strawberry farm that was supposed to be the camp, "Ok, I did not sign up to train at a gods damn strawberry farm." He said immediately regretting it because Bianca slapped him upside the head.

"Language" she scolded, "Sorry" he grumbled and started looking at his Mythomagic cards. I had to cover my mouth to keep myself from laughing, I let a few snickers out here and there and he sent me a glare every time.

"Ok, now just let me take control to land it-no offense but after what happened in the start-and almost every ten minutes, you might end up killing us all." Apollo said while taking the driving seat and letting Thalia go and sit by the others after giving him her best death glare.

Apollo slowly descended towards the farm. After studying it closer, I noticed how a border like thing would shimmer and knew that this was the supposed Camp in disguise. We passed the shimmering border and I got a look at the Camp for the first time-other than in pictures I would see once in a while-, Nico started ogling at the place, almost dropping his cards-dear gods if that happened he would've died then and there - oh I'm getting grumpy.

I knew of the borders power of season changing but it was still snowing here too, the grass and surrounding dense forests littered with a good amount of snow with people running around, except for a hill with a greek archway with the name 'Camp Half-Blood' spelled in ancient greek. There was a lava wall, sparring arena, archery ranges, a big baby blue house with wrap-around porch, and other buildings probably learning rooms, and 12 cabins in a 'U' formation going in the order the Gods' thrones in the throne room were in. There was a big strawberry field located nearest to a cabin covered in plants and flowers, _Demeter_ I said to myself. There were plenty of demigods here along with nymphs and satyrs.

When we finally reached the ground we had landed in a open area surrounded by the campers. Apollo flicked a button up and the doors opened up.

"Welcome to Camp Half-Blood, I hope you enjoyed your ride." He said.

 **And that was Chapter 7, took forever to right since I wanted to stop when Erebus arrived in the throne room, but it was _way_ to short compared to the lengths of the ones I wrote recently. Again I might start slowing down on my updates due to family business but can promise that I will have at least one chapter up a week. Now for status on the votes currently, btw it is currently 6:15 p.m. where I am.**

 **Pairing Votes**

 **1\. Hemera: 8 Votes**

 **2\. Artemis: 5 Votes**

 **3\. Bianca: 4 Votes**

 **4\. Zoe: 3 Votes**

 **5\. Thalia: 1**

 **6\. Other: 2**

 **Hemera currently has the most votes with Artemis only 3 votes behind, remember the poll is not over yet and I am still adding review votes and votes from the poll located on my profile page.**

 **If you enjoyed; favorite, follow, and review - it's always appreciated and I will respond to questions and just normal reviews if you put them down in the review box next chapter. That's all for now, bye.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO, never will. Now, I guess you're wondering why I haven't updated in a month or so, well you'll find out at the end of the chapter. I will now proceed to, remember this, _take 2 to 4 hours out of my day_ and answer your reviews - it is pretty freaking hard to do, takes forever.**

 **Danny Nightshade:** Artemis please! I am a big fan of pertemis, so...

 **I am too, but it all depends on the poll unless I get a really adamant idea and it would need to be a certain pairing.**

 **(Guest):** Too bad for Zeus.

 **Ikr, about freaking time someone showed him his place. I hope I'm talking about the right part in the chapter XD.**

 **Blue Torpedo:** Nice chapter! I vote for Bianca

 **Thanks, I honestly have no clue how to respond.**

 **True Wielder of Riptide:** First off I still love it, a very interesting fanfiction and will definitely continue to read. Can Percy kill Markus(please he is annoying) and start a conflict with Annabeth I could be a very interesting plot twist. Sincerely, True Wielder of Riptide

 **I was already planning on the conflict with Annabeth and I guess I could make Percy kill Markus if I have more than one person wanting that. Also, I am glad you like my story.**

 **Djberneman:** Hemera. Also, continue his carefree attitude like he had in the throne room.

 **I will try to keep up the carefree attitude, but I don't want to make him out to be arrogant so I won't lay it on as much as it was in the throne room.**

 **Black Belt (Guest):** WOW! That was such a GREAT chapter! Keep up the good work! Oh, and I want Bianca to be paired with Percy, they would make SUCH a cute couple!

 **Thanks, and I am amazed because of how many people are voting for Bianca now.**

 **Guest:** That was great! I love it when Percy acts disrespectful at the gods.

 **Thanks, and I know right, it's just highly amusing.**

 **Guest:** First of all I was reading that other reviews, and I agree that Percy should kill Markus (at the very least injure him). And also, great story so far! I want either Bianca or Zoe to be with Percy.

 **Welp looks like Markus is dead. Thank you, and I will add your vote to the others.**

 **NoTearsFalling:** Eh, I guess I'll vote for Zoe. Thank you for not cutting it off. I love long chapters. Keep up the wonderful work! :D

 **You're welcome, it would've been too short anyway and I agree with long chapter, but they take forever to write, plus with me being sick and having stuff going on with my family it makes it especially hard. Lastly, thank you.**

 **Guest:** Thalia has one? Come onnnn!

 **I know right, I was surprised as well.**

 **Jacob (Guest):** Personally, I think doing a PercyxHemera would be best. He is a Primordial deity after all, so she matches him there.

 **Good point.**

 **PJandLGequalsLove:** very interesting story please update soon

 **Thanks and I'll try to update sooner.**

 **micheal foster 908:** That was pretty good. I am surprised that poseidon didn't speak up about him being his son, though.

 **Thanks and for the last part, everything happens for a reason.**

 **ConnwaersonofThanatos:** Let's go Bianca let's go! Honestly though there aren't enough of the PercyxBianca stories which idk the ship name of. So yeah vote Bianca!

 **This is the most enthusiastic vote I've ever received. And I agree with the last part, there should be more PercyxBianca stories.**

 **Ddcs:** Mmmmmmmmmooooooooorrrrrrrreeeeee iiiiiiiiii llllllllllllooooooooooovvvvvvvvvvvvveeeeeeeee iiiiiiiiitttttt

 **I'm done writing these comments and have resorted to copy and pasting. And I'm glad you love it? I honestly don't know anymore.**

 **That is all the comments for now, I hope you enjoy the chapter.**

 **Percy POV ~ The Same Day As Last Chapter - Just the Afternoon**

Ok, I am currently laying down in the new Hades and Erebus cabin, I'll explain what it looks like later on, with Nico pestering me. Oh? You want to know why I am relaxing instead of getting off a bus that just landed at Camp Half-Blood? Well, I'll get to explaining that in just a bit. Now for the meantime.

"Are you sure you weren't named after Persephone, Percy?"

"I am pretty freaking sure, Nico, that I _wasn't_ named after your stepmother," I replied. "I was apparently named after Perseus because he was the only Hero that had a _happy_ ending."

Nico has been constantly spitting questions out at me for the past _half hour_ , do you know how many times I have considered strangling him?

I sighed and told myself that he was just nervous about the Capture the Flag game, we had only been at Camp for 6 to 7 hours at the most and had already made _many many_ enemies. Who were they? Basically Markus and anyone that supported the dipshit, so that goes for almost all the Ares cabin, a few from Hephaestus, couple from Hermes (Children of his or not, I don't know), and most new campers looking up to him as an "example" along with a handful of campers that were _jealous_ of us.

To explain why most of them are going to be going after us, even though we are on the same freaking side and against Artemis' Hunters, I would have to explain the events that led up to Nico, Bianca, and I being in the new Hades and Erebus cabin.

 **Story Time ~**

Ok, so we had gone through meeting the cabin counselors and getting through the huge crowd of demigod campers, and through about a third of the tour when our guides, Travis and Connor Stoll, told us to leave our stuff at the Hermes Cabin and to follow them to the Dining Pavilion, we did it without question keeping our valuable items with us, we weren't idiots.

They led us to an area with 12 tables put in the same order the cabins were in. Campers started filing in talking and chatting aimlessly while walking to their designated table along with the rest of their cabin.

"Mhmm, I don't think I like it here very much. After today, I'm done with campers...and people in general," I heard Nico say. I nodded to that agreeing with him.

Travis and Connor led us to the biggest, yet definitely not the grandest, table that was overcrowded and looked like it could break with one wrong move with people in plastic lawn chairs all around it if they couldn't get a seat.

I guess that Erebus and Hades had a talk about the best moments to claim your children, because when Chiron was about to sit down and start eating after everyone had offered their food and he notified everyone in the dining pavilion about what was going on (The Hunter's arrival, Capture the Flag, _us_ , etc) his eyes grew wide as everyone's in the room did as Erebus' symbol appeared over my head as well as Hades' symbol appeared over Bianca and Nico's heads. Everyone started bowing, well almost everyone, while Chiron stayed up.

"All hail Perseus Jackson, Son of Erebus, the Primordial of Darkness," He said then turned to the other two while darkness seemed to invade the whole place as soon as he said the 'All hail' stuff.

"All hail Bianca and Nico di Angelo, Children of Hades, Lord of the Underworld," He said finally dipping down into a bow - somehow.

A table seemingly appeared out of nowhere that looked like it was made out of darkness - Erebus and Hades were going all out with this shit.

I don't know why but throughout all of this I kept a straight face with no emotion, Bianca was the same but more or less of shock, Nico well, he was standing there wide-eyed gawking.

I had felt a chill go down my spine as I turned around, I guess everyone else had also felt it because they started looking as well. A cabin appeared in the darkest area of all the 12 cabins, it was made out of this almost Stygian Iron colored wood with a black roof, crimson trimming on the edges along with fake - or real - bones replacing the railings that were around the deck with greek fire burning in place of torches. It sent chills down my back just looking at it and I remember getting so excited when I saw it.

Lightning and thunder sounded in the background as well as I could feel the tides coming in way earlier than usual and waves and currents getting rougher, I guess two people were a _wee_ bit pissed off at being out showed.

I promptly turned around and headed for the new Erebus and Hades table to continue on eating, with Nico and Bianca following behind numbly, Nico had the biggest grin on his face and Bianca hadn't gotten out of her shock.

Chiron getting out of his shock shook hid head and cleared his throat. "Well, that was unexpected. Carry on with eating children," he said going back to his seat and getting into a heated looking discussion with Mr. D.

"Welp, good to know our parents went all out, eh?" I said after sitting down and starting to eat.

 **End of Story Time ~**

That was a good portion of how we got on the bad sides of quite a few campers along with a Markus and his entourage coming up and trying to fight us after Travis and Connor finished the tour and let us get our stuff back about an hour or so after lunch was over. They almost pissed their pants when I simply used the shadows to make the figures of hellhounds and scare them away. We entered the cabin after that just trying to get away from everyone.

The cabin was surprisingly modern just with an old look to it, we could last maybe 3 weeks in here and never have to come out.

Now back to the current moment.

"Bianca, make your brother stop bothering me..., please!" I said.

"I just want to play Mythomagic!" He shouted in the direction of Bianca.

"I don't know how in the first place!"

"How?!"

"Dude! I never had the reason to nor would have a person to play with."

"What kind of point is that?! I play by myself all the time!"

"Oh, that's freaking sad!"

"IDIOTS! STOP YELLING!"

"Sorry!" I yelled in her direction.

"SORRY, BIANCA!" Nico screamed out.

"You're gonna piss her off," I warned.

He gave me a cheeky grin, "I know."

I shook my head, I'm gonna have to force myself to learn how to play that stupid game - I am a decent person.

"How 'bout we make a deal, you stop being annoying on purpose, I'll learn the card game and play with you?" His eyes lit up.

"Deal!"

"Great, now let's get ready for Capture the Flag." I said getting up with Nico following me.

The cabin had rooms for each of us where Hades - or I guess it was Hades - had given both Bianca and Nico weapons and in my room Erebus basically changed to become almost exactly like the room I have where I lived, I can't call it a mansion - Gaia always gets mad for some reason.

Nico walked out of his room swinging around his Stygian Iron sword while Bianca was in the hall running her hands up and down the blades of her Silver and Stygian Iron dual hunting knives - I need to shorten that.

"You think they noticed that we skipped dinner?" I said walking down the hallway.

"I don't know, maybe they didn't notice the newly claimed kids missing from the brand new table, Percy," Bianca said sarcastically.

"My Gods...Bianca just joked," Nico said in amazement which earned him a slap upside the head.

We started making our way down to the pavilion to sneak in and make it in time for Chiron to explain the rules of the game. We made small chat walking and silently tried to make our way around the crowd of people to not draw ourselves any attention.

"Campers and Hunters!" Chiron announced "You know the rules. The creek is the boundary line. The entire forest is fair game. All magic items are allowed. The banner must be prominently displayed, and have no more than two guards. Prisoners may be disarmed, but may not be bound or gagged. No killing or maiming is allowed. I will be serving as a referee and battlefield medic. The teams are Camp Half-Blood versus the Hunters of Artemis. Arm yourselves!" Chiron finished off spreading his arms making 4 of the tables reaper stocked full of weapons and armor.

The Hunters sprinted off into the woods while we just tried walking away, not like we could get anything anyway.

Chiron came up and asked us where we were during dinner, we just said that we hadn't felt good and were better now. He then asked about offering our food to the gods, I stepped up and said "Don't worry, we set up a fire in the cabin - sure it got out of hand once or twice but we offered up our food there," Nico was having a hard time keeping his composure and a grin started creeping onto Bianca's face, Chiron's eyes widened and he politely said goodbye and walked away.

"He thinks we're crazy. You know that, right?" Bianca said.

"I know, but we should try setting up a fire in the cabin - I want to see what happens when it comes in contact with the Stygian Iron looking wood," I said, while starting to walk over to the forming crowd around the Annabeth girl, Thalia, and Markus.

"How shit is the plan gonna be with him helping?" Nico said. Bianca glared at him then started glaring at me.

"I blame you." She said. I was too busy trying to stifle my laughter to respond.

We got there and all I could hear over the people talking and trying to get to the front of the crowd was Annabeth saying "-Cabin here", "-Three over there", "Guarding is-", and "Markus, Thalia, and I are going to be getting their flag along with a few Ares Campers,". That is all I got, we had to go up and ask someone where we were going, they said Border Patrol by the creek. We thanked the guy then went there planning to watch for any campers coming near us - we knew that Markus and a few of his Ares cronies weren't coming, so we weren't expecting much.

We saw walking there that the flag was put atop a pile of boulders called Zeus' fist - let that settle in, they made a pile of goddamn rocks in his name.

Where we were stationed only had a few traps set up by the Hermes and Hephaestus cabins with a creek as the boundary line. They set us up to the side of the battlefield where people most likely use to sneak around along with a perfect place to beat people up and never be caught - well isn't that convenient.

We decided to screw the campers and just relaxed with me trying to teach Nico the basics of swordsmanship along with teaching Bianca how to use hunting knives.

Chiron came to the edge of the words and somehow echoed his voice saying, "Campers and Hunters, remember. No killing or maiming is allowed! Begin!"

I heard the distant sound of running feet and bowstrings be drawn back and let go.

"Welp, how fast do you think our teams gonna lose?" I asked making my way to Nico.

"By what I saw at the Archery range, give it an hour or so." Bianca said. I hmphed and started showing Nico the basic's.

Give or take 30 minutes later Bianca was bored and laying down by the creek bed while I was still teaching Nico.

"Slash not jab," I said while Nico was practicing on a tree that we had to double check to make sure it wasn't a nymph's. He was pretty good at this for a being new to all of it. All of a sudden my senses went haywire and I had the urge to turn around, I turned just in time to see the bush slightly move and someone try to hide. I blinked a few times sensing a few figures in the shadows, I brushed it off and shook my head making it seem like I didn't see them and walked over to Bianca.

"A few people are watching us," I whispered sitting next to her.

"Hunters or Campers?" She asked back. I just shrugged my shoulders, I could sense figures in the shadows, but I couldn't tell you who it is, only if they're a human or monster and stuff like that.

I stood up and went over to Nico and told him, he looked towards me and gave me a look then whisper yelled "We're being stalked?!". Apparently they heard that because three Hunters dropped out of the trees above us. Zoe Nightshade was leading with two other Hunters following.

"Not stalk, boy. Hunt." The Huntress said.

"Why? We are playing Capture the Flag. Why are you hunting the newbies, and who does that?" I asked with a bewildered expression.

Nico and Bianca were beside me now, Nico with his sword staring in awe at the hunters along with Bianca raising an eyebrow at them as if saying "Really?".

"This is the quickest way to the other teams flag, and they put the newbies in the easiest and simplest way to get to the flag. Why wouldn't we use it?" A huntress behind Zoe said, she looked like a daughter of Ares.

"Does it look like we care if the campers win?" Bianca asked. I had to stop myself from snorting at that. Honestly, we were laying around, not giving a shit, and they're like this.

"If that's what you want go straight past us, we don't give a shit if we win or lose," I said. Bianca glared at me.

They narrowed their eyes at us, "How do we know you're all not lying and that there isn't a trap if we go past." Zoe said.

"Imma get back to slashing at the tree," Nico said turning around and heading towards his tree.

"Dude, you have awful timing," I say looking at him. He shrugs his shoulders and continues slashing at that tree.

"Does it look like we're lying? And besides we're new to all of this like you said. You were there when we were taken from Westover Hall." Bianca said. I had to agree with her.

"Ok, this is taking way longer than it should. Just go past us, or don't - there are no traps if you go straight through that patch right there. If that's all, then I'll be helping Nico." I said turning around. I guess they didn't like that because the one that looked like a daughter of Ares lunged at me with silver hunting knives.

I ducked under two slashes aimed for my head and dodged two thrusts at my stomach.

"What the hell happened to _no maiming_?!" I yelled getting Revenge out.

Zoe and the last Hunter made a run going straight for where I had pointed out before with no traps from the Hephaestus or Hermes cabins. This whole time Nico was slashing at that damned tree and stopped only to turn around and give me a thumbs up, are you kidding me?!

I grabbed the Hunters wrist at a stab aimed for my chest and twisted it making her left knife fall to the ground where I kicked it a safe distance away and tried to knock her out, she ducked and tried advancing on me again with quick thrusts and fast drawbacks because it was a 4ft long sword against a, at the least, ft long hunting knife.

She was about to take out her bow and shoot my when she fell to the ground unconscious, I looked up from her body and saw Bianca wide eyed staring at the hunter's body with one of her hunting knives out.

"How hard did you hit her?" I asked incredulously.

"I didn't know how hard to hit her so I used most of my force thinking it wouldn't work," She said quickly leaning down to move the hunter.

"First person you ever knocked out was a Hunter, good job," I said helping her move the hunter over to a tree and into a sitting position. I didn't bother checking over her majorly because I knew that some Apollo kids would come and get her.

True enough they did...right after they were plowed through by Zoe and the other huntress from before, Zoe was sprinting with her bow out shooting at the campers chasing her and the other huntress who was sprinting in front of her with our orange flag. I didn't even bother trying and only stuck my foot out when I saw that Markus and some of his cronies were the ones chasing them. I freaking scored when he face planted.

Walking away from his body quickly I motioned for Bianca and Nico to follow. We followed the group of fumbling Ares children to where both the sides met, the Hunters were very close, but I looked across and saw Thalia and Annabeth being pelted with arrows. Thalia had her shield out and covering the both of them while running with a silver flag, I saw the unconscious bodies of the few Ares kids that went with them, they were all taken out.

The Hunters were maybe 10 meters away from winning with our team maybe 20.

"Huh, how long has it been?" I asked my two companions.

"Maybe 55 minutes at the most," Nico said shrugging.

"Damn Bianca, that was a close freaking guess," I said.

"I should've bet on that then," Bianca pouted. I laughed at her face and heard the horn go off.

"Capture the Flag has ended, and the victor was the Hunters of Artemis, for the 56th time straight," Chiron announced with a few campers bodies on his back.

"56? Wow the campers suck," Nico said. I laughed until I heard the distant sound of fighting and saw that Thalia wasn't here anymore and that Markus never arrived.

I cursed and turned around, running back to where we were before with Bianca and Nico close behind confused on what I was doing. I ran into the clearing by the creek and saw Markus with a little 4ft wave and his sword out, what was it called Riptide? Yeah, that. Thalia had electricity dancing off if her and her spear out, looks like someone was pissed off.

"You couldn't of just gone with the plan, could you?!" Thalia shouted. Nico reeled back seeing the electricity and went over to his tree, Bianca stopped as soon as she saw it stood beside me watching.

"I saw a chance and I took it, my plan would've worked if you guys had actually listened and done what I said!" Markus yelled back, I highly doubt that last claim.

"Your plan was to rush everything, which would've failed no matter what! We were up against Hunters, stealth was the best choice, they don't think or act like campers, Idiot!" Thalia screamed with a bolt of lightning coming down and sending Markus flying back a good 20ft. I'm not gonna lie Nico and I started laughing.

I guess the bolt had gotten the attention of everyone else because the Campers and Hunters started bursting into the clearing, Chiron at the lead.

"What is going on here?!" he said. Thalia was about to answer him when she was knocked down by a wave, Markus emerged from the water red faced and dry, while Thalia got up soaked and absolutely furious. I would've claimed Markus as a dead man if it weren't for his father keeping him alive in the water.

"Stop this now, Children! We will talk about this in the Big House!" Chiron shouted. Who knew he could get this mad.

They were both about to ignore Chiron and lash out at each other again when a mummy waddled into the clearing, I am not shitting you, a decomposed ass mummy in a sundress - what the hell? Is that the spirit of Delphi or Oracle? I mean like...damn, just...wow.

Its eyes started glow a poison green once it was in the middle of us all, "I am the spirit of Delphi, speaker of the prophecies of Phoebus Apollo, slayer of the mighty Python. Approach seeker, and ask." Its voice hissed inside my head causing me to wince, I guess the same happened to everyone else because they were doing the same, had their hands over their ears, or had a pained expression.

Swallowing Zoe stepped forward and towards the spirit of Delphi, "What must I do to help my goddess?" She asked.

The spirit of Delphi's mouth opened, and a green mist poured out. I saw a vague image of a girl standing at the barren peak of a mountain. I soon realized it was Artemis, but she was chained to the rocks. She was kneeling, her hands raised as if holding something up, and it looked like she was in pain. The spirit of Delphi then spoke:

 _Five shall go west to the goddess in chains,  
One shall be lost in the land without rain,  
The bane of Olympus shows the trail,  
Campers and Hunters combined prevail,  
The Titan's curse must one withstand,  
And one shall perish my a parent's hand._

And just like that the green mist receded into the spirit of Delphi's mouth, its eyes lost their green glow, she wobbles over to a rock, sat down, and was still. That's it.

Silence overtook the clearing.

"Well shit," I said.

"Literally, I feel bad for whoever has laundry duty for this week," A Apollo camper said in a high pitched voice.

 **I have finished a chapter and it was a good 3500+ words not including me talking, now for explaining where I have been. Ok, I have health problems along with I have been having family problems too, so that took up most of my time. And I before I had gotten sick I had written a good 1,500 part of this chapter, but I didn't like it and trashed the whole thing, then I got sick and couldn't write, whenever I get sick I feel weak like it's hard to move - so I couldn't write in my spare time and was sleeping. That is the main reason, the other small one is that my electricity went out in a storm - for an entire week. So that's why I haven't updated in a month or so and am _really_ sorry about that, and I will try to update sooner but am still trying to recover.**

 **Pairing Votes**

 **1\. Hemera: 19**

 **2\. Bianca: 13**

 **3\. Artemis: 7**

 **4\. Zoe: 7**

 **5\. Other: 3**

 **6\. Harem: 2**

 **7\. Thalia: 1**

 **Hemera still currently has the most votes with Bianca 6 votes behind, the poll will not close for the next two chapters probably so you can still vote if you haven't yet and I am counting both review votes and poll votes.**

 **Now to the regular stuff. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, if you did favorite and follow the story, it's really appreciated along with reviewing to tell me how I am doing with the story and if I need to change anything. I think that is all for now, I honestly don't know. Oh, I will try to have another chapter up in the next two weeks but if it doesn't happen you know why. Yep, that's all for now, bye.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO, all rights go to Rick Riordan. Guys, I have a problem; I don't know where my humor came from** **\- apparently people thought Chapter 8 was funny and stuff. I don't know if this chapter will be even near as funny as the last was, but I hope you enjoy either way.**

 **I will add the review responses later on, I don't have the time to do so currently - but I will get it done. HAHA, I'M GONNA DO IT NOW**

 **FalledOneAka X or Mr. X:** good 2 have u back

 **Good to be back, or actually that was a few months ago - shit. Well, it was still good to be back.**

 **True Wielder of Riptide:** I loved the description of the Exterior of the new cabin though I do wish that you included a bit more detail on the exterior. I also loved that you had Percy, Nico, and Bianca allow the hunters right by because they helped them at the school was nice and showed loyalty to the hunters, ps Nico just going back to slashing a tree so nonchalantly was just priceless.

I love this fanfiction and can't wait for the next chapter

Sincerely,  
True Wielder of Riptide

 **Okay, I am slightly confused, but I will succeed in responding. I was putting together the cabin off of the top of my head, so that is why it doesn't go into that much of detail - it's hard to come up with that stuff anyways. I usually always write certain occurrences for reasons to come, so I appreciate you noticing it. And for the humor part, I was in a good mood - probably never gonna be in that mood again, I swear I was laughing while writing that part myself. Thank you for your review ~ FindADifferentUsername**

 **fuscia2:** IDEA! How about HESTIA ends up with Percy? She doesn't have to be it from the beginning, but it'd be pretty freakin' cool. you can PM me if you want to know how I'd make that happen with her maiden vow.

 **I'm gonna keep this in here anyways, you know what I talked to you about in the PM. I'm not gonna say anything here since only you and I know about it.**

 **NoTearsFalling:** Wait... you actually wrote all those comments out before? I'm so so sorry, but I am laughing so hard at that...

Percy, Bianca, and Nico hanging out in the woods... *clutches stomach and rolls on the floor laughing* And that last sentence! Ha, ha, ha! Oh man, I can't breath from laughing so much! XD

Just so you know, if Bianca dies (or Zoe), there will be an angry mob coming for you.

Hey, take your time. Sickness is not something to take lightly, even if it's minor. Take your time to recover. I hope you get better. As for your family problems, I hope they get fixed too.

My vote for Zoe still stands. I would be fine with Thalia too, but that's it. See, as much as I like the other characters, I have reasons. Even though Hemera is an immortal too, I feel like she would be more of a sister character to Percy. As for Bianca, I feel as if she would be a sisterly character too, with scolding Nico and Percy and all that. Artemis, well as much as I like the pairing, I feel like that is just too cliche and over done.

I hope you liked the super log review! :D You are doing a fabulous job, and I can't wait for more.

~NoTears

 **To your first sentence, I am glad that my pain and suffering amuses you. Next! When I am in a really good more or anything I'm usually pretty funny if I do say so myself *cough* ego *cough*, sadly I have never been in such a good mood as that since. And I know about the sickness stuff, and I appreciate it, man am I coming off as rude. I agree with you about the Pertemis pairing and everything, it really is getting overused a tad bit, that's why I am not really leaning to that pairing, for your other reasons I completely see how you get that from this story, but my mind is pairing prone - nothing is impossible - I could make him into a freaking dragon! Lastly, I loved the super log review - it was fantastic, I really appreciated it. Thank ya, now moving onto the next one.**

 **inblindingdarkness:** I like PercyxBianca for this fic.

This is a really good story, and I love the length of your chapters.  
When will Percy start getting his memories back?  
I'd like to see Markus severely injured (after something he did which makes it a totally fair punishment) but not actually killed, just humiliated and humbled. Yeah.  
And no harem, pretty please, unless you really, really want it or all of the readers do.  
Markus so deserved that faceplant, I really liked it. I like how the campers would have probably won if it weren't for that. I also like how Percy, Bianca, and Nico didn't really care.  
I feel like you're consciously or unconsciously setting up PercyxBianca. I'm not complaining, just wondering if you're doing it on purpose.  
I really don't like Perlia or Percabeth for this fic. They're not bad ships in my mind, they just have no place here. Pertemis and Perzoe are a bit more feasible, and also good ships, but it would take some extremely crazy coincidences for Percy to ever spend enough time with Artemis for Pertemis to happen. Also, Zoe was knocked off of a cliff, so we won't be seeing her for a while. Not a lot of time for a relationship to develop, although if we do end up with Perzoe, the dreams about Hercules's jerkness may bring Percy around. PercyxHemera would be fine, it's just that I haven't gotten to know her character yet. That would be more feasible when Percy regains his memories, but right now he's a bit more like canon, and so it's weird for him to be paired with the Primordial of day. If you do end up with PercyxBianca or any ship except Hemera, please make them have a committed relationship before you start introducing Percy's old memories. When you do, I think they would come best in the form of demigod dreams- slowly, in bits and pieces, at least at first. That way the shift in Percy's knowledge occurs slowly enough to give Bianca- or any other character except Hemera- time to adapt and fit his changes into the relationship. If you need any clarification on what I mean, feel free to PM me.  
Also, Posiedon is a jacka** in this story. Feel free to guilt him, give him a tongue-lashing, or beat him up. He deserves it.  
So yeah. I'm curious about what's going to happen with Aurora and Chaos when they find out, but I don't have any specific questions.  
I'm sorry if this takes you a long time to read and respond to. I really like this fic, though, so I wanted to let you know. Keep writing, you're awesome.

 **Where do I start? Okay, the questions part I guess; you will just have to wait and see, trust me it will not be _too_ far away. As for the Markus thing, yeah, I can see how a few people want him to be killed - but I might get carried away and have to make this M rated. My mind needs to stay on a leash, if I let that leash go... you don't wanna know I have already deleted things because of it. And of course he deserved the face plant, it was my main intent most of the chapter, okay, that's a lie, but it was up there. I've been reading over the story and have noticed myself leaning towards the pairing offhandedly, but to be fair, I fell in love with the ship as soon as I saw it and thought they were perfect, hope that helped a bit - most likely didn't. I agree with all the pairing stuff but am a little caught off guard by the Zoe falling off a cliff part, I swear I made Percy save her, I remembered to write that didn't I? For the Hemera part I will most likely have Percy dating someone else before Hemera or have it so things happen and I can really introduce her character and all, you get it right? And I was planning on doing the memories part, to be honest, like building up the relationship and everything so don't worry about that. And I was never really fond of Poseidon in the first place, even in the original series, so expect for me to make him a jackass and everything. I SEE THE ENDING! Your whole thing about Aurora and Chaos will get messed up after reading this chapter, I promise that. And you are right, this took me a shit ton of time to respond to, but it's fine, I would rather do a ton of these than just sit back and leave your questions and everything unanswered. Thank you for your extremely long review, now onto the next one. Oh, yeah, I appreciate your review.**

 **Guest:** Nice chapter keep up the good work

 **Thank ya, and I will.**

 **(Your name's not workin') A K Assassin:** Hemera is a good choice as I think it would look original. As he is a primordial so he should be with her... By the way will you include Gian waar in this as you made gaea good.

 **I'm still thinking on the whole Gaint War thing, to do that it would require a lot of thought and planning put into it, or for me it would, I most likely won't but if I think of a way to make it plausible I will try to do it. Thank you for your review good sir/ madame.**

 **StarCarnage:** That was good but I thought percy would just used his powers to stop the fight because that would have been cool. Also I vote for thalia or harem.

 **See, I'm trying to keep it so that no one knows that he's Poseidon's son, and if I'm just completely misinterpreting this review then why would I want to stop Thalia beating the shit out of Markus. Yeah, that seems like a good response. Thank you for your review and I just now noticed that you voted for harem, people want Percy to be in a harem more him with Thalia, I'm feeling bad for her character now.**

 **Am I done? I'm done, that is all the reviews, bar the pairing based ones where that is it. Now, I will not but up the votes currenty since I am grounded and will not have enough time to tally it all up and edit and everything. Now I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **Percy POV**

"But Chiron, it's different; he didn't pee his pants - no he freaking shit in them! Can't we just burn them?" Lee the Apollo cabin counselor argued with Chiron.

"Lee, if you burn that boys pants it will give off an even worse stench than before," Chiron said back. Lee's eyes widened as he paled slightly.

"S-so I have t-to clean them?" He stuttered. Chiron nodded his head. "Can't I just wait till it's someone else's turn for the laundry?" He asked.

"Lee..." Chiron let it hang there. Lee sighed in defeat and stalked out of the Big House.

"Now onto the prophecy dilemma," Chiron said turning to the rest of the counselors, Zoe and the now awake Phoebe, Nico, Bianca, and I.

"Yes, I will go and save the goddess for you guys. Yeah, I know how noble of me-" I cut Markus off.

"May I please stab him, at least once?" I said raising my head off of the ping pong table.

"No, Perseus, you may not," Chiron replied. I looked down in defeat and mumbled, "Dammit,". "First let us decide who will go on the quest and then what the prophecy means," Chiron said.

Zoe spoke up, "Phoebe, I, and a couple other Huntresses will go and save our Lady-" Zoe was cut off by Thalia.

" _Campers and Hunters combined prevail_ , Zoe. So it has to be made up of both Hunters _and_ Campers." Thalia said with a glare.

"She is right, Lieutenant. The prophecy states it clearly; both Campers and Hunters must work together to succeed in this quest." Chiron said.

"I will be leading so I will pick who I want to go," Markus said. There was an immediate uproar of "What!?" "Who said that!?" and "The hell you are!" when that was said.

"Quiet!" Chiron yelled silencing everyone.

"The prophecy was given to Zoe, Dipshit. Therefore, she is the leader, _definitely_ not you." I said glaring at him making him flinch.

"Perseus is right. Zoe, you are the quest leader so you get to choose the hunters and campers to go with you," Chiron said.

Zoe nodded her head and said, "I will inform you when I decide who will come. I need some time to think about it.". Chiron nodded in approval, "Very well. Onto the prophecy meaning then."

" _Five shall go west to the goddess in chains,_  
 _One shall be lost in the land without rain,_  
 _The bane of Olympus shows the trail,_  
 _Campers and Hunters combined prevail,_  
 _The Titan's curse must one withstand,_  
 _And one shall perish by a parent's hand,"_

"' _Five shall go west to the goddess in chains'_ we know that five people will be going on the quest and who will be decided later on," Chiron said.

"...and that we will be going west." I added on, "Where exactly; we have no clue currently - but we _will_ freaking find it, though, people like us always do somehow.". Nico stared at me trying to fight a grin off of his face.

" _'One shall be lost in the land without rain,',"_ Thalia said. Everyone quieted down at that line.

"Prophecies have double meaning children. It does not necessarily mean that someone will die." Chiron said.

My eyes narrowed, "No one said that someone would die - you guys just simply thought of the worst meaning of lost automatically. You guys have screwed up minds." I said. People sneered and glared at me, but, hey, it's the truth.

"Besides that,"-Thalia glared at me-"whoever goes on this quest will go through someplace where it doesn't rain and will have to be careful - at least it's a clue for where they will be going," Thalia said.

"Desert or barren land most likely," Annabeth said. I nodded to that seeing the sense in it. "Maybe going through the other lines will help us find out the destination," She added on.

"Good point. Now, ' _The bane of Olympus shows the trail',_ I have a few thoughts in mind, but they are most likely to be wrong." Chiron said.

"I can't think of any of Olympus' bane's, and apparently it will show us a trail - but to what exactly?" Zoe said/questioned.

People were stumped at this one, Chiron included. I had a sudden thought of a cow when the line was mentioned - I guess the lessons that Mom and Gaea taught me were trying to come back to me. I propped my head up in thought while some people were discussing this line.

Out of all the lessons I just couldn't place a cow into this prophecy or that I had learned about it.

"A bane to Olympus...well whatever it is, the Questers are gonna meet them - or it there," The Demeter cabin counselor said. I think her name was Katie Gardner.

"Hotshot, have anything to say at all?" I asked with an eyebrow raised at Markus.

He turned red and cleared his throat, "Due to me not leading, I refuse from helping on this quest. Even after you will beg me to come with you Zoe," He said that all with his chest puffed out and sending a look to Zoe with a sly smirk.

I'm not gonna lie; I freaking gagged and almost threw up when I saw it. The same can be said for Zoe except she got to punch him, Chiron allowed it and everything.

Annabeth glared at Zoe while trying to pick the guy up off of the floor. Let me say this, my backwards sword hit can't knock the little shit out, yet _one_ punch from Zoe can. Note; _never_ be on the receiving end of a punch from her.

I sat back down in my chair from when I stood up when gagging, "Bianca, I'm scared." I heard Nico say. I raised an eyebrow, it looked like Bianca was confused too.

"Why?" She asked warily.

His eyes were wide, "I'm gonna have nightmares of Mark and the look on his face when he looked at Zoe," He responded. I actually nodded to that agreeing, I hadn't even seen a seductive face that bad at a bar - not that I actually drank there or anything...Mom would kick my ass if she heard anything about me doing that.

"Yep, your childhood innocence is ruined," I stated.

"You're two years older than me. Where'd did yours go?" He asked.

"Oh, that innocence disappeared when I was... three or four?" I said/questioned.

Nico didn't quite get what I meant or how, I guess. His eyebrows scrunched up, "How did it -" he was cut off when someone was thrown across the table.

"Can everyone SHUT UP so that we can figure out what the damn prophecy means?!" Thalia yelled/asked.

I looked over the table and saw Connor Stoll sprawled across the ground unconscious.

"You threw Connor," I stated bluntly breaking the silence.

"Yeah! You threw my brother," Travis said with more excitement than anger.

"Thalia, although I do not approve of how you handled the situation, thank you for quieting everyone down," Chiron said. She nodded with a smile.

"Let's just move on to the next line," Chiron said. "We've already covered ' _Campers and Hunters combined prevail,_ ' so ' _The Titan's curse must one withstand,_ ' and ' _One shall perish by parent's hand,_ ' are all we have left to discuss," Chiron stated. The last line brought silence to the room.

"So... anyone know which Titan has a curse, out of a shit ton, that we must withstand?" I asked. There were some murmuring and I remembered the flashes of scenes that went through my head when the Oracle opened its mouth and the green mist poured out; _Artemis chained up, with her hands raised as if holding something - she looked in a lot of pain as well_. I was broken out of my thought train by someone asking me a question.

"-come up with anything?" Chiron asked with his hands on the table staring at me.

I blinked a few time and shook my head, "Ahm, no, I haven't - not yet at least." I responded. He gave me a questioning look and moved on to other people, Bianca and Nico gave me questioning looks as well, but I waved them off.

I kept on going through every lesson Mom and Gaia had taught me up until this point about the Titans and who got what. My mind dinged as I remembered a lesson from when I was 12.

"I'm an idiot," I murmured with my head in my hands. Atlas was cursed with the weight of the freaking sky, Artemis was holding something up that I couldn't see, chained, and under what looked like struggle. How did I not put this together before - especially since Atlas was - or is Kronos's _General_.

I'm either really smart or a dumbass. Can't really tell. I glance off at Zoe, I knew she was a daughter of Atlas, from her looks and aura - I should keep this to myself for now and talk to her about it if I get a chance on the quest. (How convenient - I am not subtle at _all_ )

I settled on waiting and keeping quiet about it.

"Well, no one seems to know anything - and even I can't quite depict who the Titan is. So let's settle on skipping that one and giving everyone more time to think," Chiron stated. Everyone nodded. "The final line states ' _One shall perish by a parent's hand,_ '." He didn't carry on after saying that just went silent.

"Welp, I give whoever is going on the quest my greatest sympathy - PEACE OUT!" Travis said as he half ran half sprinted out the door carrying his brother with him. A lot of people just stared at the door in shock while Katie ran out to talk to him.

"See this is what happens when people aren't subtle, you can't just say that, Chiron, without reassuring people," I said standing up and out of my chair.

"I have to agree with you, Perseus, it wasn't the wisest choice I have made," Chiron said nodding.

"Okay, so... what now?" I asked raising an eyebrow. The last line kinda shocked everyone, sure, I have a pretty good idea who it is - but I know that I can actually intervene in shit like this.

"Zoe, would you like for us to end the meeting and continue with the people of your choice on the quest later on?" Chiron asked.

"Yes, Chiron, it is appreciated," Zoe said while walking out with Phoebe following her.

"It's settled the chosen quest members will meet up later on to discuss the prophecy shortly before leaving," Chiron said.

"Well that was a waste of time then, now wasn't it?" Markus said aggravated.

"I swear, will you just shut your trap for four freaking seconds!?" I shouted.

"Calm down!" Chiron said raising his voice. I don't know why I snapped, I just did.

Bianca eyed me warily along with a few others and Nico started to hide behind me. I took a few deep breaths calming myself and nodded me head at Chiron. I walked out with Nico and Bianca jogging after me.

"What was that, Percy?" Bianca said when she got to me.

"I just snapped. I couldn't stand his arrogant ass any longer, I couldn't even control it - it just came out." I replied.

She nodded while hurrying Nico into the cabin when we arrived just then.

"So... am I gonna have to wait for you to learn Mythomagic, or what?" Nico said once everyone was inside.

"I'm pretty sure we'll have plenty of time in the morning, Bud," I said while plopping onto the couch.

Nico pouted, "But, what if Zoe picks you to go on the quest?". I squeezed my eyes shut, dear gods.

"He's got a point, Perce," Bianca said agreeing with him.

"Yeah, you saved her. You can be her knight in-" I slapped my hand over his mouth.

"If Lady Artemis hears one word of that, you and I will be freaking goners. No way in hell would that ever happen anyway, she's a hunter of Artemis, I'm a son of... Erebus." I said removing my hand and laying back down.

I could mentally picture Bianca's eyebrows scrunching up in confusion.

I let out a sigh,"Okay, I'm tired mentally. Can I just go to sleep and we can finish this conversation in the morning?" I asked, I don't understand why I feel so tired. It just hit me in waves the closer I got to the cabin.

They both nodded, "Night, Percy, and remember Mythomagic!" Nico said. I smiled and got up off the couch.

"Yeah, you too, Nico. G'Night, Bianca, hopefully, no nightmares for the two of you. I'm not so sure for me..." I mumbled the last bit walking off towards my room.

I heard a faint "Good night," when walking into my room. I changed and plopped into my bed face first. I mumbled a slight prayer to my parents and fell asleep.

 ** _Woo, Percy's Dream ~_**

 _Oh, look at my luck, this isn't a "happy" dream I can already tell._

 _The whole place I was in was just... white. It was so plain, like unusually plain, and for some reason, it was really affecting me._

 _And if sitting in a plain white, whatever it was placed, wasn't bad enough a girl appeared almost naturally from the plainness. But she definitely wasn't plain, or normal in the slightest I could tell._

 _She had long really dark brown hair on the verge of charcoal, deep red eyes that had a fierceness to them as if saying "If you say one thing bad about me, I'll break your neck,". Her hair was parted to the side with some in her face, she was wearing almost assassin like clothes, like rebellious type clothing. Even though she didn't look like it, she just gave off a huge aura of royalty, as if I should be bowing to her. But by the looks of it, she didn't want to be bowed to._

 _In her black clothing and stern, royal, and strikingly attractive face a smile - no mischievous smirk appeared on her face brightening her red eyes._

 _"So, this is my brother Perseus. I would've expected your will to be greater... but I'll fix that later on." She said, and I was terrifyingly confused._

 _I swallow audibly, "Who're you? If I may ask." I said._

 _She nodded slowly, "Aurora," with her smirk turning into a smile._

 _My eyes widened, I knew how much danger I was in, even if this was a dream. "What do you need?" I asked cautiously. Her face took a 180 degree turn, from smiling to furious._

 _"I need you to be g-" her almost furious face sobered up and her image almost flickered, her eyes changing to pure white. When the flickering ended her eyes were a deeper almost more natural red with white cracks coming from the outside of the iris almost trying to reach the pupil._

 _"Agh, I don't have much time. Perseus, just know; I didn't do it by choice - my hand was forced! If you even remember before, you know I would never do anything to hurt you. Not after what you did for me." She said quickly sounding as if she was on the verge of tears._

 _And if I thought I was confused before, it was nothing compared to how I am now. Excuse my language, but what the fuck?!_

 _"What the hell do you mean?!" I asked._

 _"Agh!" She held her head with her image flickering._

 _"I-I didn't want to do it, I swear!" She yelled out clutching her head with her image flickering in and out along with her voice._

 _And finally... she disappeared._

 ** _Percy's Dream ~ Over_**

I sat straight up in bed, covered in sweat. I tried to steady my breathing and speeding heart while throwing my sheets off. I looked out the window and saw it was still dark out.

"Damnit, I'm not sleeping again after that shit." I cursed, I wasn't angry, more just confused.

I took off my shirt and threw it to the side, way too hot to care.

"Ohhh, I am in some deep shit," I said shaking my head.

I stood up and off of my bed while picking Revenge off of my bedside. I walked out of my room heading towards the kitchen. I ran my hand over the wall walking there, savoring the cool touch.

I let out a sigh and went straight to the fridge to get water. I got a bottle and pulled aside the curtains covering the signal window above the kitchen sink. It was still dark out but the light of dawn was just about to come.

"What're you doing?"

I jumped and turned around dropping my water bottle and spilling it on the floor.

Bianca blushed turning away.

"Shit," I mumbled.

"Sorry, but what're you doing?" She asked with a light pink blush still staining her cheeks.

"Trying to get a drink, why are you up anyway?" I asked while getting a towel to clean it all up.

"You aren't the quietest," She answered.

"Sorry." I said, I should've been quieter. I started wiping up the water.

"What was it?"

"Huh?" I asked, I stopped getting the water up.

"What made you wake up? You wouldn't just wake up for no reason," She said, she knew she was right too.

"Nightmare, I wasn't as lucky with the whole 'Good night' thing," I replied finally getting the last of the water up and throwing it into the laundry basket.

"Will you tell me what it was about?" She asked with a calmness in her voice. I took a deep breath and looked at the window again. Dawn's light was finally breaking through and rays were shining through the window and through the cabins kitchen and living room.

"I will when I am ready to. I haven't quite gotten over it yet." I said looking away from the window and towards her.

She was looking down and nodded.

"You should probably go back to sleep, you still have 2-3 hours or so before we all have to get up." I said sending her a smile. She looked up and gave me a smile back.

"Will you go back to sleep if I do?" She asked.

"I will try, I promise," I said back.

"Fine, and I'm sorry about your water," She said.

"It's fine, now go back to sleep. And no sneaking up on people." I told her.

"Okay, okay," She said with a smile heading back down the hallway and to her room.

I looked away and heard her door shut and let out a breath I had been holding in.

"Yeah, I'm gonna have to break that promise," I said under my breath.

 **I will add the pairing thingy in later, too. Woo, go me! Hey, at least I actually put out a chapter. Nvm, I only got to review responses - pairing will have to wait a lil longer.**

 **And I am done, I did half of this at night on my phone, very tired. So I am sorry for grammar and spelling mistakes and everything. I hope people will understand the change in Percy's mood after the whole snapping incident.**

 **This chapter wasn't really meant to be funny, more to really start out the story's conflict and everything. I hope people can deal with the lack of humor, but I am actually really satisfied with how the ended and am actually prepared to write the next chapter if I get a chance.**

 **Other than the pairing and all, which you get the basic gist of, that is all for now. Leave you pairing choices in the review box (or you can vote on the poll located on my profile), what you thought of the chapter would be appreciated. And that's all for now, bye.**

 **~FindADifferentUsername**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer that I do every single _freaking_ time: I do not own PJO, all rights go to Rick Riordan. I was planning on updating sooner, but I had to go trick or treating, it consisted of many people. Anyways, I updated this is less than a month! I am proud. So, this chapter isn't gonna be as long as the most recent ones, but I am planning on updating in a few, as to a month or so. So, I hope you enjoy.**

 **Onto reviews.**

 **bubblekam:** Cool story you have there - keep the good work up!

 **I feel like I should say "Oh, thank you, good sir,". But I dunno if you're a guy or girl, so, thank ya.**

 **NoTearsFalling:** I agree that this chapter wasn't as funny as the last chapter, but it was funny none the less, even if you didn't mean to be. :)

This chapter was good. You are keeping it at a good pace where you aren't just jumping into the main plot suddenly, but you also aren't boring us. I liked the part with Aurora. You planted a seed in our minds that makes us wonder: Was Aurora really unwilling to do what she did, or is she trying to deceive Percy in an attempt to kill him again? We also wonder, does Chaos know about this?

Overall, great job, and I can't wait tor more. HVe fun writing.  
~NoTears

 **First off, I am glad that you find me humorous even without trying to be. Now, you're catching on to what I'm writing, but I am still not sure myself on what it will turn out to be. Hell, Chaos might be controlling Aurora, I am the one to decide what shall be the outcome. I just love messing with people minds, main reason that I get in trouble in school. Last off, thank you, and I did have fun writing - running around my house trying to find stuff before my family left me to go and get candy.**

 **Guest:** Harem with Aurora what they are primordials and Gaia married her son and had kids with her brother

 **Okay, I know I said that I wouldn't respond to pairing reviews. But, I just can't understand you, like, I'm not trying to come off as rude or an ass, but I am mildly confused. When you say Harem with Aurora, I am just trying to break things down and confusing myself more so. If anyone can help me understand this review, please help, I wanna know the pairing choice and so on.**

 **True Wielder of Riptide:** Interesting chapter as always but, I wish you made Thalia flip Markus not Connor. Also I still love this story and I am still waiting on my request of Perseus killing Markus and starting a Percy Annabeth conflict, other than the story rocks, and I always look forward to your posts

Sincerely,  
True Wielder of Riptide

 **Yeah, I know, I was tempted to make her flip him instead, but I just didn't - my mind was like in denial. I am glad that you like my story, and I am still thinking on how Markus should go - or even if he is gonna go, I just hope you don't get pissed off if I don't kill him soon. Anyways, thank ya for reviewing, I am always anxious to see what you and a few others have reviewed for my story every chapter.**

 **kansalsudarsh:** I really like this story. A little more side content sould be added aside from the canon, but hey, its ur choice and the story is great nevertheless. As for the pairing, i would really like to see how it turns out if u go with Pertemis, Soo Artemis.

 **I am happy that you like the story. And by side content do you mean conflict and stuff? If so, I have been thinking on ideas, but it's hard when your mind is hardwired to the books path so it's gonna take a lot of imagination to do so, but I will try to make it happen. Thank ya for reviewing on my story, and I have down Pertemis.**

 **Guest:** I liked it but please make Bianca live but other wise I loved it

 **Psh, like I would kill off Bianca, or Zoe for that matter, I would have a crowd coming for my head - I don't want that to happen! Anyways, thank ya for the review.**

 **That's the end of the reviews. So, carry on reading now.**

 **Percy POV ~**

I laid back on the couch spinning Revenge around in my hand staring at it. I got tired and just put it on and finally saw that it was 7 am. Camp doesn't wake up till 8.

I thought that It would be better if I just get dressed already and went to my room.

When I was walking down the hallway, I saw that Bianca's door was cracked open. I just stared at it for a few seconds before moving on thinking that it wouldn't be good if I peeked inside.

I went into my room, took a shower and changed. As soon as I was done, I got out. I had a bad feeling about being inside my room.

I walked back to the living room in black jeans and a dark green baseball shirt, the white was dark gray instead of white.

I looked at Revenge, it was a watch after all, it read 7:43. I took way too long changing and taking a shower. I was about to go wake up Nico when I heard a knock at the door.

"Great," I mumbled.

I went to the door and opened it, light from outside flooded my eyes and I had to adjust for a moment before I could see clearly.

Once my vision cleared I saw that Zoe was standing in front of me. It just got even better.

"Perseus," She said.

"Zoe," I nodded at her.

"Let me just get this out, I am here to ask if you will join the quest to save milady," She stated. "I understand if you wouldn't wa-"

"I'll go," I said.

Her eyes widened as if caught off guard.

"Oh, that was a lot easier than expected. Then can you be ready to leave in a couple hours? 3 at the least." She asked.

"Yeah, I will be ready by then," I said. "But before you go, who else is going on the quest?" I asked.

"Thalia, the satyr Grover" - I need to ask about that -", you, and I want to ask Bianca to come. But if she decides not to, Phoebe will come instead." She answered.

"Okay, Bianca is asleep, so I'll wake her up so that you can ask," I said.

"Thank you," she replied. I nodded and gestured for her to come inside.

After she came inside I went to Bianca's room. The door was still cracked. I wasn't going to go in there.

"Hey, Bi? Are you up yet?" I said into the room.

"No, I'm not."

"Gods dammit!" I said jumping and falling into her room.

"What the hell, Bianca?!" I said, that's the second time she's snuck up on me.

"Sorry, what do you need?" She asked while helping me up.

"Zoe's here. She wants to ask you something." I said while mumbling a thanks.

"Why didn't you just say that in the first place?" She said walking towards the living room.

"Cause I wanna be polite," I mumbled going over to Nico's room.

"Nico, get up!" I yelled. I heard nothing from the other side of the door.

"Get up or I swear you're gonna regret it!" I added. Still no sound.

"Get up or I'm not learning Mythomagic!" I yelled. I heard a thump and fast shuffling.

I tired looking Nico emerged with a black T-shirt and denim jeans on.

"I'm up! Now to teach you." He said coming out of his room, closing the door behind him.

I heard snickers behind me and saw Bianca laughing.

"It's not funny," I pouted.

"Oh, but it is," She said.

"What'd you say?" I asked.

"I agreed. But who's gonna watch Nico?" She asked.

"Shit, maybe I should stay back," I said rethinking.

"No, if one of us is staying, it's me. You are the one with the most experience, don't be an idiot." She said narrowing her eyes. I huffed and crossed my arms and thought.

"You think your dad will take him in a for a while?" I asked with a small smirk playing onto my face.

She got a confused look, "What do you mean?" she said narrowing her eyes. I held my hands up in surrender.

"I mean drop Nico off at your dad's, father-son bonding time, all that good stuff. You and I go on the quest, once it's done and over with, we get him back. Plus, if Hades is a fair man, you'll get to spend time with him as well." I said while putting my hands down and crossing them again.

Mother always said that I had a way with words, but usually I wasn't smart enough to use it to my advantage.

"Fine," She said, "Let's go talk to my brother.". She walked off to the living room where Nico sat shuffling cards.

"After I teach you how to play, I will crush you," He said.

"Dear Gods," I said taking a step back.

"Okay, if you're done being scared by a 10-year-old, Percy. We have something to talk about." She said. I slipped her a glare.

"Yeah yeah, I know," I said. "Nico, ya know about the prophecy and quest and all, right?" I asked.

"Yeah, I was there," He said as if talking to a toddler.

"You're mean. Anyways, Bianca and I got asked-wait, is Zoe still here?" I asked.

"Yes," I heard.

I sent Bianca a look. "Fine," she said and went to Zoe. A minute later I heard the door open and close.

"Gone?"

"Gone. Now, hurry up. This is making me anxious." She replied rubbing her forearms.

Nico narrowed his eyes, "Is this about the tree thing? If it is, I'm not gonna stop using it." He said.

I blinked a few times, "We will talk about that later. Now, Bianca and I got asked to join the quest. Bianca didn't think anything through - and completely forgot about you-" I was interrupted when Bianca hit me upside the head.

"Don't try to make this about me. Zoe asked _you_ first. You also weren't thinking about Nico at the time as well," She said. I mouthed the word shit.

"If I didn't answer the door, she would've asked _you_ first. I was simply at the wrong place, at the wrong time."

"Details, details. You still messed up." She said.

"You guys still forgot about me, though," Nico said, "Kinda like now.". He had his eyes narrowed into slits.

"Wait a sec," I said in haste,"We thought our situation over,"

"And you are gonna stay with me while Bianca leaves?" He asked. I could sense a little hope in his words.

"Not exactly. If your dad will keep you while we're gone, we'll both go. But if not, one of us will stay." I said.

"The one staying will most likely be me," Bianca added on.

"So I get to meet my dad or be stuck with Bi. Woohoo, let's go convince my pops." He said. Bianca stared at him as if he had two heads.

"Staying with me isn't that bad, right?" She said. Nico paused.

"Sure," He then continued picking up all of his Mythomagic cards. Bianca made a sour face and turned her back in his direction.

"So, when do we convince him?" Nico asked standing up from his kneeling position by the coffee table.

"I'm gonna talk to my dad in a few. You and Bianca can pack everything you guys need while I do it." I said. He nodded and Bianca went off to her room with Nico not far behind.

"Now to face you," I mumbled heading off to my room. I stopped at the door, narrowed my eyes then pushed the door open slightly. I peeked my head inside, you know when you peek inside your closet thinking there were monsters in there? This was kinda like that.

"Stupid...cursed room," I mumbled stepping inside and heading over to my bedside to get a drachma and go to my bathroom.

I'm not ashamed to say that after I got the coin, I sprinted over my bed and straight into the bathroom. I shut the door instantly, then turned on the lights and headed over to the sink turning it on.

"Oh, Iris, Goddess of the Rainbow, please accept my offering. Show me Erebus, Earth."

"Oh, great, because that's specific." I heard back from the mist that I had created then throw a coin at.

"Will you show me my dad or not?" I asked.

"...Fine." Iris replied back. The mist rippled then showed Erebus sitting on the couch at the mansion underground watching football.

"No! I bet on you, why must you suck so badly?!" He screamed at the TV.

"Is he high?" I heard Iris ask.

"I don't think so," I replied back.

"Ere-Dad, you okay?" I asked.

"What?" He turned around in a football jersey and caught sight of me. "Percy, ma boy, what do ya need?" He asked with a crooked smile.

"You were a lot more intimidating at the council meeting," Iris commented. He narrowed his eyes.

"Zeus and most of the council are asses," He replied.

"Good point, I'll leave you two now," She said.

"Erebus, do you think Hades will take in Nico?" I asked "Bianca and I agreed to go on the quest to help Artemis," I added.

"Wait a sec..." His eyes glazed over and his eyebrows furrowed. "Yeah, he agreed immediately to take the boy in, says he would love to spend time with the boy. Don't know why he's so cheerful, though, made me want to cringe when his face lit up as I said that he would get to spend time with his kid." He said.

"Maybe because he hasn't been able to see his kids, unlike you," I suggested.

"Oh, forgot about that," he said,"Now, is that all? Cause, I kinda wanna get back to the game." He said.

"Yeah, yeah, get back to screaming at the television," I said.

"I will, proudly," He stated turning back to the TV with his head raised.

I shook my head and swiped through the mist.

"Well, ready for the quest, for the most part at least," I said to myself.

 **Kinda short compared to my other chapters, but I wanted to get something out before the quest starts. It will be starting next chapter. I will not be putting up the current scores for the pairing for this chapter and the next so that I can see the real difference and change between numbers, sorry for anyone that wanted to know. Happy Halloween for those who celebrate it, like me. Review, favorite, follow - it's all highly appreciated. I respond to reviews unless they are just about pairing choices. That's all for now, bye.**

 **~xXKillerSlimeXx**


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay, so, because the last chapter was so short I made this one extra long to make up for it. I worked my ass off so be happy. Now that that's over, I hope you enjoy the chapter.**

 **It's 2 am where I am so I will be answering reviews in the morning, so look forward to that. Now you may continue on reading.**

 **Percy POV ~**

Two hours later I had a drawstring bag hung over my shoulder sitting up against Thalia's tree. Bianca was supposed to meet me in a few minutes. Hades was supposed to come and pick up Nico about 15 minutes ago, so I supposed they were saying bye and stuff.

I am ADHD, don't think that I ever got out if that. So, being the fun person I am, I was throwing a rock at a tree, and guess what, making it shoot back into my hand. Fun, right? Note my sarcasm. I just did this with a plain face. If anyone were to watch me do that, then they must've thought, "Man, that guy must hate his life,".

I heard someone's footsteps coming to the top of the hill where Thalia's tree was. I looked to my left and saw Bianca there with a backpack on.

"Hills suck, don't they?" I asked her with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, they suck," She replied while resting her hands on her knees. "I hate gravity,".

I laughed then took her bag from her. The others on the quest should be arriving in a few minutes.

"The others should be arriving soon," I told her. "How was your dad?" I asked trying to make the time go by faster.

"He was actually fine. Wasn't as depressing as I pictured him to be-"

"Hold up. Why would he be depressing?" I asked slightly laughing.

She looked at me with wide eyes, "He's, like, the god of the Underworld and stuff. Everything I've read about him says that he is either the evil 'bad guy' or a depressing man with no self-conscious," She said back.

I nodded my head, "Okay, continue on, please,"

"So, as I was saying, Nico ran up to him, jumped on him, Hades- dad fell down with Nico on top of him. I was embarrassed, he just laughed it off and we, like, talked and stuff," She explained.

"Okay, so when you got embarrassed by Nico everything was kinda a blur after that, right?" I asked. She nodded, "Got it,". Soon after, the others arrived with Zoe in the lead.

I nodded in greeting and we all exchanged brief hey and hello's. Then Chiron came to the hill. "I wish you all luck on your quest. May Hermes grant you safe travel," He said. Thalia took a bag from him that contained drachma's, money, and food, we said thank you for the supplies then headed down to the van we were going to use to get wherever we were going.

"Oh, and Percy?" I turned around stopping myself from continuing my way to the camp van where everyone else was almost there already. "Watch yourself, there are deities that want you dead." Chiron finished nodding and walking off. I bit the inside of my mouth and went down to the camp van which now had everyone in it.

Bianca asked me what Chiron had said to me, but I just responded with a, "Just good luck and stuff, nothing special.". I loaded my bag into the back and got in but kept my drawstring with me. I was sitting in the back with Bianca, Thalia and Grover sat in the middle row while Zoe sat in the front, she was driving. I'm not gonna lie, I was slightly afraid.

"You sure it's safe for you to drive?" I asked uncertainly.

"Yeah, I agree with Percy. I'm 15 and know at least the basics and everything," Thalia added.

"Didn't you almost kill us all when driving the 'Sun Bus' as Apollo started calling it." I deadpanned.

"Who's side are you on?" She asked incredulously.

"I have been around since the _first_ automobile," - I mumbled "automobile" to myself -"I am the most qualified. Age and knowledge wise," Zoe said.

"Mhmm..." I heard from Bianca. I couldn't sit still for five minutes, so I had half my upper body, arms, and head over the second rows backrest. Thalia kept on trying to push me off since I was, basically, right beside her and "In her bubble,"

"Can we just go now? I am impatient sometimes," I said. Bianca gave me a look after I said sometimes. "Okay, I am impatient most of the time. Now can we go?"

"Yes," Zoe said. And we were off.

No, no, of course, the ride didn't go along smoothly. And I'll just tell you why; everyone in the car wasn't all sunshine and rainbows - except for Grover. We got into a fight. Plus I also got into a mess with Zoe right after. This is what happened and I am slightly ashamed, it was as if I went back to the age of 8!

I was back in the back sitting down with my feet propped up when I spoke because it was getting so quiet.

"I love how everyone in this car isn't all sunshine and rainbows, all of us are dark like. Then there's Grover!" I spoke. I heard Thalia guffaw and try to stifle a laugh while Grover's face reddened.

"I'm sorry that I am not 'dark like'. But I actually like life and nature, unlike the likes of you and your dark humor and personality," He jabbed at me. My eyes widened and I unbuckled. Grover saw this and unbuckled trying to get to the passenger seat as fast as he could.

"What are you doing! Get back there!" Zoe shouted taking her eyes off the road and almost hitting a car in the process. There was a chorus of honks and a car zoomed past us. Zoe flipped them off and focused on driving again.

I was halfway in the second row and trying to grab at Grover. He was bleating and backed against the right side of the van now.

"Come here, you filthy animal!" I yelled with my teeth clenched together. He bleated some more with a panicked face.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" He yelled.

Bianca tried was trying to pull me back into my seat while Thalia was laughing her ass off and trying to push me back. I gave up trying to punch him and sat back with a huff and a frown present on my face.

Thalia was laughing so hard now, "Yo-you look so s-sad!" She said while laughing, holding her stomach. Bianca gave out a chuckle that soon turned into a laughing fit of the both of them when they saw me pouting with my arms crossed. I heard Grover bleat and his head appeared above the seat in front of me with a laughing Thalia. I glared at him and his eyes widened again while bolting straight back down into his seat.

The car swerved into traffic and I was thrown into the window. That sent another laughing fit about while I was rubbing my now sore face.

"Shut up or I'll do it again!" I heard Zoe yell into the back, straight after the swerve.

"What if I buckle up? I won't be sent flying, now will I?" I yelled back. Her eyes narrowed. I narrowed my eyes as if challenging her. I buckled back up beside Bianca. The car swerved very roughly off the side of the road. Now, I know how "Seatbelts Save Lives!" but that was not the case. I was thrown forward knocking my head against Thalia's skull. She cried out in pain while holding the back of her head. Then I was thrown to the left, straight against the window. A crack appeared and I held my head in my hands.

"Oh, shit!" I said with my head down.

"What were you saying about a buckle?" Zoe said smartly while the car came to an abrupt stop.

"I get that it would've been hilarious. But his head hit _mine_. It hurts like hell!" Thalia yelled. Grover was green and got out of the van to puke but came back laughing at Thalia. Bianca was white in the face and staring at my head while not moving.

"Holy shit. I think she's in shock." I said while unbuckling and going to unbuckle Bianca. She only blinked and kept very still. Thalia spun around.

"Damnit. Zoe, we need help over here!" Thalia yelled to the front. Zoe got out of the driver's seat quickly and went to us while using a technique to get Bianca out of shock.

Yep, that's the most eventful thing that happened in the beginning of the drive. The middle was mostly spent chatting with each other and me listening to music through my iPod.

I was halfway through a song when I heard an "Uh oh" from Bianca. I took my headphones out and heard Thalia cursing and gave Bianca a confused look.

"How did we go from heading to Maryland to freaking DC! How does that happen?!" Thalia yelled out. Zoe had pulled over and they were arguing with each other. Grover was out cold sleeping with his head against the window.

"We're in DC?" I asked incredulously.

"Yes! I keep telling her that we should pull over - but _nooo_!" Thalia said while sending a glare at Zoe.

"Let's just pull over. Stop somewhere." I said.

Bianca had a distant look in her eyes and I felt a connection to my father appear. Not like a mind message with him trying to talk to me. But like his essence of time.

"I-I know this place. Nico and I used to live... somewhere here. I can't really remember." Bianca said while looking outside from the backseat window. My eyebrows scrunched up in confused.

"Fine, we'll stop here. The van needs gas anyway," Zoe said while taking the keys out of the ignition and stepping out while closing her door.

Thalia and I exchanged looks before I crawled into the second row of seats and out through the sliding door. Bianca was out after me. Grover was still asleep in the car, though.

"Who's gonna wake him up?" Bianca asked. My eyes lit up and my hand shot into the air. Thalia mumbled, "Oh, no," before I was walking over to the right side of the car. I reached towards the door handle and yanked the door open as quick as I could. Grover fell face first to the ground with a shriek while holding his cheek that used to be pressed against the window. He got up off the ground.

"Told ya that I would get back at you somehow," I said with a grin. He nodded in respect before joining the other who were heading over to a mall that was a few blocks away from where we parked. Zoe said she would be back soon and she drove off to fill up the van with gas.

We walked around the mall for a few before we decided to go into the _National Air And Space Museum_. I had been here once before on a "fun" educational field trip with Gaea and my mom. The only thing that I got out of it and distinctly remember was getting to eat Astronaut Ice Cream, it wasn't nearly as bad as I was prepared for. There weren't many people there, it was too cold and out of school session.

I looked behind me before entering since I was taking up the back. I saw a man with slicked back hair, dark sunglasses, and a black overcoat. The man took off his glasses revealing a blue eye and a brown eye, he lifted a phone up to his ear and starting talking into it. A black van that used to be behind him pulled out and drove off. He tucked the phone into his coat pocket, put back on his shades, then walked towards a Staff Entrance. He was let in immediately.

"This just got interesting," I mumbled to myself while walking into the museum, trying to catch up to the group. Zoe joined us soon after, mumbling about some idiotic playboy. The group went around looking at stuff while I went off, deeper into the building.

I sorta remembered the layout from when I was younger, just barely, though. I walked to the restrooms and waited until an employee exited the Employees Only room to get in. I made sure no one was looking before turning myself into, basically, shadows. Erebus said that I hadn't mastered it yet so I more or less looked like some sort of very transparent phantom, I prayed that no one would see me and ventured on. I went through corridors filled with monsters of all shapes and sizes, plus a few mortals that would do anything for money. I was never spotted. I went inside a room just before the door closed (It would be kinda sketchy if a door just pulled itself open when they were there, don't ya think?).

I entered a room filled with beefy monsters watching from every position while others ran around taking orders. I looked towards the most prominent part of the room, there was a shape of a man sitting in a shadow so that no one could see any part of him, bar his arms resting upon the armrests of his throne. But I didn't need to see him to know who it was, I could tell just from his Aura. I was looking at Atlas, the General of Kronos.

"Shit," I said before I could stop myself. The guards that were watching where I had entered from turned in my direction with narrowed eyes. The guards were a Cyclops and two dracaena. The dracaena hissed and moved towards my current position. I mouthed shit over and over again while trying to go somewhere- anywhere else. If I get noticed by them; I'll get noticed by _everyone_.

The dracaena that had advanced hissed one last time before lunging. I watched as she hit the wall I used to be at. The other dracaena guffawed and the cyclops let out a laugh while trying to stop himself.

"Ssshut up!" The dracaena hissed in embarrassment. She rubbed her sore face and walked off to the other two while they laughed at her. I calmed my shocked nerves and advanced into the shadows so that I could see nearly everything from one point. I heard shuffling coming from one of the entrances, Dr. Thorn appeared walking straight for the General as everyone kept calling Atlas. Damn, that sonuvabitch reformed fast.

"They're here, sir," He said in his french accent while taking off his glasses that covered his eyes.

Atlas' hands clasped together, "I know, you imbecile." He said, "But _where_ are they?" He asked.

"The rocket museum, General," He said.

"The National Air And Space Museum," A boy said. I hadn't noticed him standing by Atlas' throne, Atlas' aura masked his. He had mischievous features, sandy blond hair that was turning a light gray already, and a scar going down the side of his face. My mouth formed a frown, this was the "Luke" I had been hearing of.

"How many?" Atlas asked.

"Five, sir," Thorn said. "That satyr, Grover. The daughter of Zeus, Thalia. The daughter of Hades, Bianca. The son of Erebus, Perseus. And lastly, the Hunter with the silver circlet, Zoe-"

"I know who _she_ is," Atlas growled out.

Luke gave Thorn two thumbs up and mouthed, "Good job, dumbass!". Everyone else shifted uncomfortably while Thorn looked at the ground with a red face under Atlas' gaze.

Luke stepped up, "Let me take them," He said. "We have more than enough-"

"Patience," Atlas said, stopping Luke from talking. "They'll have their hands full already. I've sent them a surprise - a playmate! It'll keep them occupied."

Luke tried to reason with him but was cut off once again.

"We cannot risk you, my boy," Atlas said.

Thorn's mouth formed a smirk. "Yes, _boy_. You are much too fragile to risk. How about you let _me_ finish them off, sir," Thorn suggested.

"No," Atlas said while rising from his seat. He had light brown skin, slicked back dark hair. He was very muscular and wore an expensive brown silk suit. He had a brutal face, huge shoulders, and hands that could snap a flagpole in half. His eyes were like stone but a very dark brown, almost onyx color.

"You've already disappointed me, Thorn," He said. Thorn tried to speak up but was just shut down by Atlas at every attempt.

"I gave you a very simple task, yet you came back with _NOTHING_! No child of one of the eldest gods! We had to substitute with a Roman to lure Artemis in! Thank Kronos she just needs to save every maiden!" Atlas yelled at Thorn.

"But you promised me revenge!" Thorn protested. "A command of my own!"

"I am the General of Kronos!" Atlas yelled back. "I will only choose lieutenants who give me results! It is only thanks to Luke that we salvaged the plan. Now get out of my sight, until I find some menial task for you to do." Atlas said.

"Now, we must separate the daughter of Zeus, Thalia, from the others. The monster will be drawn towards her." Atlas said.

"The others will be difficult to get rid of, sir, for example; the Hunter, Zoe-" Luke was cut off by Atlas telling him to never say her name. Luke apologized before backing up.

"Let me show you how we will take car of the rest of the group." Atlas pointed to one of the mortal guards. "You have the teeth?" He asked.

The guard stumbled forward, "Yes, sir." He said.

"Plant 'em," Atlas said while sitting back down into his throne.

The guard pulled out a small bag and carefully pulled out sharp white teeth and planted them in a single soil spot. He backed away after all the teeth were buried. Atlas said excellent before telling them to water them. Another guard came up with a watering jug, he poured its crimson red contents onto the soil. The soil began to bubble.

Atlas went on to a short rant saying that he should show Luke an army that would make his army on his ship seem highly insignificant. It's safe to say they got into a heated argument since Luke had been heavily training his army.

The previously bubbling soil began to split where a tooth had been planted.

"Behold, my ultimate killing machine!" Atlas said, standing up.

The first struggling creature out of the dirt said; "Mew?"

The creature was a kitten. An orange tabby cat with white stripes like a tiger. I was expecting to be scared when I first saw what was going to appear, now I was staring at the kitten playing with the other kittens that just came out of the earth as well.

Atlas' hands balled into fists. " _What is this? Cute kittens?!_ " Atlas yelled. " _Where did you find these teeth?_ " He asked.

The guard was white in the face and started stuttering. "I-in the exhibit, sir. Just like you said; the saber-toothed tiger exhibit-"

"You imbecile! I said the tyrannosaurus!"- I did a double take, how do you mistake a tyrannosaurus rex with a saber-toothed tiger? -"Gather these infernal little beasts. And make sure I never see them again!" Atlas yelled at the guard. The guard and two others quickly gathered up the kittens and ran off.

"Someone get me the right teeth!" Atlas yelled. A mortal guard quickly exited the room.

I think Luke thought that Atlas would back him when he said, "This is why I don't use mortals. They are unreliable."

"They are weak-minded, easily bought, and violent," Atlas said. "I love them."

A few minutes later, the guard hustled in carrying a hand full of large pointy teeth.

"Terrific," Atlas said. He jumped down from his highly placed throne, cracks appeared where he landed on the ground.

"I shall do this myself. I do not need any screw ups happening." Atlas said.

He held up one of the teeth. "Dinosaur teeth - brilliant! Those idiotic mortals don't even know when they have dragon teeth right in their hands. And not just any dragon teeth. These come from the ancient Sybaris herself! They are perfect." Atlas said.

He planted all twelve of the teeth into the ground, sprinkled the soil with the crimson liquid, tossed the now empty can, and held both his arms out wide. "Rise!"

The soil trembled and shifted. A single skeletal hand shot out of the ground, grasping at air.

Atlas looked towards his throne, where Luke was. "Quickly, do you have the scent?" Atlas asked holding out his hand.

Luke nodded towards a dracaena. "Yesss, milord," the dracaena said. She pulled out a stash of silver fabric and me eyes widened in shock. How did they get that? Maybe they attacked the hunt to get it.

"Great," Atlas said. "Once my warriors catch its scent, they will pursue her relentlessly. No weapons known to half-blood or Hunter. There will tear the Hunter and her allies to shreds. Toss it to me!"

As he said that all the other skeletons erupted from the ground. There were twelve of them, each tooth Atlas planted created one. They weren't any skeleton type of stuff you see on Halloween. They were just bones and modern army clothes, that is until they started growing yellowish gray skin and everything else. If you didn't look as closely you would've thought they were normal living people. But their skin was transparent and their bones shimmered underneath the skin.

One of them looked straight at me coldly and a few monsters looked in my direction. Only they could see me, not the monsters. The dracaena leaned over to hand Atlas and I thought, "Well, it's now or never,". I shot out of the shadows and intercepted the fabric from getting to Atlas. I ran straight into his shadow and appeared across the room, unfortunately, blocked in by walls that kept me from escaping. But one of the skeletons had already gotten a whiff of me and was running towards me. I looked down at my right side, there was a piece of my shirt missing. I looked back up and saw the other skeletons passing around a gray fabric and sniffing it with closed eyes. They all turned to me.

Atlas yelled in outrage and Luke started going down stairs trying to get to me along with almost all the monsters in the room. I turned around swiftly and ran straight through the wall separating me, from all of them for at least a few minutes.

"Oh, shit. It worked. Ghosting out actually worked. Thank you, Erebus!" I said to myself. In the split second that I ran, I heard Atlas yell out my name along with Luke.

I caught my breath then heard screams coming from where the group had headed in the first place. I ran off down the museum passing by mortals and trying not to push anyone over. I entered the area and saw a mother and her son. The mother was trying to get the kid out of the place while a few ran past, a couple screaming.

The boy turned around when they were about to leave the area, agitating the mother more so. "Look, momma, a kitty!". My eyes widened and I ran off to where he was looking.

"You've gotta be kidding me!" I yelled out when I saw Grover playing his reed pipes far away from the Nemean Lion that was trying to eat Thalia while she tried to stab it with her spear that was dancing with electricity. The spear wasn't penetrating the beast, neither were Zoe's arrows or Bianca's quick jabs at the beast trying to find a weak spot. It wasn't penetrating the beast, but the electricity did a little bit to the beast making it shrivel for a few second before becoming annoyed and lashing out at her.

"A little help here!" Thalia and Bianca shouted. I nodded and ran towards the Nemean Lion. I pressed down on Revenge and I had a sword in my hands in seconds. I knew that my sword would have no effect on it, but I had to grab its attention.

I swung my sword like you would do with a baseball bat. It lurched sideways almost falling over and stumbling. It steadied itself and bared its teeth at me and getting into a pouncing position facing me. I tapped my sword against the floor a couple times before running off to the shops. I jumped over a rack of tourist toys and gifts before knocking over a stand of photos. I reached towards a rack and grabbed bags of Astronaut Ice Cream. I said it wasn't as bad as I expected - but it was still pretty damn awful. I could just stand eating it.

I ripped open a packet and put some in my mouth, "Yep, that's the stuff," I said while spitting it out. I wiped my mouth and ran out of the store. I had a plan, I learned shit, I had already proven that. Hercules strangled the Lion since he was too much of an idiot to find its weak point and just decided to use the strength he got as a baby. I did not get any super strength as a baby and fortunately already knew its weak spot, the mouth.

I ran up to Bianca and Thalia holding it off while Zoe's arrows bounced aimlessly off its pelt. Grover was off to the side playing his reed pipes, plants from underneath the foundation split the floor open and wrapped around the Nemean Lion's legs trying to hold it in place, it worked for only a few moments, but that was all I needed.

"Nice to see you're back!" Thalia yelled sarcastically. Bianca had her teeth clenched together and stayed silent and ran up to where Zoe was.

"I know how to kill it! If you don't want me to I will walk away and put everything back!" I yelled back at her. She huffed and strikes at the Lion again. I waited till the plants and vines newly wrapped themselves around the Lions limbs before telling Thalia to shock it quickly. She yelled out and a much bigger arc of electricity shot out of her spear and into the Nemean Lion's body. It shivered and shriveled up, opening its mouth to roar out in anguish. I took my chance and threw the previously opened packets of Astronaut Ice Cream into its mouth.

Its eyes bulged and it clawed at its throat. It started gagging and doing that hurling thing where it looked like it was trying to cough up a furball.

"Aim at the mouth! Now!" I yelled out. Before it could even close its mouth arrows rained down on it. Bianca had given up using her knives on the beast and was arching arrows off quickly alongside Zoe.

The Nemean Lion rolled over, opening and closing its mouth while clawing at its throat some more before turning into gold dust, leaving behind its pelt.

"Ugh, that's gonna have to be a victory short lived," I said while falling to the ground and picking myself up.

"What do you mean?" Bianca said with Zoe close behind her with bows in hand.

"Well, Zoe? Did the Hunters get into a fight with some monsters recently? And by chance, did they get away with some of your clothing?" I asked. She nodded slowly.

"Well, there are now Spartai after us - well, me," I said. Zoe's eyes widened.

"How many Spartai? And how?" She asked.

"Twelve. And they were about to get the scent off your clothing but I intervened and took it before they couch, sadly enough, one of them ripped a piece of my shirt off and passed it around to its buddies when I raced to get the piece of your clothing." I explained while showing them the part of my shirt that had been ripped.

"Great, but where were you and who summoned the Spartai?" She asked.

"Uh, I was in the employees only area. And the summoner was the General, his monsters, and lieutenants," I said while I was slapped upside the head by Bianca. Zoe paled when I said the General. I couldn't just say Atlas, it freaked them out enough when I said the General.

"Hey!" I said rubbing my head.

"The General?" Bianca asked confused.

"We'll explain later. We need to go now if twelve of them are after you." Zoe said. She grabbed the pelt off the ground and threw it to me while heading to the exit with everyone behind her. I was a little miffed holding the pelt and considered throwing it aside. But that means that the enemies would have it in hand, plus I didn't want it to go to waste.

"Wait up! Thalia, shoot this, please." I said. She shrugged.

"What do you mean 'shoot it'?" She asked. I pulled over a trashcan and laid the pelt on top of it, it had transformed into a hideous jacket. I picked it up off of it.

"Shoot it with lightning, please. I have no need for the pelt." They knew how it was technically my winnings from being the one to have a plan on how to kill it. She nodded and held out her hand. An arc shot out and the trashcan set fire, I mumbled Lady Artemis before throwing it in the depleting fire. But it didn't freaking burn, so much for that. I cursed and picked the hideous thing up.

"Agh, we have to go." I said and started off to the exit.

We quickly left the building and ran outside to be greeted by three mortal guards, but they were working for Atlas. I heard Zoe curse in greek beside me and pull out her bow.

"You can't kill them, Zoe!" Bianca whisper yelled at Zoe while she was taking aim. Zoe grimaced and put her bow away.

"Then what do you suppose should we do? Kindly lead them off? It's obvious they're not normal mortals working." She said while watching the guards with narrowed eyes.

"I'll lead them away, they've already seen me and will recognize me. Plus the Spartai are after me, not you guys. I'll find you. Now go." I said.

They didn't have time to say no before I walked up to one of the guards and punched them. The other two turned to me and their eyes widened.

"Hey! It's the kid!" One yelled while pulling the punched mortal off the ground. All three of them advanced towards me and I ran off in the opposite direction of the van. I signaled for the rest of the group to go and they didn't put up much hesitation when going to the van.

I took multiple turns and alleyways seeing if I could lose them. When they were still following me I kicked it up a notch; I pushed stuff over, jumped over a fence ending the alleyway I was in. The guards were much farther behind me but still coming. I grimaced and got onto a dumpster. Two of them were now trying to work their way over the fence while the last watched me curiously. I jumped off of the dumpster, grasping onto a broken fire escape ledge. I pulled myself onto the platform then went up. They were way too fat and out of shape to possibly jump as far as I did, not mentioning strength wise.

At the top of the fire escape, I climbed onto the roof of the building and looked around. The whole place was illuminated and definitely not quite, but it seemed almost a good kind of thing, I was brought back into memories of the old apartment, living with my mom and hearing this all night and day. I grit my teeth and looked around. The van stood out, it was white with the strawberry field logo on it. They were in traffic and there was the black van a good thirty cars behind theirs. I looked into the alleyway to see all of them trying to get onto the fire escape. I let out a chuckle and jumped onto the rooftop of the building to my right, which brings me that much closer to the van. I jumped to two more buildings before going down another fire escape and exiting an alleyway that led to the streets.

I walked a couple blocks while watching traffic and my back. I needed to find the damn van again, it's not just gonna stay in place. The sidewalks were awful, it was the afternoon and it was bustling. But the traffic was slow because of it, and I was grateful for that. I finally spotted the van after a few more blocks. I looked behind me one last time to see two Spartai emerge from an alleyway. My eyes widened and I ran into traffic. I know, it was stupid, but I just wanted to get in that damned van and relax for at least a few minutes before dealing with more shit. Cars honked at me and I didn't even try to say sorry and instead flipped the most annoying ones off, which were the ones just repeatedly honking their horns and the ones that kept it blaring. I opened up the side door and jumped in, closing it behind me.

"Sup," I said while falling back into the seat and wincing. I forgot that the pelt was still folded up in my drawstring bag, it's not a good feeling to fall back on an almost rock hard object on the outside. I pulled it out and laid it in my lap.

"I was wondering why they were blaring their horns," Bianca murmured while sitting back in her seat.

"Yeah, I'm glad you're not dead too," I said sarcastically.

"What happened to the guards?" Grover asked.

"Couldn't get past a fire escape. Stumped 'em at that one." I replied.

"Spartai?" Zoe asked.

"Oh, they're very close. I suggest that you pull off of the main road." I said. I heard her mumble something before backing up and making a U-turn and pulling off the road.

"Why are you out of breath?" Thalia asked.

"I'm not, really. I'm just anxious and all, plus running around and turning down multiple alleyways, and jumping over and pushing stuff while running, and going up flights of stairs and jumping off of three buildings getting your blood pumping will do that to you." I said while breathing out.

"Parkour?" Grover asked with wide eyes.

I grinned. "Parkour, bro," I said. He grinned too and we fist bumped.

Thalia muttered something about boys and I heard Bianca mutter, "Ugh, unbelievable. They go to wanting to kill one another to this.". Zoe grimaced and turned off onto a less crowded road. I remembered something and got into the passenger seat.

"What are you doing?!" Zoe asked while hitting me and trying to keep me back. I pushed against her and got into the passenger seat.

"From the rooftops I got a good view of everything, you guys were being followed by them," I told her and looked into the rear view mirror. Sure enough, they were right there a few cars behind us. Zoe huffed and switched multiple lanes.

"We gotta ditch the car," Thalia said while unbuckling.

"And what are we gonna do after that?" Zoe asked while speeding past a few cars and switching lanes. She was trying to lose them.

"I know!" Bianca yelled. "Go into that parking lot!"

"But we'll be trapped-" Zoe was cut off by Bianca.

"I know. Just trust me." She said. Zoe grudgingly turned into the parking lot. We all got out of the van, following Bianca down some stairs. We got a few of our things out before so, but I knew I forgot something. You can always _feel_ it when you forget something.

"Subway entrance," She said beaming. "Let's go South. Alexandria." Bianca said.

"I'll take anything," Thalia said. "We lost them, or at least we will," She added.

We bought tickets and got through the turnstiles, looking behind us for our pursuers. A few minutes later we were safely aboard a sound-bound train, that was heading away from DC, with us all sitting in a less crowded compartment, surprisingly. When the train went above ground we spotted a black helicopter that belonged to the General's men, it wasn't coming after us, though. We lost them, but I knew it wouldn't last.

"Good job, Bianca, thinking of the subway station," Grover said.

"Yeah, well. I saw that station when Nico and I came through last summer. I remember being really surprised to see it, it wasn't here when we used to live in D.C." Bianca said. I did a double take.

"New? But the station looked really old." Grover said with a frown.

"I guess," Bianca said. "But trust me, when we lived here as little kids, there was no subway here."

Thalia sat forward. "Wait a minute. No subway _at all_?"

Bianca nodded.

I sucked in History and all, but I knew that D.C.'s subways couldn't be less than twelve years old. I guess everyone thought the same by the looks of it.

"Bianca," Zoe said. "How long ago..." Her voice got drowned out. The sound of the helicopter from before was getting louder.

"We have to change trains," I said. "Next station."

We only thought about getting away safely for the next half hour. We had to switch trains twice. I had no clue where we were going, let me rephrase that, I had no clue where we were, I did know where we were going.

Unfortunately, when we got off the last train we were at the end of the line, in an industrial area with nothing but warehouses and railway tracks. And snow. I don't know if I have told anyone about this yet, but I deeply hate snow and the cold in general. I just don't like it. Snow and I don't mix, fire and I are a whole different matter.

We wondered for a while, hoping to find another passenger train somewhere, but we came up empty handed. There were just rows and rows of freight cars, most of which were covered in snow and looked like they hadn't moved in years. My nose was cold, red, and runny. I kept mumbling so myself and handed over the lion pelt to the girls to share. Grover had his fur which kept him content, even though it only covered his bottom half.

We found a homeless guy standing by a trash can fire. We must've looked pretty damn pathetic because he gave us a toothless grin and said, "Come on over here. Y'all need to get warmed up."

We huddled around the fire. Thalia's teeth were chattering, Bianca was currently using the lion's fur jacket. Thalia said, "Well this is g-great."

"My hooves-feet, feet are frozen," Grover complained while trying to catch his slip up.

"Maybe we should call camp," Bianca said. "Chiron-"

"No, they cannot help us anymore. We must finish this ourselves." Zoe said.

I remembered what I forgot in the van suddenly. I gazed at the railroad yard silently, thinking upon my now gone iPod. It had more than 500 songs downloaded on it. I sniffed and wiped away a small tear. It was somewhere lost in DC, just waiting to be found by some person and taken advantage of. I steeled my nerves and looked away from the railway.

"You know," the man said. "You're never completely without friends." His beard was tangled and his face grimy, but his was was kind. "You kids need a train going west?" He asked.

"Yes, sir," I responded politely. "Do you know of any?"

He pointed a greasy hand.

Suddenly I noticed a freight train, gleaming, and had not an ounce of snow of it. It was one of those automobile carrier trains, with steel mesh curtains and three decks of cars inside of it. The said of the train said, "Sun West Line"

I looked back to the guy, he smiled a toothless smile at the train. I noticed now that he had a yellow, bright, sunny, glow. I then looked back to the freight train and the name imprinted on it.

"Bullshit," I mumbled.

"Well, that's... convenient," Thalia said while turning back to the man. "Thanks, uh..."

The homeless guy was gone. The trash can in front of us was cold and empty as if he had taken the flames with him.

An hour later we were heading west. There was no problem with who would drive now since everyone had their own car. And a variety to choose from. Zoe and Bianca had gotten closer since they both were shooting arrows at the Nemean Lion and were crashed out in a Lexus on the top deck. Grover was playing racecar driver behind the wheel of a Lamborghini. And Thalia had hot wired the radio in a black Mercedes SLK so she could pick up the alt-rock station from D.C.

I was planning on joining her later but went to the very top floor and sat on the edge with my legs hanging off. My hair kept behind blown into my eyes, I had bangs that just reached there, but they were usually swept to the side. I thought about what Bianca had said at the subway, about how the subway hadn't been there. And it all came to me. The Lotus Casino is what my dad called it, I remembered my mom giving me a lesson on it and how to never go in there. I would most likely never come out, no matter how strong my will, I would be persuaded.

It was dark out and very cold, not to mention how the wind kept blowing straight on me from my position. I started thinking about why my dad hadn't told me before. Had he just forgotten? I decided to think about it more tomorrow than dwell on it. I relaxed and laid down on my back facing the stars with my legs hanging off the side. I decided to maybe go see Thalia after an hour of peace. I deserved it I decided.

I breathed out and closed my eyes in bliss.

 **Just the actual chapter by itself, not including the A/N's and stuff and the not yet included review responses, was nearly 7000 words. Sorry for the delay and all, but I think that the length of this makes up for it. During most of writing this I was listening to a playlist of Panic! At the Disco, Fall Out Boy, and Imagine Dragons. Damn I love Bleeding Out - Imagine Dragons and Victorious - Panic! At the Disco. It is literally 1 am when I am finishing this and I am tired as hell now. One second it's 11:58, the next it's 1:00 - now it's freaking 2:00! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Favorites, comments, all that jazz it highly appreciated. Lastly, #PrayForParis. Gotta show support for them.**

 **Again, I will be putting up the pairing results on the next chapter to see the actual difference and stuff.**

 **~ FindADifferentUsername**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello, people! I apologize for the exceptionally long wait, but I was caught up in a really big writers block and school got in the way, so I had to stop for a while. But I am back now and am ready to continue. By the way, I'm going to stop putting "Percy POV" at the beginning of the chapters, I highly doubt I will be using any other POV in the near future. Oh, and just a quick warning, this chapter does get a bit... graphic.**

 **And I am deeply sorry for not responding to reviews in the last chapter, I had not been feeling well and never got around to do it. So review responses from both Chapter 10 and cChapter 11 will be included with this one. The responses will be put at the end of the story, I have a lot of writing to do.**

 **Chapter 12 ~**

"How the hell did you manage to do this while only breaking five test tablets?!"

"Oh, it's quite simple, sister, I just controlled my temper." I answered, relaxing back into the plush armchair with my feet propped up on the left armrest.

"I don't like you." Aurora said, sending me a glare. I laughed and stood up, walking over to her red, four poster bed and sitting down at the foot of it.

"This is what you get for choosing to take the Physical & Mental test before the Intelligence test, unlike me." I commented with a crooked smile.

Aurora just growled lightly, staring at the remaining pieces of what used to be a tablet. "Well, excuse me for loathing the idea of taking this stupid test right off the bat." she said.

"How many have you broken now?"

"Eleven."

There was a slight pause, then Perseus started laughing, holding his stomach and falling off the bed.

"It's not that funny!" Aurora yelled.

"Yes, it is!" I responded. I stood up, still chuckling and walked to the door. "I'll be right back. I'm getting you a new tablet." I said, walking out. I heard a faint, "Thank you." before I closed the door.

I walked down the hall and turned left, walking into the room where most of the electronics are kept. I saw a stand with multiple tablets propped on it and walked over, grabbing one and exiting the room. I stopped at my room before going straight to Aurora's. I looked around before entering, setting the new tablet down on my dark blue bed.

"Now where is that trial-core?" I asked myself, looking around. A trial-core is what's used to further protect something that it usually put under great amounts of stress. I had used one on my tablet so that whenever one "accidentally" flew out the window, it wouldn't break. That was how I only managed to break five. I went over to a black armoire and opened it, there was mainly just clothes hanging in it and a few stacks resting at the bottom, but I knew better. I lifted one of the stacks of clothes and pulled out a small black box from underneath it. "There is it." I said to myself, putting the box in my pocket and putting the clothes back where they were, closing the armoire. I picked up the tablet from me bed and left, going to Aurora's room which was just a few doors down.

I walked into her room and closed the door, tossing Aurora the tablet and plopping down into the red armchair which was in the corner of the room.

"What took you so long?" she asked, starting up the tablet and signing back into the test.

"I stopped by my room to get you something." I answered.

"Oh? And what was that?" she asked, looking at me with a raised eyebrow, her red eyes slightly narrowed.

"Something that kept me from breaking about fifty tablets." I said, pulling out the box and opening it. I took out a small chip and tossed it to her, she caught it and gave me a questioning look. "It's a trial-core." I told her. " _That's_ how I managed to only break five."

"Ooh, I knew you were a cheater at heart!" she said, using the trial-core on the tablet and having the tablet immediately produce an electric orange aura.

"Yeah, yeah, that should keep it from breaking." I said, waving my hand in a dismissing manner and closing my eyes. "Now, how hard is the Physical & Mental test?" I asked, dreading the response.

"Absolute hell." I heard her say. "That's why I was bed-ridden for a whole week."

"Damn," I said, sighing. "I can't tell which is worse."

"It's the Physical & Mental test, definitely the Physical & Mental test." Aurora said. "This is absolutely tedious and infuriating, but the physical test is just horrendous. I can't even describe it using words, you're just gonna have to endure it." I groaned out after hearing that.

"I don't wanna!"

"I didn't either, but I still got my ass to that training room!" Aurora snapped, laying aside the tablet. "Come on, you're supposed to begin the test in a few minutes." Aurora said, standing up and walking over to me, offering me a hand. I took it and she pulled me up, we both then walked out of the red themed room.

"I hate this."

"Who doesn't?"

"We're the only ones to have this done, I'm pretty sure we're the only ones that hate it - other than the guy that has to make all those tablets." I said.

"Yeah, he must fucking hate us." Aurora commented.

"I wouldn't doubt it." I added.

We arrived at the training room where my final test would take place, the physical test. I took a deep breath, walking into the room with Aurora in tow.

"Aurora and Perseus, it is a pleasure." Ouranos said, tipping his head slightly. He was dressed in the usual armor, silver gauntlets and vambraces, and was holding a silver and blue gripped claymore which was freshly sharpened by the looks of it. "I hope that you have had enough time to prepare, brother." Ouranos commented.

"You bet I didn't!" I said, walking over to an armor stand. It held black armor which just gave off fear, stygian iron vambraces and one stygian iron gauntlet with a fingerless black glove beside it. I put the armor on carefully, making sure I did everything a hundred percent correctly. After slipping the fingerless glove onto my right hand, I held it out and dark gray blade with a blue grip and pointed crossguard appeared in my hand. I admired my weapon for a few second before turning around and walking over to Ouranos, passing by Aurora. I gave her a small thumbs up and she sighed, walking over to the far wall to watch.

When I arrived, Ouranos was laughing. "Even in these circumstances, you never cease to amuse me." he said, bringing up his sword. "But I must say, I never thought you'd be one for using a scimitar. I have always fancied claymores, with their long, thin blades which slice right through almost all armor, not even mentioning their reach."

"Well, I always loved the look of scimitars, especially when dual wielded, sadly enough, I am not nearly gifted enough to dual wield them. But that doesn't stop me from fighting using only one." I said. Ouranos nodded in consideration.

"You have me at that, the design of a scimitar _is_ something special." Ouranos said. I nodded to him.

"What exactly will I be entitled to do in this test?" I questioned.

"Now why would I tell you that? It takes away half the fun." Ouranos said, hefting the claymore onto his right shoulder.

"Aurora wouldn't give, it was worth a try." I responded, shrugging my shoulders. Ouranos just chuckled.

"Very well, then I presume you're ready to begin?"

"Indeed, Ouranos," I responded, getting into a defended stance for sparring.

"What are you doing?"

"Huh?" Perseus was dumbfounded, standing straight with his sword at his side.

"When did I say we were going to spar?" Ouranos questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"I-I thought it was implied, you know, with the whole - I'll just stop speaking." Perseus said, casting his gaze towards the ground.

"Good. We'll start out with the first strength tests." Ouranos said, waving a hand behind him. A set of different types of objects appeared, from huge boulders to a seat with metal plates on the arm rests. Damnit, I hate electricity.

"One of the tests wouldn't happen to involve sending mass amounts of electric currents into me, would it?" Perseus asked sheepishly.

Ouranos nodded, looking towards the electric chair. "Yes, there will be. That won't be a problem, will it? Aurora had a fine time taking that test."

"That's because one of Aurora's elements is lighting and electric currents..." I mumbled, looking to the side and then back with a grimace. "Let's get this over with," I said out loud, stepping forward.

"Great! Follow me." Ouranos said, walking over to the objects which had appeared. Perseus followed silently, already picturing Aurora watching him from afar and laughing. Ouranos stopped at a metal table, wasn't anything special, bar the table with four amethyst colored crystals beside it.

"Take off your equipment, I'll inform you when it's needed." Perseus nodded, taking it off and putting it on an armor stand and then going back to the table. "Lay down," Perseus did so without question, now was not the time to play. Perseus watched as Ouranos took one of the amethyst colored crystals and gently laid it above Perseus' head on the table and then repeated it, laying another two next to Perseus' head, one on each side.

With only a single crystal left, Ouranos let out a breath. "Take deep breaths, this will be a mental strength test along with what you would do going through your own personal Hell. Whatever you do, do not resist, or you will not be waking up." Ouranos said sternly and seriously with a powerful stare. Perseus nodded, taking a deep breath. _Don't resist._ Ouranos nodded back at him, gently laying the last crystal in the middle of his forehead and mumbled a small chant. Perseus' vision went black and his breathing picked up.

 _"Don't resist, Perseus."_ He heard the distant voice of Ouranos say. He tried desperately to calm himself, but his breathing just kept getting quicker and quicker. _Come on! I'm not dying on the first test!_

Perseus cleared his mind, getting rid of the feeling of panic which had been putting him at huge risk. _That's it, just keep doing that and I'll make it._ Perseus let out one last deep breath before he was given back his sight, not in the place he last was.

 _"Good luck,"_ He heard Ouranos say before he gained sight of everything around him.

Perseus looked around, about to move his arms when he felt his arms being restrained above his head. He was chained to a dark gray, brick wall, his arms chained above him. His breathing quickened when dark memories resurfaced. He looked forwards and at himself, he was shirtless, his upper body littered with scars, deep and shallow. He was wearing rough, cloth pants which were ripped and stained with blood. He was in a room that looked more so like a dungeon made for torturing people, weapons and knives littered the floor - all of them were torture toys. His mind went blank for a few seconds, seeing images of bloody scythes, nails, and salt water. He felt like throwing up.

 _No, no, no, no, no. Anywhere but here!_

There was metal door with a barred window piece in the dungeon, bars rusted and bloody. There was blood coating a good portion of the floor, a small bit of bile here and there. And the smell, it reeked of the metallic smell of blood, old and fresh. He looked around for any way out of the room, pulling at the chains which kept him there desperately.

"Come on!" I shouted in panic, my mind starting to break down. My cries were silenced when the barred door opened and in stepped a figure wearing a dark brown hood which hid all their face, except their mouth. My heart stopped and I froze on the spot.

"Miss me?" The figure asked, the small portion of him visible lifting into a crooked smile. My mind was breaking, piece by piece. He felt like crying. He wasn't going to hide it.

A sudden thought resurfaced in his mind of what Ouranos had said to him before the test. "Take deep breaths, this will be a mental strength test along with what you would do going through your own personal Hell. Whatever you do, do not resist, or you will not be waking up."

 _My own personal Hell._

"Are we ready to begin?" The figure questioned, walking over to one of the corners of the room and picking up a curved blade. "Maybe we'll start at the wrist, slowly cutting downwards to the bend in your arm, and then continue from mid stomach up. Perform an autopsy." The figure said, slowly walking forwards. He remembered what happened, this had actually happened to him, everything was repeating itself. He wasn't going to let that happen, he still has the scars from back _then_.

The figure took the blade, slowly pushing it into his wrist, right where the artery was. Perseus bit his lip to keep himself from crying out in pain, causing blood to trail down from his mouth. He felt the blade stop when it was a good bit inside his wrist, going straight through the artery there, he then felt it begin to rip up his arm, going towards his elbow. His legs weren't chained, no part of his lower body was.

He kicked outwards, aiming for the figures legs. The figure stopped the blade in its tracks, still deeply implanted in his arm and now at his elbow. Perseus' kick had not gone even close to touching them. The figure stepped back, letting the curved blade hang from his arm, slowly falling out. The blade fell before Perseus could let out a word, dropping straight into his thigh.

"Gah!" He shouted out in pain, straining against the chains keeping him in place and kicking out with his good leg.

The figure tutted, stepping forward, a sinister grin now on his face. "You shouldn't have done that." I stared up at him, I _really_ shouldn't have done that. The figure reached down, ripping the blade from my thigh. I let out a scream of pain. The figure wiped the blade clean of its blood on my pants, stepping back and twirling it between their fingers.

"I'll be back," They said, leaving the cell and taking the blade with them. I drew in deep, ragged breaths, they would be coming back, and I would be put through more pain than I could ever imagine. I was light headed and weak, my vision blurry from severe blood loss.

I looked around, there must be something I could use. And just like that, a glint caught his eye. It was to his right, he could probably reach it with his right leg and pull it towards him. If only it wasn't his right leg that had been impaled. He grit his teeth, biting down on his lip, and kicked out his right leg, just barely catching the glinting object. He slowly pulled his leg back, bringing the object with it. He let out a deep huff of pain once his leg was back into its previous position and he could see the glinting object. It was a rusty and jagged dagger, covered in dried blood. He let loose a sigh and used his left foot to put the dagger in his lap, ever so slowly working the dagger towards his hands. After a good few minutes, he had the dagger in his mouth, he could taste the blood and was holding back a gag. He pulled on the chains slightly, them lowering enough that they were in reach of the dagger. He worked on the cuffs, they were worn down, could easily be broken by a quick slash of a blunt dagger, he had a sharpened one. He whipped his head sideways and the left cuff clattered to the floor, his left arm falling loose to his side. He felt tears slide down his face and let the dagger drop to his stomach. He lifted the dagger with his free arm after taking a short break, unlocking his right arm and letting the mutilated limb fall to his side.

He took a few deep breaths, gathering whatever strength he had left, and stood shakily. The dagger held in his left hand, his mutilated right arm hanging limply at his side. He limped on his right leg towards the door, clutching the dagger in his left hand.

He heard the distant sound of footsteps and awaited the return of his torturer, dagger in hand and ready to kill him. End his personal Hell and continue on with the rest of the test, hoping to forget this ever happened. Again.

The barred door opened, Perseus right behind the door. He saw the figure step in, stopping immediately and dropping a bucket filled with a liquid which sloshed around upon being dropped. Perseus saw the figure tense, about to turn around quickly and stop what was about to happen. But Perseus was faster, even in his current state. Perseus brought the knife around, slashing it across the figures neck and watching them drop to the ground. He watched as blood began to spread around the figure, forming a dark crimson puddle beneath his head and upper torso.

Perseus let loose a deep sigh, slowly sliding down the wall. His vision darkening until he felt nothing. Saw nothing. He panicked, thinking that he must've done something wrong, resisted the darkness and would never awaken. Bad thoughts kept going through his head until he felt himself being shaken. He sat up on the cold, metal table, the crystal which had been placed on his head flying off and onto the ground. He felt a small hand rest on his back, he sunk into it, slowly laying back down to steady his breathing.

"Was that the worst? Don't lie to me, Aurora." He asked, eyes opened and staring above into a light. He felt the hand on his back tense, slowly starting to rub in circles, providing him some sort of comfort.

"Yes, that was the worst one." She responded. Perseus nodded, relaxing into his sister's touch.

"I'll give you a 6-hour long break to get yourself together before we will continue, Perseus." He heard the voice of Ouranos say. He looked to his left, seeing the man with a strained face.

"You did good, Perseus. Rest up." Ouranos said, sending him an encouraging nod before walking off.

Perseus just concentrated on breathing. He had felt everything, could still feel the dagger impale itself into his thigh. His right thigh started to ache when thinking back to it. He sat up, looking at his right forearm which had been mutilated in his own personal Hell. There was no scar there, nothing, just perfectly clear skin. But he knew better. He looked towards his left ankle, seeing his black pants ridden up slightly. Even if his pants had ridden up only slightly, he could still make out the black and purple, nearly transparent, bracelet which was wrapped around it. That was what had kept all the scars from everyone's view, it's what kept them all hidden from sight. And he knew, if he were to remove the ankle bracelet, he would see the scar which ran up the length of his right forearm, right where the major artery was.

He let out one last sigh before throwing his legs over the table, Aurora stepping away and giving him some room.

"Come on, I need a nap." He said, holding out an arm for Aurora to throw over her shoulder. She rolled her eyes with a small smile, wrapping his arm around her neck and wrapping her left arm around his upper body to help him move.

"Come on, let's go then!" Aurora said, starting to move without Perseus. "All that watching and waiting for you to wake up - if you were gonna ever wake up - stressed me the hell out. I'll be joining you in that lovely nap."

Perseus laughed softly. "Sure, sis." His right arm which was hanging around her neck tightened. "I'm trying to hug you to show affection, can you move my arm down a little more so that I can actually hug you?"

Aurora laughed hard but nodded her head, moving his right arm a little below her shoulder. "Better?"

Perseus pulled her into a side hug. "Better."

 _Linebreak ~_

Percy shot up from his laid down position on the top of the train, feeling his shoulder get tapped and turned his head to the side.

"What?" He questioned, agitated from what he had experienced during his small nap, seeing as it was still really dark out.

"Oh, wow. I feel loved." He heard a slightly sass-filled voice respond. He turned around quickly, seeing the platinum blond haired girl which he had basically grown up with from the age of 6.

"Hemera?"

"Hello, 'brother'!" She responded, throwing her arms open wide as if waiting for a hug.

 **Yeah, I'm being _that_ guy! But, at least, Hemera was introduced, for three sentences! Ooh~ this is fun. I stopped here since that whole "dream" was actually really important and needed its own chapter. What happens with Percy and Hemera will be revealed next chapter - which won't take a couple months to get out, I promise. Updates won't be regular, but they shouldn't be every few months like they have been. Again, I'm extremely sorry for the late update, but I'm kinda proud of how this update turned out. Honestly, a lot better than how I had originally planned.**

 **Now for the results for the pairing. It was such a surprise! *Sarcasm***

 **1\. Hemera - 48 Votes!**

 **2\. Bianca - 33 Votes!**

 **3\. Artemis - 17 Votes!**

 **4\. Zoe - 14 Votes!**

 **5\. Harem - 6 Votes!**

 **6\. Other - 6 Votes!**

 **7\. Thalia - 3 Votes. (So sad)**

 **I was actually quite surprised at how Bianca was bumped up, a lot of people wanted her. But more wanted Hemera. So, the pairing is decided. Percy X Hemera!**

 **Now, Review Responses.**

 **Chapter 10 Responses ~**

 **TheFallenAce15 -** I see your writing style improving over time, great job!

 **Thanks! I've been working on it.**

 **True Wielder of Riptide -** Don't worry I won't be pissed if you don't kill him of quickly, as long as you do, I wish there was more to this chapter but it was good for the size. Idea, what if Markus comes on the quest but then Percy leaves him holding up the sky; that is close enough to death.

Sincerely,  
True Wielder of Riptide

 **Man, you really want Markus dead, don't you? I can practically feel the anticipation. And yeah, not much went on, but it seemed unnecessary to put into the big, important chapter that would take place next.**

 **Arkyz66 -** You've got a really good story going on here, well done! For the pairing, I vote either Hemera or Bianca. I really don't have any comment on the story, apart from that it is really well written! It's completely different from other Chaos stories, and for that I applaud you! Well done, and I'm keen for the next chapter! :D

 **Thanks! I tried to be different, having ideas floating around my head for a while, until I chose this one to implement.**

 **Divine Protector of Skyrim -** I've read many stories (like maybe 3,000 now? Idk.) anyways, this is pretty great story. I live how close Percy is to his parents.

I believe that either Hermera or Zoë would be the best choices. Since while Hermera could be seen just as a sister, but you've planted ideas/seeds for that said pairing along with Zoë. With Thalia, it wouldn't work with this story, along with Artemis. Around the beginning, when Percy was at the dance. He mentioned that he was there to protect them/become friends with them, not date one. So I can see where you get the pairing for Bianca; but I see her that she will just be a sister figure for Percy. Along with the harem it wouldn't entirely work unless you plant hints if him liking other girls, but a threesome perhaps?

These kinds of stories I really like, great, original, well written/thought out, original, long, did I mention original yet?, not rushed but quick, and did I forgot original. :)

Sincerely  
Divine Protector of Skyrim

 **You do make good points towards the pairing, but I'm not gonna focus on that too much. And thank you, I appreciate the compliments towards my story.**

 **kansalsudarsh -** It was a great chapter. I liked the way u have portrayed Erebus. I wanted 2 ask u, u have already made an antagonist in the story-Chaos, so r u going 2 show her and Percy's conflict during the Titan war or after it. Other than that, u r doing great.

 **Okay, to answer your question first, it really depends on how fast the story advances in terms of him gaining back memories and powers, I plan for him to get little tidbits here and there, but really start with Chaos after the Titan war. And thanks, I appreciate all the positive comments!**

 **Anthony (Guest) -** I really wish that this can be harem to make every reader some what happy !

 **Yeah, I know, everyone's not gonna be happy with the outcome of the pairing. I just wish I could appease everyone, but, it's not possible.**

 **Guest -** Like the chapter and for the shortened name of the silver and stygian iron hunting knifes shortened name I would suggest the S.A.S iron dual hunting knifes

 **Thanks for the suggestion, but I'll probably just call them her hunting knives or something. The long name was more so for the description, but I do like the sound of S.A.S. And I'm glad you liked the chapter, it means a lot.**

 **Lord Nitro -** MORE DAMMIT MOOORE. Armies, prepare for war! *an army of raging fanfic readers marches forward*

 **Oh, no... Forces, prepare! The raging fanfic readers will be arriving soon! We must be ready to take them head on! *Forces order themselves into position for defending their rightful ruler***

 **Red Viper Writer -** Wow, I read all the chapters to make this review, great great greaaaat story, Please update soon, I would love to see this story progress. _

 **Thanks, I appreciate the positivity. I hope you enjoy what's coming next!**

 **IcessOfWaterAndFire -** I absolutely LOVE Percy stories where he is not just a son of Poseidon! You are such a good writer I can't wait for the next chapter! Keep up the AMAZING work!

 **I feel the same way about those types of stories, makes it more interesting. And thanks, I'm glad you're looking forward to the future chapters.**

 **perciejack -** KILL MARK DUDE! ON THE QUEST IN DESERT! ALSO, YOU HAVE TO DO BBIANCA AND PERCY!

 **OH MY GOD, WHY ARE WE YELLING! OKAY, I HEAR YOU!**

 **A quick thank you to all the other reviewers who said their pairing choice and gave me such nice feedback, sorry I couldn't respond to your reviews personally. I'm trying to fly through this as quickly as possible.**

 **Chapter 11 Responses ~**

 **True Wielder of Riptide -** Great long chapter, but one question. Why not have Percy sacrifice the pelt, will he have to sacrifice it later for someone else or just keep it for himself. For who Percy should be in a relationship with please don't do Bianca because of how well you have developed them, they feel like brother and sister so having them paired together just seems wrong.

Sincerely,  
True Wielder of Riptide

 **Thanks and I'm glad you asked that. How am I supposed to keep the brother-sister relationship going on forever if one of them dies? That's all the information I'm giving out. And I suppose you don't really need to worry about the pairing anymore!**

 **Julle023 -** I love P!AtD, FOB and Imagine Dragons! And your story too!

 **Yeah, and d'aww~ thanks!**

 **perciejack -** this is awesome! pls rite more... bircy

 **"Bircy" I love it, it sounds adorable. And thanks, perciejack!**

 **Annabeth Chase -** Continúa con la historia

 **Wait a second, I didn't do that good in Spanish. Don't worry, I will continue the story! No te preocupes, voy a seguir la historia!**

 **The Nightstriker -** This was an awesome chappie! Especially the part in the car I cannot believe things could get that violent XDXDXD IDK if ur still adding up for the polls but I'd vote for Bianca and if ur killing her off then Thalia both would be fine either way but I don't think Artwmis should date Percy I mean I love the pairing but even I think it's overused! have u gone on Twitter today? XD #WeAreAllHarry

 **Thanks and I was kinda iffy about the car scene when uploading that chapter, but if it made you happy, I'm happy with it. And I don't go on social media often, so I have no clue what you're talking about :D**

 **EpicSofa -** This is a really good story so far and I'd love to see how you continue this.

 **Thanks, I appreciate it, EpicSofa!**

 **JustAnOpinion -** Hemera! Also, Hemera is not a sisterly relationship, just read chapter 4. :). Also, for Bianca it is sisterly, Zoe and Artemis have no affection for boys, and Thalia miiiiiight have a crush on percy. That is just my opinion(Look at name)

 **You guys get really into this whole pairing thing, don't ya? Eh, It makes me laugh seeing them. Thanks for the review, JustAnOpinion.**

 **The Bird of Flames -** Oh mah gud your story is one that I've been waiting for. Please write more, and soon!

 **Thanks! I love seeing reviews like these. And I'm getting back in action with writing.**

 **Again, and thanks to all those who I didn't personally reply to! I appreciate all reviews! And now, I have finished the Review Responses!**

 **That's all for now, I'll hopefully be back soon. I hope you enjoyed, don't forget to favorite, follow, and review.**

 **~FindADifferentUsername**


	13. Chapter 13

**I'd advise you to go back and read the end of the last chapter since you might be confused after such a long wait. Now that that's been said, get nice and comfy because this is quite a long chapter.**

"What are you doing here?!" I hissed, looking around to make sure no one had seen her or was snooping in.

"Well, aren't you pleasant?" Hemera said, huffing and crossing her arms. She sat cross-legged on the hood of a yellow GTR. "I came here to help you," She said, standing up. "And don't worry, I made sure no one had seen me or could hear us."

"You're insane!" I whisper yelled.

"Hey! Only slightly unstable, not insane." Hemera said, narrowing her eyes.

"And you just admitted it," I said, shaking my head and turning around to see if I could find out where we were by now. "If you're here to help, what do you plan on doing?" I asked.

"Ah, that's the thing, Erebus might've come up with this whole idea. So, don't look at me like I'm insane-"

"You are."

"- when it's all Erebus' doing, okay?" She finished, sending me a glare. I scratched the back of my neck, turning back to her. She had an eyebrow raised and her arms and legs still crossed, sitting on the hood of the car. I nodded.

"Good. I need you to introduce me as your sister and say that I am here to help. They think you're Erebus' son, and they'll think that I am above the laws when you introduce me as your sister." She said, an open-mouthed smile now present on her face. I stared back, straight-faced.

"No? Okay, I'll just make it so that you'll be the only one able to see me. Seeing as my domain is Day, I can just blend into all sources of light and can bend the light around myself, they won't be seeing anything of me." She went on to explain her plan seeing as Erebus' was stupid and I couldn't help but nod.

"It would work, but what are you trying to do?" I questioned further.

"Ugh!" She threw her hands up. "Why do you ask so many questions?! You need my help dealing with the asshole that Artemis is holding up, making sure that he doesn't meet with Gaia. You don't have an ounce of your previous power, and I know that as soon as he sees you, Chaos will know everything." She explained and realization dawned on my face. I had connected all the dots upon seeing Atlas and the images that had filtered through my vision when the Oracle of Delphi had spoken the prophecy.

"You are a genius, Hemera! How could I be so stupid to not realize that?!" I exclaimed, still in a hushed voice. She flipped her platinum blond hair over one shoulder with her right hand.

"I know I am." She said with a dazzling smile.

"I'll let you have your moment, this time, Hemera," I said, walking past the car she was sitting on. She hopped off it, following me. I started heading to the floor below, whispering to her to make sure no one saw her, she nodded and I just trusted that she did so.

I saw Thalia sitting in a hot wired Mercedes and saw her with a slightly angered face, I looked towards Hemera seeing her raise an eyebrow to the electric blue eyed girl.

"Don't look at me, no one can see me other than you," Hemera said, stepping back with her arms raised.

"Perfect." I breathed out. "Thanks for the help, 'sis'!" I said sarcastically. I then walked over to the car, knocking on the window. Thalia looked at me, eyes slightly narrowed, I narrowed my eyes back.

"Please? I'm bored." I said. I saw her sigh with her head down, reaching over and unlocking the door. I got in the car, pushing Hemera away when Thalia wasn't looking. I felt a connection open up in my mind.

"I hate you~" a feminine voice growled in my mind. I put on a smile.

"Hate'cha too! I'm glad that we could come to an understanding!" I answered back in my head, now focusing my attention towards the black haired girl to my left.

"What station are you trying to listen to?" I questioned, seeing her fiddle with the knobs and hearing static come through the speakers.

"Green Day, My Chemical Romance, something that's not this mainstream garbage," Thalia answered. I nodded, reaching over and turning the second knob a little to the left and letting go, Green Day now heard throughout the car. "How'd you do that?"

"I've been here before and knew the station," I answered nonchalantly, sitting back in the passenger seat.

"Where exactly are we then?" Thalia asked, sitting back as well. I shrugged my shoulders.

"Can't pinpoint it, but we should be on the edge of Arizona, about to enter New Mexico," I said.

"Great," Thalia said closing her eyes. "I forgot to thank you for the Nemean Lion pelt, by the way," Thalia said, interrupting the silence. "I kept it after getting on the train. Here," She shrugged the pelt off of her shoulders, holding it out.

"Keep it, for now, I don't have a good feeling about what's coming up next," I said, pushing her outstretched arm back to herself. "And I don't want to regret not giving it to you if it turns out this bad feeling was a warning." I finished.

Thalia had a small smile. "Whatever, thanks anyway, but don't come crying to me when you get killed." She said, sitting back again. I smirked towards her.

"Please, I have pretty good instincts," I said, brushing off my shoulder.

"And you just walking into the 'General's' meeting proves that!" Thalia added cheerfully.

"Haha, very funny," I said with no emotion. "Fine, I'll take the pelt, and then watch you get stabbed because you didn't have it."

"Fine by me," Thalia said, tossing the pelt into my lap and crossing her arms.

"I can practically taste the faith pouring from your words," I said, shaking my head and putting the pelt away. "So, to pass by time, wanna question each other back and forth?" I asked with an eyebrow raised in her direction.

There was a short pause. "Sure, go ahead, you start." was her reply.

"How'd the whole tree thing happen? I heard about it during the few times I went out of the cabin." I said, bobbing my head to the music slightly.

"Awful luck and having Zeus as a dad."

"I'll put it together eventually. Your turn." I said, easing into the seat.

"Okay, I heard that you were sent to ensure Bianca and Nico's safety. Care you explain?" Thalia asked, turning in her seat to look at me. She's more observant than she looks.

I turned to her, as well. "Easy, it's true. My big, bad dad told me to." I said. She raised an eyebrow.

"Why, though?"

"Ah, but you didn't fully explain my question, so why should I yours?" I countered.

"So you're not gonna explain any further?" I shook my head. "How 'bout if I actually go into detail about me becoming a tree?"

"Would you really do it, though?" I questioned, an eyebrow raised.

"I will." I paused. "Deal." She smiled and motioned for me to go on.

"Hades and Erebus are 'allies'," I said, sitting back. "So I was sent to protect his kids when they were in the most danger, which happened to be then." I quickly came up with. "Now you go."

"When I was first heading into camp, I was with two other people, and with a scent as strong as mine, a bunch of monsters were bound to come after us. We were just within the camp's grasp when the monsters attacked. I sacrificed myself to save them. I was dying and Zeus made me into a pine tree to preserve my soul, made it so that I didn't go to the underworld and face Hades' wrath." I nodded, taking on a new perspective towards the girl beside me. "Your turn to ask me a question."

"What was the whole Hunters of Artemis scene?" I asked. There were a few seconds of complete silence.

"It's a bit personal, so I won't go into too much depth. I had run in with the Hunters before, and I didn't quite agree with them at the time. I won't say why." Thalia answered, a definite tone at the last bit.

"Well, that didn't tell me much. But then again, I did ask a personal question. Okay, you go." I said.

Thalia sat in thought for a bit before snapping her fingers. "Aha, this has been eating at me for a while, why do you seem like you're hiding something? Something big?"

"That doesn't sound good out of context."

"Shut up and answer the question."

"Fine!" I said dramatically while messing around. "I admit that I am an edgy person, plus with what has been going on involving my dad, Erebus, Hades, and his children, I do know a few things which I cannot reveal. So that's probably why I seem to act like that." I said.

"So you are hiding something?"

"Possibly," I replied, a small smile making its way onto my face. "My turn. What can I possibly ask you?" I contemplated aloud.

"Maybe for me to ask you another question, skipping your turn." Thalia offered.

"This isn't Truth or Dare."

"Damn."

"Okay, sorry in advance for the personal questions," I said before I asked her what I had thought of.

"Why am I not surprised?" Thalia muttered slightly.

"Okay! Just say 'Ask again' if you wanna skip it. Now, I have heard a lot about a guy named Luke. Who is he?" I asked.

"An old friend."

"Why're your answers so short? I think I would've preferred for you to just skip it." I said.

"Fine, ask again." Thalia gave in, looking towards me with her head down slightly.

"Not really short and cryptic-y answers?" I asked.

Thalia let out a slight laugh. "Yeah, you want me to pinkie promise?" She joked, holding out her pinkie.

"Do not tempt me," I said seriously. "Uhm, not gonna drop the subject - so, what is your connection to Luke? Or do you want me to repeat my question from before?"

"You're stubborn. Luke was a really close friend of mine before the tree incident, was Annabeth's, as well. But he, uh, changed while I was 'gone'." Thalia said.

"Thank you for answering, I won't be so confused now. Your go, you can ask me a personal question, as well. Free reign." I said, sighing slightly. That answer cleared a few things up for me.

"Yay," she let out a breath of air, her cheeks puffing. "You ready for how intense this is gonna get soon?"

"Is this gonna turn into a battle for who can ask the most personal questions?"

"I sure do hope so. A lot more interesting than asking each other their favorite color." Thalia said. I grinned and she mimicked it.

"You're on," I said, leaning forwards in my seat and turning towards her, my forearms propped against my shins.

Thalia started, already turned toward me, as well. "So, you're fourteen, I'm fifteen-"

* * *

Eventually a good hour and a half later, I was stepping out of the car, Thalia having unlocked it and was fastly nodding off. We had already said our goodbyes to each other while I closed the door.

I looked over to the car in front of Thalia's. Hemera was sat on the trunk of a black Lamborghini that I am pretty sure Grover was in. She shook her head in a disapproving matter.

"For shame. I would've gotten disowned for the stuff that was asked and answered in that car." Hemera commented.

"Everything that happened in that car stays in that car and with me and Thalia," I said, holding up a hand as a pausing gesture. "What car should I take? I need a real nap."

"Didn't you just finish sleeping?" She asked, hopping off the car.

"I wouldn't count that as sleeping because of the 'dream' that I went through," I said. Hemera opened her mouth to question me further but I beat her to it. "I'll explain more in a car, I look insane talking to myself." She nodded and motioned me to a blue ford mustang boss. "Nice," I said, getting in the driver's seat and watching Hemera appear in the passenger's.

"Okay, first off, I know I should've told you or one of the others immediately. But I didn't think it was that important until I had that dream." I said. Hemera nodded, motioning with her hand to continue on.

"So, back, before everything happened, did me and... Aurora-"

"How'd you know her name? We never told you, only said 'your sister'? The only time we used her name was the first time we met." Hemera questioned, she was on alert now. Great, she really jumped on that too.

"I might have kept a... another dream or message from you guys." I said, now feeling a ball of guilt sprout in my stomach. Hemera's usually go-lucky face was now serious and agitated, it didn't fit well with her personality.

"Tell me everything, this could mean something." She said. I swear I could see her eyes burning as bright as the sun; she was furious, but there was an underlayer of concern hidden in them.

"The first dream happened right before the quest; a girl with dark brown hair and red eyes appeared, wearing black, rebel-like clothes. She acted strange, her emotions switched, going from saying something while absolutely furious - to saying that she was sorry, that she didn't do it - that she was forced. But she didn't start off like that, I don't know how to phrase what she acted like in the beginning, but it wasn't happy, sad, or angry." I said, a quick, yet straight-forward summary of the dream. "Her eyes; they are what I remember most," I added, my face turning to stone.

"Tell me."

"They went from a deep, powerful, fierce red eyes - but then they changed. Right when she started getting angry, her eyes went a glowing, bright white. When the white went away, her eyes were now a deep, more natural red - but with white, almost crack-like, lines coming from the whites of her eyes, invading her iris and trying to reach her pupil." I described. I had those red, unsettling eyes imprinted in my memory. I couldn't forget them.

I looked towards Hemera, her face was pale, eyes slightly widened. I watched as she shook her head slightly, turning to me again.

"Explain the next dream," She said this softer, not nearly as angry as she had been before. I nodded and took a deep breath, the memory of it still fresh in my mind. But I had to get a question off my chest before I could explain.

I paused, I wanted to ask about the transparent, purple ankle bracelet type thing. But I had a feeling that it wasn't a good time or place to do so, despite what we were talking about, I had a feeling that the question needed to wait a bit longer.

"Shortened or full?" I asked, pulling forth all the memories of the dream I had a little bit less than two hours ago.

"Full," She said. She was faced forward, not daring to look at me. I can understand that, and I didn't feel good about it.

 **(This is just Percy reciting what happened in the previous chapter, in a shortened version. If you want to skip over it, you can. The only things you will be missing out on is a few reactions from Hemera. If you do choose to skip it over, I'll have a little-bolded mark where you can continue reading from where the recalling has ended.)**

"I woke up in a red themed room. Aurora was there. We were talking about some type of test - Physical & Mental, and Intelligence." I paused and looked towards her, her face was stony, not daring to show emotion. But I saw recognition flicker in her eyes. "We were messing with each other; me teasing her, and her saying back some witty remark. It was as if I was just being drifted through a past memory, I couldn't control anything, but I saw through my own eyes. I had gotten up and went somewhere, getting Aurora another tablet and something called a 'trial core'. After some more banter, we had left the room, going to some type of training room." I took a break to breathe and gather my thoughts again. Talking is hard.

"Okay, carrying on. I had met Ouranos there, speaking to him for a few seconds and doing something stupid before Ouranos introduced me to a varying set of things, a simple metal table with four crystals, an electric chair, and other things that I can't recall." I took another look at Hemera, her face was still stony, but now tilted slightly downward, her eyebrows were scrunched up in thought, though. "After making a stupid mistake and a second of embarrassment, Aurora had gone off to watch while Ouranos told me to lay down on the metal table. I had done so and he put three crystals around my head, taking a second to tell me that I was going to be put through my own 'personal Hell' He told me to not resist, to embrace what was going to happen or I wouldn't be waking up. That had startled me. I had taken a few deep breaths, nodding to him. He had nodded and laid the crystal in the middle of my forehead, mumbling a small chant."

I took a small break, gathering my thoughts before continuing. "Everything had gone black, and I started to panic. I heard Ouranos' voice telling me to not resist, and I listened, taking a deep breath and clearing my mind. It had worked and eventually, I was given back my sight. I was in a grimy cell, the floor covered in old and new blood and bile. I had started freaking out, my mind had gone into a panic upon realizing that I was chained to the wall. My body was riddled with scars of all sizes. Then someone walked in, they were wearing a cloak which hid all of their body from view, except their mouth. I could see a twisted smile, something out of a horror movie. They said something and I had thought about what Ouranos said, that this was my own personal Hell." I paused and looked at Hemera, she had a questioning look since I had stopped.

"I'm going to go into too much detail with this bit, I don't really want to relive it, I could feel everything that went on," I told her. She nodded and I cracked my neck before continuing. "He had come over and sliced a vertical line from my wrist to my elbow. I had tried to kick him and he let go of the night, stepping over my weak attack. The dagger had still been in my arm and had fallen out after a few second of not being held in place. It fell and impaled my right thigh. The man had ripped it out of my thigh and left saying that he'd be back. I had somehow gotten a dagger that hadn't been that far away in my vicinity, I had worked it up to my mouth in some time and slashed the chain connected to my left wrist. Since it wasn't that strong, it had broken. I then freed my right arm and got up with the dagger and hid by the door, waiting for the man to come back." Hemera's face was struck with realization and looked at me. "He noticed too late that I had been behind him, he was already dead by the time that he tried to turn around."

 **(If you skipped, you can continue on from this point.)**

"I had woken up after that. Ouranos had let me take a break to gather myself, Aurora had left with me. But on the table, just after waking and sitting up, I learned about the transparent ankle bracelet that had hidden scars that I had." I finished. "I thought that would take longer to explain," I said.

"I'll be back later, I have to tell the others," Hemera said, looking at me. I couldn't pinpoint what emotion was showing on her face. "Call one of us if another one of these dreams occurs," She then leaned over and hugged me. "Don't do anything stupid while I'm gone. Sweet dreams." She whispered. I closed my eyes and felt the familiar feeling of sun on my skin. I opened my eyes and Hemera was gone.

I let out a sigh and leaned back in my seat, closing my eyes. I might as well get some sense of rest I told myself. I soon succumbed to exhaustion, but I didn't dream.

* * *

I had been awoken by the ever-exhilarating feeling of falling out of a car. I had apparently been leaned against the car door when I was asleep, so when that baby opened, I fell out.

The was a short laugh accompanied by the words, "I am so sorry, Percy." I looked up from my position on the ground and saw Bianca laughing with a smile hidden behind her hand.

"It's okay," I said, standing up and brushing myself off with a sigh. "Can I get a reason, though?" I asked.

"The train stopped, we need to get going. We're in a small town in New Mexico," She told me. I nodded and closed the car door, taking her hand.

"Come on, let's go. You are now my self-proclaimed servant." I said, tugging her along.

"What?"

"Yep, this is what you get," I said, straight-faced.

"No fair! It was an accident." Bianca defended.

"Yeah, and I 'accidentally' let Grover fall out of the van the same way." I said, using air quotes on 'accidentally'. She gave me a puppy dog face, I shit you not. A puppy dog face. I considered myself immune to such things, until this day, that is.

I narrowed my eyes, her face turned even sadder. "Fine!" I exclaimed, letting go of her hand and throwing up my arms. "You win! Just don't do that again." I said.

"Yes!" She exclaimed, giving me a smug look and walking past me.

"Oh, she did not just do that," I said to myself, forcing myself to not look back. "You're stronger than this, Percy. Move on." I said to myself, turning around and getting off the train. I saw Bianca walking over to the others. They looked angry, staring at the ground. I soon joined them.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Grover's using spirit magic," Thalia said.

"Huh?"

"See these acorns? These are us." Grover said, pointing to a group of five acorns with a stick.

"Which one am I?"

"Does it matter?" Zoë asked, looking at me with her arms crossed.

"Obviously, if I asked," I answered sarcastically, shaking my head. She glared at me while looking back at the group of acorns.

"I bet you're the cracked and deformed one," Thalia commented with a smile sent my way. Zoë snorted and Bianca laughed. I closed my fist, making it look like the wind simply moved one of the acorns towards me. I stepped on it, moving my foot away to see it crushed.

"And you're the one I just smashed," I said, a crooked smirk on my face. Her eyes narrowed in challenge. Screw the bonding that had gone on last night. This is going down.

"You wanna do this?"

"Oh, I really wanna do this."

"Come on, darkness boy, let's go," Thalia said, fingers crackling with electricity.

"STOP!" Zoë's voice interrupted us, we both stood at attention. Zoë looked at the both of us, onyx eyes narrowed. "You're acting like children and we have an olympian to save. You can fight all you want, but don't let it get in the way of what's important." Zoë said, sending us a furious look.

"Yes, ma'am." Both Thalia and I said right after. Zoë let out a breath and nodded, looking back towards the group of acorns that she had been focused on before. There was a deep silence that was interrupted by Bianca asking a question.

"Grover, can you continue on? I didn't really get the whole gist of it since I had to wake up Percy. Grover?" Bianca reached over to shake Grover when he shot up, Bianca's arm shooting back to her person.

"He's here! I felt it!" Grover screeched, looking around wildly. I walked up to Grover, making him face me and holding him in place.

"Grover, who's here?" I asked, looking him in the eye.

"Pan, the Lord of the Wild." He whispered to me. I stared at him for a few second before pushing him away lightly and stepping back, turning to the girls.

"He's lost it," I said, shaking my head sadly and looking at the girls.

"I did! I felt his presence, you've got to believe me, Perce! You're the son of Erebus, you must've felt it as well!" Grover encouraged, grabbing my arm and making me face him.

"Maybe it's just a satyr thing, 'cause I didn't feel anything," I said, giving him a little bit of hope that maybe what he felt was real.

He nodded, looking off. "Yeah, must be," I turned my head, looking behind me and saw the startled looks of Bianca and Thalia and Zoë's confused look. I shook my head and mouthed 'Help'. Zoë nodded and walked towards Grover.

"Satyr, maybe you should go get drinks and food from the cafe. Clear your head." Zoë proposed. Grover nodded his head

"Yeah, I'll be right back guys!" He said, running off to the cafe.

I sent Thalia a questioning look since she had been particularly close to the satyr. Thalia shook her head in a way that said, 'I have no clue.'

"I thought that Pan had faded?" Bianca more so questioned.

"That's what everyone thinks. But the satyrs think that Pan's still out there somewhere, waiting to be found." I explained. She nodded and looked at the acorns, turning around shortly after and walking towards the forest not far off. I didn't think much of it at the time and focused my attention on Zoë. "Thanks," I said.

"It was nothing, I've seen other satyrs do similar things," Zoë she responded. I nodded in understanding.

"Hopefully, he gets it out of his system, I didn't like the look in his eye," Thalia commented.

"Seemed like he had a few loose-" I was cut off when Bianca ran up to us.

"Spartai!" She said, running past us and grabbing her bag off the ground and taking out her twin daggers. "They're coming." Zoë immediately took out a dagger and had a hand prepped for her bow, Thalia quickly taking out her spear and I had Revenge in my right hand, staring at the woods.

"How many are out there and where are they coming in from?" Zoë asked Bianca.

"I ran up to you guys as soon as I spotted them, there were quite a few. They're coming from the woods." As soon as Bianca finished, a Spartai emerged from the brush wearing a blue New Mexico State Police uniform, shooting off a bullet towards us. Sorry, I said 'us'? I mean 'me'. I jumped back, the bullet whizzing straight by.

"Great," I commented flatly, looking and seeing three more Spartai following the one with a trigger-happy finger. "I'll sneak around back behind them. If you get wounded, back off and try to pick them off in a safe location." I said, stepping back and into a shadow disappearing and reappearing in one of the shadows of the trees behind the Spartai. I narrowed my eyes and didn't bother hiding my scent. The Spartai at the back turned around, facing me and clattering his teeth together, his gray skin and yellow eyes stared into mine. He raised a walkie talkie up to his mouth, making more clattering noises. I assumed that meant that he was calling reinforcements, there had definitely been more than four Spartai at the museum. I quickly walked forward, jumping left when the Spartai raised his gun and shot at me. I feinted a slash to his neck and went for his abdomen, he blocked and shot off another bullet which ricocheted off my sword and into the ankle of one of the other Spartai, the Spartai who had been shot fell and then got back up, now walking over to me. Well, at least the three of them only have to deal with two Spartai I thought to myself. I quickly dodged a kick aimed for my leg and slashed downwards, the Spartai's leg falling to the ground along with the rest of them. But they just grabbed the leg, shoved it into their stump and stood up, their clattering teeth now sounding more angered.

"Oh, that's not right..." I said, shaking my head at the sight and stepping back. It came at me again, but now with another at its side, shooting at me. I was dodging its hand to hand attacks, and its friend's bullets now. I somersaulted back, dodging a bullet and a punch. I swung Revenge, decapitating the first Spartai who threw a punch, watching it collapse into a pile of bones. I ran towards its partner. I looked ahead and saw the barrel of a gun pointed directly at me and dropped down, narrowly missing the shot aimed for me. I quickly got up, throwing my arm up and blocking the punch sent my way. "Gods, you guys suck," I commented, feeling the forced applied to the punch I had blocked. I threw a punch with my left arm aimed for the Spartai's face, but my arm got pulled back by someone else. I quickly elbowed whoever had touched me, feeling bones crush, and jumped back. The Spartai who I had decapitated stood there, a hand to its 'nose'. The second one advancing towards me. I cursed in my head and stabbed the one advancing towards me in the gut, quickly turning into a pile of bones. I ducked a blow aimed towards my head and kicked the one still standing down and stabbed him, running towards the girls, knowing I only had a few minutes at most before they would rebuild themselves.

I ran up to them, seeing Bianca get up close and stab one. I wanted to warn them about what happens, but the Spartai didn't collapse into a pile of bones, it went up in flames. I skidded to a halt before continuing.

"How'd you do that?" I heard Thalia ask Bianca.

"I don't know, honestly," Bianca answered. Zoë shot the one who was advancing towards them in its legs, immobilizing it.

"Well, hopefully, you can do it again!"

"We can't keep fighting them if they're just going to keep reassembling themselves. We're eventually gonna wear down, they aren't." I said, joining them. I looked back and saw the two I had taken down advancing towards us, quickly going to join their pal who was ripping the arrows out of their legs and going to stand up.

"Hey, guys! I've got hot chocolate and scones! I didn't kno-" Grover got cut off mid-sentence when he finally looked at us and saw what was happening. He promptly got dreamy eyed, "It's near~"

"Now is not the time, Grover!" I shouted.

"The gift of the Wild, it's near!" He dropped the little bag he had been holding, now staring intently at the cups in his arms. The little birds and animals which decorated it flew off the cup, now actual animals. Grover started swooning, dropping the cups to the ground as well. I turned around, raising my sword and blocking another bullet. _I will deal with this later_ I told myself, walking towards the Spartai and running the nearest one through with my sword, stepping back and watching it reform quicker than it had before. I did the same to the other one, slicing it in half and chopping off its arm at the elbow. I stepped forward to dismember the final one and saw that it wasn't there. I turned around in time to see a bullet slice through the air from the Spartai who stood to the left of the group, Thalia quickly shooting it back with a bolt of lightning from her spear. I didn't have time to move when it hit me in the middle of my chest. I was sent on my ass by the force that it hit me at. I felt skeletal hands grab me, they must've reformed already. The skeletal hands slackened their hold, and I looked up to see it fall apart, an arrow through its eye. I laid limp on the ground, the pelt had actually saved me from getting shot, but damn, did it hurt!

I felt small hands help me up and stood up, thanking Bianca and wincing in pain. The others soon joined us and we were cornered with our backs to the mountain wall. We were about to all separate, bar me holding Grover up while he was sprouting nonsense when a stupidly loud, "Reeeeeeeeeet!" echoed from the forest and a huge pig emerged from the forest. It's huge tusks flinging the Spartai at the mountain wall with one sweep, the Spartai came apart, bones going everywhere.

"The blessing from the Wild," Grover said, throwing his hands up to the pig. "It's here!"

"This is such bullshit..." I said, shaking my head and staring at it.

Thalia prepped to stab at the pig, her shield, Aegis, braced against her side. "Don't kill it!" Grover shouted, throwing his hands up at Thalia now.

"That's the Erymanthian Boar," Zoë said. "I don't believe we can kill it."

"It's a blessing from the Wild! A gift!" Grover shouted out again. The boar squealed and launched towards us, Zoë and Bianca dived in out of the way, I had to push Grover down with me so that he didn't get skewered.

"I'm feeling the love!" I shouted at Grover.

We got up and ran in different directions, and for a moment, the boar was confused.

"It wants to kill us, Grover!" Thalia yelled.

"Duh, it's wild!" Was Grover's response.

"Then how is it a blessing?" Bianca asked, staring at Grover like he was crazy.

Apparently, the boar didn't like that and charged at Bianca. She was fast and rolled out of the way of it, coming up behind it. It had lashed out with its tusks, destroying the WELCOME TO CLOUDCROFT sign. So that was the name of this place.

"Keep moving!" Zoë yelled. She and Bianca ran in different directions. Thalia and I stayed together while Grover danced around the damn thing, playing his pipes while it tried to kill him. But low and behold! It turned towards us and Thalia raised Aegis in defense. The sight of the Medusa head made the boar squeal and charge us. Yeah, we ran.

We managed to stay ahead of it because we went uphill, dodging the trees in our path while it had to plow through them all. On the other side, I saw an old pair of train tracks covered in snow. I tugged Thalia's arm, nodding towards the tracks, she nodded and we ran along the rails. The boar roared and struggled to navigate the hillside, its body wasn't made for this.

I saw a covered tunnel not that far away, past that, an old bridge which spanned a gorge. I cursed myself over and over and ran for it, Thalia hesitating and following behind. We both ran through the tunnel and came out the other side, hearing the boar behind us, smashing trees and crushing boulders underfoot.

"No!" Thalia screamed, stopping. She was as white as the snow that we stood on. We were at the edge of the bridge. The mountain dropped seventy feet down and into a snow filled gorge.

I didn't like it either, but the boar was right behind us.

"Come on," I said, taking her hand. "It'll hold our weight!"

"I can't!" Thalia's eyes were wide with fear.

Just then, the boar smashed through the entrance of the covered tunnel, ripping through it.

"Now!" I said, tugging her hand. But she stood, wide-eyed and staring at the drop. I saw the boar about to break through the end of the tunnel and to the edge of the bridge in just a few second. We didn't have the time and began I cursed myself over and over.

I tackled Thalia off the edge of the cliff, using Aegis as a makeshift sled. I held her close, her eyes clamped shut and gripping onto my shirt while we raced down the mountainside, over rocks, mud, and snow. The boar hadn't been as fortunate; it couldn't turn and ended up throwing all of its weight onto the tiny, unstable trestle which buckled under its weight. The boar free-fell into the gorge with a squeal, landing in a snowdrift with a POOF!

Thalia and I skidded to a stop. We were both breathing hard. I was cut up and bleeding. Thalia only had a few stray pine needles in her hair. The boar was stuck struggling in the snow just next to us. It was wedged completely in the snow. It didn't seem hurt, but it wasn't going anywhere, either.

I looked down at Thalia who was still in my grasp, lightly clutching my shirt. "You're afraid of heights."

Her head shot up and she looked away with the angry look which she usually held in her eyes. "Don't be stupid."

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone. Kinda need something to make sure everything that happened last night stays between us." I said. She sent me a slight glare but didn't move. "If it makes you feel better, I was probably just as scared as you were, if not, more so," I said.

Her eyebrows scrunched up. "Really?"

"Yep, have been ever since I was a child," I said, standing up and pulling her up as well, she was now looking at me. "This will be our secret," I said, sending her a small smile. Her face flushed red and she looked away again. "Besides, now we both have something to hold against each other for blackmail," I added jokingly. Thalia laughed and nodded, stepping away and brushing herself off.

"But seriously, if either of tells on each other-" I was cut off mid-threat.

"No, no. If you keep mine to yourself, I'll keep yours to myself as well." Thalia reassured.

I nodded, smiling lightly and thought that this was the perfect opportunity to lighten the mood. "I never would've thought that a daughter of Zeus would be afraid of heights, though. I mean, he is the god of the sky, after all-"

"Oh, shut up!" Thalia said, shoving me down. "I never would've thought that the son of a Primordial would be afraid of such a petty thing such as heights since childhood, but look at us now!"

I laughed along with her, only stopping when Grover's voice called down to us. "Helloooooo?"

"Down here!" I shouted up.

A few minutes later, Zoë, Bianca, and Grover joined us down at the bottom.

"Welcome! We have snow, more snow, and a wild Erymanthian Boar!" I said upon their arrival. They scoffed and we all stood, watching the boar struggle in the snow.

"A blessing of the Wild," Grover said, but now looking more agitated than before.

"Oh, so now you're angry..." I mumbled to myself.

"I agree," Zoë said. "We must use it."

"Wait," Thalia said holding up a hand. "Why are so you sure that this pig is a blessing?" She asked Grover.

He looked over, distracted. "It's our wide west. Do you have any idea how fast this thing can travel?"

"Fun..." I said sadly, understanding what Grover was getting at.

"We need to get around. I wish I had more time to look around. But it's gone now." Grover said, ending it with slight sadness.

"What is?" Bianca questioned. But he just seemed to ignore her. She looked at me with questioning eyes, I shook my head and shrugged my shoulders.

Grover headed over to the boar and jumped onto its back. The boar had already made some headway through the snowdrift. Once it broke free, there'd be no stopping it. Grover took out his pipes and started playing a snappy tune, tossing an apple in front of the boar. _Where did he get that?_ I asked myself, narrowing my eyes. The apple floated, spinning itself right above the boar's nose. The boar had gone nuts, straining to get it.

"Great." Thalia murmured from beside me.

She trudged over and jumped on behind Grover, which still left plenty of room for everyone else.

I sighed. "I'll take up the rear, you two go ahead," I said. Zoë nodded to me and got on behind Thalia, Bianca thanked me and got on. I followed right behind them.

* * *

We had ridden the boar until sunset. Everyone was in a bad mood by then; it sucked. Riding boars suck. They're rough as sandpaper. Imagine sitting on that for hours.

After riding many miles, the terrain eventually shifted, being replaced by miles of flat, dry land. Eventually, we were just riding across the desert.

Soon night came, and the boar stopped by a creek bed to eat. We took this as a chance to get off since Grover told us that was as far as it was going. The boar stopped drinking from the creek and eating nearby cactus to snort, turning away from the creek and back towards where we had come from. It had then proceeded to kick some sand towards us and take off towards the mountains.

Thalia and I both collapsed on the ground, me flailing out and groaning. "My ass hurts."

"'Cause everyone wanted to know that!" Thalia commented, doing the same.

"Get up, you two can take a break after we get everything sorted through," Zoë said, kicking my side.

"Aren't you a ray of sunshine..." I mumbled, getting up a few seconds later.

"Oh, and you are?" Bianca questioned, arms crossed and with a bag slung over one of her shoulders.

"Nope, the opposite. If you want, I could pretend to be." I said, walking towards her. Her eyes narrowed slightly in a confused manner.

"I don't know what that would look like, and don't want to find out. So my answer will be 'no'." Bianca said, turning away from me and joining Zoë who was walking towards what looked like an abandoned taco shop.

"Where are we?" Thalia asked.

I looked around. There was the taco shop, a post office which looked like it hadn't been opened up in years, and a rundown house, and beyond that, were what looked like mountains. But upon closer inspection, it was just huge mounds of junk - old cars, scrap metal, stuff like that. I looked towards the post office and saw that the crooked sign above the place said GILA CLAW, ARIZONA.

"Gila Claw, Arizona," I answered, kicking aside a stray piece of sheet metal with my shoe.

"Huh, I don't think we're gonna find any rentable transportation here. You got any more tricks up your sleeves, Grover?" Thalia asked.

"Haha, very funny. I don't trust this place, I'm going to give the acorns another shot." Grover answered, tossing several acorns onto the dirt and playing a tune on his pipes. They rearranged themselves and all I saw were several acorns, now in a different pattern.

"I don't get it," I said.

"It's okay, your poor, deformed acorn doesn't either," Thalia commented, sending me a pitying look.

"Oh, shut up," I said, shaking my head slightly.

"That group right there, that's trouble," Grover said, pointing to the left.

"What the hell are you pointing at?" I asked, looking from him to the empty space he was pointing at. Grover then pushed an acorn into the place he was pointing at.

"There, I forgot you guys couldn't see it," Grover said. I nodded and tilted my head slightly.

"Monster?" Bianca questioned, eyebrows scrunched up and observing the array of acorns.

"I don't smell anything, which doesn't make sense. But they have never lied-"

"What about the Spartai mishap just a few hours ago?"

"Okay, they have never lied, bar one mishap."

"Of course."

"Continuing on," Grover cleared his throat. "Our next challenge is that." He said, pointing straight towards the junkyard. My mind had a sudden lapse of memory and I knew exactly what it was. Terrific!

We decided to camp for the night, going to try the junkyard in the morning. Who would be stupid enough to go there in the middle of the night - oh, wait... that would probably be me.

We had gotten dry wood from the house and built a fire since it had gotten cold fast. Zoë produced sleeping bags from her bag in a matter of seconds. Don't ask. Pretty soon, we had a nice little camp going... in the middle of a rundown ghost town. Who wouldn't love that?

"The stars, they're out," Zoë said.

I looked up and saw millions of them out. It was a weird sight since I was used to the view from the city, or no view at all.

"Amazing, I've never seen as many as these out," Bianca commented.

"This is nothing," Zoë said. "Back in the old days, there were more. But whole constellations have disappeared because of the human light pollution."

"Wow, you just completely made this beautiful moment into something depressing," I said, staring straight into the night sky.

"I am a Hunter. I actually care what happens to the wild places of the world. Can the same be said for you?"

Before I could put my say in, I was interrupted by Grover. "If only Pan were here, he would set things right."

Zoë nodded sadly, I could see a small frown adorning her face.

I asked Grover why he thought Pan was still out there, I knew the usual reasoning, but I wanted his take on it.

"He sent us help. I don't know how or why. But his presence was there, I felt it. After this quest, I'm going to continue on my path to find Pan. More determined than ever." Grover said, his voice filled to the brim with determination. Okay, then.

"What I want to know is how Percy isn't hurt after taking a bullet to the chest, and how Bianca actually killed one of those things," Thalia said, sitting up from her laid down position.

"No comment."

"No comment."

"... That's such bullshit what you two did just now." Thalia said, sending Bianca and I a glare.

"Fine, I have no clue. I just stabbed it and it went up in flames," Bianca said, shaking her head.

"Maybe it was your dagger. It looks specially made." Grover suggested.

"Possibly, but I don't think that's the case," Bianca said.

"Maybe due to the fact that your father is Hades?" Thalia suggested.

"Possibly, but like I've said before; I don't know," Bianca said.

"We'll leave it be, our best guess is that it has something to do with you being Hades' child. Now onto the other matter at hand," Zoë said, gesturing towards me at the end.

"Yeah, what happened when you were shot?" Grover questioned, Thalia and Bianca nodding to his question and looking towards me.

"Thalia, you literally gave me the lion pelt just last night," I said, throwing my arms up slightly.

"I thought it was in your bag!" Thalia defended. "Is it in your bag now?" she asked.

"No! I've been wearing it this entire time!" I said.

"Wait, how? I don't even see it." Bianca asked, looking towards me with her head tilted.

"Really?" I asked, slightly miffed. I had brought a light jacket with me and shrugged it off, soon taking the pelt off as well. I gave them all a look.

"It was really well hidden," Zoë said, breaking the silence.

"Unbelievable, why would I - ya know what, I don't care," I said, tossing the pelt to the side of my bag.

"At least that was put to rest," Grover said. "If you hadn't taken off your jacket, I never would've known you had the pelt on." I nodded my head slightly, breathing out through my nose.

"Continuing on," Zoë said, joining in. "We need to settle our next move for after we get through the junkyard. We should continue west, find a road, and then hitchhike to the nearest city. I am pretty sure that would be Las Vegas.

"No! Not there!" Bianca protested.

"Why?' Zoë asked with a frown adorning her face.

Bianca took a shaky breath. "Nico and I... I think we stayed there for a while. When we were traveling. And then, I don't remember much else..."

I started having really bad thoughts after she said that. Oh, he freaking didn't. Please, tell me I'm wrong.

"Bianca, the hotel that you stayed at. Was it called the Lotus Hotel and Casino?"

Her eyes widened. "How'd you know that?"

Grover explained that he, Annabeth, and Markus had gotten trapped there. That it was designed so that you never wanted to leave. That he, Annabeth, and Markus had been there for an hour, but when they left, five days had already passed. It makes time speed up.

"No," Bianca said, eyes wide. "That's not possible."

I stayed silent, feeling a sense of guilt since Chronos was my father. The place was of his followers' creation.

Zoë sat forward, her eyebrows knit with concern. "You said that Washington D.C. had changed when you went back last summer. You didn't remember the subway being there."

"Yes, but-"

"Bianca, can you tell me the name of the president of the United States right now?"

"Don't be silly," Bianca replied, telling us the correct name.

"And who was the president before that?"

Bianca thought for a while. "Roosevelt." _Dammit, dad! Why did you not tell me this?!_ I yelled in my head. I had felt something off about Nico and Bianca since I had first met them. Something connecting them to my father; and of course, this was the case!

Zoë swallowed. "Franklin or Theodore?"

"Franklin, F.D.R."

"Bianca, F.D.R. was not the last president. That was about seventy years ago."

Bianca sat right next to me, staring at her hands with tears appearing in the corner of her eyes. Please, don't cry. I will break if you cry... Damn you, emotions!

"But that's impossible. I can't be that old," She stared at her hands as if making sure they weren't wrinkled.

Thalia's eyes had turned sad. She knew how it felt to be pulled out of time. "It's okay, Bianca. The important thing is you and Nico are safe. You guys made it out."

Grover asked how she escaped, he had only been there for an hour and just barely got out. Before Bianca could answer, a blazing light caught our attention from down the road. They were headlights. We all leaned away as a white limousine pulled up right in front of us. I was about to approach the car, already on my knees, when the side door opened and a sword was at my neck. Zoë and Bianca had taken out their weapons and trained it on the man who stood on the other end of the sword held against me.

"If you don't remove this from my neck in the next three seconds, I will take it, beat you with it, then melt it down and feed it to you," I said, staring straight into the pit of fire eyes of Ares, the God of War.

"Ooh, the dog has got a bark," Ares said, a smirk making its way onto his face. "At ease."

Ares snapped his fingers and everyone's weapons fell to the ground.

"This is a friendly meeting," Ares said.

"Mhm, and your sword held at my neck makes that statement just that much more believable," I commented lazily.

"Hmph, I'd love to take your head for a trophy, but someone would like to see you. Besides, I never behead my enemies in front of a lady."

"Who are you talking about?" Thalia asked.

Ares looked over at her with a raised eyebrow. "Well, well. I heard you were back." Ares lowered his sword and tried to push me away with it. His effort was fruitless and I stayed in my place, not budging a bit. I think he got the message when he cleared his throat and looked towards Thalia again. I took this opportunity to stand up right.

"Thalia, daughter of Zeus. You're not hanging out with very good company." Ares proceeded to try to take a step closer and I responded by stepping in his way.

"What's your business? Who's in the car?" Thalia asked.

"That's none of your concern, she only wants to meet with Percy here, after all," Ares said. "Why don't you all get tacos while you wait? It'll only take us a few minutes to get all of this over with."

"We can't do that, Lord Ares," Zoë said.

"Either way, the taco place is closed," Grover added. Ares snapped his fingers and the lights flickered on, the taco shop now running. "That works too..."

"Go on, I can handle myself," I told the others.

"You heard him," Ares said. "He's big and powerful, he's got everything under control."

The others reluctantly left, leaving me with Ares and whoever was in the limousine. Ares made sure that the others were far enough away before opening the side door like a chauffeur would.

"Get inside," he said. "And mind your manners. She's not as forgiving of rudeness as I am." I scoffed in my head and stepped inside.

Oh, great. 'Cause this is just what I need. I thought to myself, sitting across from the Goddess of Love.

"Oh, there you are, Perseus. I am Aphrodite." No shit.

"It's a pleasure," I replied, taking the hand that she held out to me and kissing the back of it. She smiled and pulled her hand back, taking out a compact mirror and holding it in front of her, checking her makeup. I'd be lying if I didn't say she looked beautiful, but I knew that she only appeared as everything that you desired in a woman, physically, that was. For example, your favorite actress, she would look like her mixed with your crush or something. It depended on the person.

"Do you know why you're here?" the goddess asked.

"Not in the slightest," I answered, crossing my arms over my chest. Her face took on a seductive smile.

"Oh, dear, you still don't know?"

"Still don't know what?"

"Sweety, I am much smarter than I look. I know exactly who you are," Aphrodite said.

"And I have no clue what you're talking about."

"Oh, really?" Aphrodite said, closing the compact mirror and leaning forward. "Perseus Jackson, son of Poseidon. Mother and stepfather killed at age eight-"

"Stop," I said, interrupting her and holding up a hand. "I give. Now why am I here?" I asked.

"Simple, one of my major domains is love. So it must have something to do with that." Aphrodite said, crossing her legs and smiling. "You're on this quest to save Artemis, but you learned recently that a Roman girl was used to lure her in. I think you're smart enough to have realized that by now."

I nodded and motioned for her to continue. "But that changed recently, that Roman girl has been replaced by Annabeth."

"Huh?" I asked, not believing what I was hearing.

"Mhm, the gray-eyed daughter of Athena somehow got herself captured. The Roman daughter of Ceres wasn't strong enough to hold the weight of the sky and thus had to be replaced. Annabeth just happened to be the perfect replacement."

"What happened to the Roman?" I asked.

"Died, sadly. The weight was too much for her and she died shortly after the weight was taken from her. So they had instead used Annabeth to lure in Artemis since the first lure had died," Aphrodite explained.

"So now she's imprisoned there as well?"

"Indeed, and you're going to be her knight in shining armor."

"Hell, no," I said, eyes wide.

"Yes, I have your tragic love life all planned out. It's going to be talked about for millennia to come!" If only she knew that only Eros had control over mine, and he doesn't even know that yet.

"Wow, I thought this was going to be something huge - and it was, up until the point you just gave out that statement," I exclaimed.

"Please, it really is; I'm keeping your secret after all and telling you so much, you can't expect this all to come with no cost. This is the cost, Perseus." Aphrodite said, smiling. Chaos, that smile. I wanted to destroy it.

"You're unbelievable. But I guess I should thank you for the information." I said, knowing that I could do nothing about it at this moment.

"Aww, that's adorable. I wish one of my girls could break the heart of a boy like you!" Aphrodite said excitedly. Fantastic. "Now, you'd better go. And do be careful in my husband's territory, Percy. Don't take anything. He is awfully fussy about all of his trinkets and trash. And I'd hate if a face as perfect as yours were to be ruined." And it just got even better.

The car door opened and Ares pulled me out and into the cold air of the desert night. My audience with the goddess was over.

Ares had then gone on to explain his reason for not killing me. I hadn't even done anything to the guy... yet, at least. He had ended his rant with a 'Get lost.' and snapped his fingers, him and the limousine disappearing.

* * *

"What did she want with you?" Bianca asked. I had just gotten done telling them about Aphrodite, but not the conversation I had had with her.

"Well, Thalia, you're good friends with Annabeth, right?" I questioned, leaning my weight onto the table that everyone sat at in the taco shop that hadn't been opened before.

"Yeah, why?" Was her response.

"Well, Aphrodite told me that she had been captured, she was the lure that had gotten Artemis trapped under the sky," I said. There was a silence that reigned over the group for a few seconds. I realized what I had said a few seconds later, they hadn't known where Artemis was trapped. I opened my mouth and Zoë held up a hand. "Don't bother, I've told them." She quickly said.

"You're lying," Thalia accused, standing up.

"I thought the same about Aphrodite, but she had explained further and gave me no reason to believe she was lying, bar a few moments," I said. "But that's not what's most important at this point in time, what is is getting through that junkyard."

"So what? We just walk through it and get started west again, right?" Thalia asked, her eyes holding a fierce edge to them.

"It's not that simple, you see," Zoë started off, clearing her throat. "That junkyard is the Junkyard of the Gods. Everything there is usually horribly cursed, it's a huge death trap. You can not take anything. If you aren't killed by the curses that riddle most things there, then Hephaestus' creations surely will."

"She's right. The junkyard was one of the things Aphrodite warned me about," I added. "When we go through there, we can not take anything from it. No matter how alluring or tempting it is."

"While you were away, we finished our plan for what we do next," Zoë said, motioning for me to sit down so that I could listen.

* * *

The next morning, we were up and ready to go through the junkyard, having already prepared all of our stuff before going to sleep last night.

We all approached the junkyard, all seeming hesitant. We were about to enter when I felt a tap on my shoulder and a slight feeling of sunlight concentrate on my cheek.

"I'll join you guys in a few minutes. I forgot to use the restroom before this," I said, coming up with a quick excuse.

Zoë looked at me with mild frustration and a frown made its way onto her face. "Go. You better join us soon after." I nodded and headed off in the opposite direction.

Once I knew that they had gone in and I couldn't be seen, I turned around with an eyebrow raised.

"What do you have?"

"Not much that I can explain to you as of yet. But I still have permission to tell you a few things," Hemera responded.

"First things, at the current moment, we're all still trying to decipher was exactly the first 'dream' was. We don't know much of what that one is about. And for the second, we think that it's either something triggered you to have flashbacks of your past life's memories; or some outside force is making you see them. After reading your power levels, it shows that some force has been focusing quite a lot of energy towards the memory section of your mind."

"Okay? So it's some other deity, do you know who?"

"That's what has us all confused. The energy source is coming from you. It is recognized as that of a being's, but it's coming straight from your person. That is why we're all so confused at the current moment," Hemera explained, causing me to nod my head in understanding. "So, have you had any other dreams or visions that we don't know about?" She asked.

"No, but I have something else. Aphrodite, the goddess of love, knows who I am and whose child I am," I told her. Her eyes shot open.

"How?"

"I have no clue, but she does and she's using it to her advantage. You guys should look into it more, I don't understand how she knows," I said.

Hemera nodded then opened her mouth. "I'll tell them when I get back, but for now, I'll be staying with you. Now go back before the rest of your group starts getting restless."

I nodded and walked back to the junkyard, knowing that Hemera was right by my side, keeping herself hidden. I soon joined up with them, they were all just by the entrance waiting for me.

"About time," Thalia commented, standing up and brushing off her pants.

"Did I make the princess wait? So sorry for that." I said sarcastically while bowing.

"Hmph," was Thalia's remark while turning her head away.

Zoë narrowed her eyes at me before shaking her head in a dismissive manner. "Let's go," she said, walking into the junkyard and motioning for us to follow.

"Woah, some of this looks real," I heard Bianca murmur. There were huge mounds of junk and scrap machines, sheet metal and discarded ore, and along with that, jeweled weapons and treasures.

Thalia bent down to pick up a silver necklace to have her hand slapped by Zoë. "Ow."

"Do not touch anything," Zoë said. Thalia looked affronted while staring at the Huntress, holding her slapped hand with her other.

"Why?" Bianca questioned.

"All of these items are here for a reason, very few things here aren't cursed. That's why all these valuables are here; beautiful jewelry, weapons, and such." I said, walking forward and towards a sword that was implanted into the ground. Guess they needed a refresher of last night.

"He is right," Zoë said. "And even if some things aren't and just ended up here by chance, it's just like Aphrodite said; Hephaestus cares greatly for this junkyard, and his creations that are here will kill you if you take anything."

"I didn't think that applied to the little things. I thought it only applied to, like, weapons and the huge things." Thalia admitted.

"Sadly not," I said. "Now, let's just get this over with. I don't feel like fighting at the current moment."

"I agree, let's just get through this and carry on west," Zoë said, beginning to walk.

I followed along, looking around and taking in everything around me. Something seemed off. I paused and looked at the others, it was quiet. Grover was fiddling with his pipes and staring at the mounds of scrapped creations; Thalia was up ahead of me now, talking to Zoë quietly; and then there was Bianca, taking up the back of the group, she was staring downwards, her foot tapping every now and then as we walked.

"She looks suspicious." I heard a female voice whisper. I cleared my throat to tell her to open up a link in my head. _"Better?"_

 _"Better. Now can you stop?"_

 _"Whatever are you talking about? I am simply speaking my thoughts."_ Hemera replied. I swear I could hear the smirk in her voice.

 _"Nevermind,"_ I said, sighing mentally. _"What exactly does she look suspicious of, Hemera?"_ I asked.

 _"Hmm,"_ I heard her drawl out. _"She has a guilty man's expression."_

 _"And what do you want me to do?"_

 _"Get her to talk,"_ Hemera said. _"I want to know what's weighing down upon her consciousness."_

 _"Great,"_ I said sarcastically. _"I'm not gonna pry into it. If she wants to talk about it, I'd rather wait for her to come to me."_

 _"Funny, you didn't seem to mind_ prying _when talking to Thalia on the train ride."_

 _"You're truly something, you know that? That was different, and our purpose was to pry. I'm fully awake and can think rationally right now, so I know that that is a stupid idea."_ I said.

 _"Ugh, fine, but when she turns to you and stabs you, don't come crying to me!"_

 _"Stabs me, really?"_ I questioned.

 _"Shut up."_ I heard before the link ended and I was left to my own thoughts. I let loose an audible sigh and Bianca gave raised an eyebrow at me. I shook my head dismissively in her direction and continued walking.

"Look at that," I heard Grover say. The whole group paused and looked at where he was pointing. It was a mass of celestial bronze, and it was a lot bigger than the other bits of discarded metal that we had seen. "It looks like a toe!" Upon closer inspection, Grover was right.

"And there's more," I added, pointing at four other ones right by the first.

"Just a single foot?" Thalia questioned, a hand on her hip and staring at the metal toes.

"No, there's another foot over there," Bianca said pointing towards another metal foot that stood out to the left.

"Then there must be more of it. The two feet have to be connected to something else." Zoë added. I didn't like the sounds of that.

I walked towards the foot and climbed up onto the big toe. The foot had been blocking our view, we could see nothing beyond it from down there, that was how big it was. And what I saw put a bad feeling in my stomach.

"Well, there's certainly something that the feet are connected to," I called down. I saw Zoë hand Thalia her bow and arrows before climbing up on top of the foot with me. No one could hear me from up here unless I yelled, the same goes for down there. "You know what this is?"

"Yes, and I presume you know, as well?" Zoë asked. I nodded and cast a look at the head of the animatronic. "It's too small to be the actual one."

"It's most likely a prototype," I told her. "But now it's a guardian of this place."

"Let's hope it never awakens," Zoë said, getting ready to climb back down.

"Do we tell the rest of them?" I asked, getting ready, as well.

Zoë shook her head. "Don't tell them what all it's capable of, we don't want them to worry. But anything other than that is fine," I nodded and begun climbing down.

"What did you see?" Thalia asked once we had gotten down and Zoë had gotten her stuff back.

I shook my head. "Just the rest of the body, it doesn't look like it'll be getting up anytime soon," I said.

"Thank Zeus, I'd rather not fight a huge robot at the current moment," Thalia said, turning and getting ready to start walking again.

"Let's go, this place is giving me the heebie-jeebies," Bianca said, nodding for us to keep walking.

"Heebie-jeebies?"

"With what I have found out about my age, I would warn you to not," was Bianca's reply. I took a step back.

"Ooh, she's got you whipped~" I heard Hemera say from behind me.

"Okay, let's go," I said, the others nodding.

We continued on walking for a straight ten minutes before anything went wrong, Bianca and Zoë walked beside each other, talking, Grover and Thalia grouped up too, pointing and talking about things that they saw. I kept to myself in silence, looking around, something didn't feel right. A little seed of doubt had planted itself inside me, spreading anxiety throughout my body. So I kept quiet, watching everything around me, paranoid in all my movements. Then we saw black asphalt ahead, power lines running the length of a highway. We had made it to the end.

Then it happened. A loud ear bleeding sound rang out throughout the junkyard, like nails grinding on a chalkboard, but metal grinding against metal. Everyone stopped, Grover and Thalia skidding slightly. I turned straight around, back where we had first started, Zoë had too.

And there it was, beginning to sit up and then stand. The Talos prototype. Built bronze body the size of skyscrapers, clad in full Greek battle armor, half of his face was partially melted off. Dead eyes staring straight at us. Fucking hell.

Zoë's head snapped back, staring at me, I shook my head. She nodded and tugged on Bianca's arm, getting her to follow her as she took off to get at a greater distance to the hulking piece of metal. I went over to Thalia, she stood there, mouth agape staring at the thing slowly rising, metal and trash falling off of it as it rose.

"What the hell is that?!" She yelled, looking towards me.

"Talos! A prototype created by Hephaestus, that is!" I had to yell over the sound of the things rusted joints trying to move normally. It bent at the waist, picking up an equally bent and messed up blade. Just by the size of it, you could tell it didn't need to be sharp to kill. Being hit by it would like being hit by a freight train.

I looked back, Zoë had taken cover behind a rusted car, already starting to prep her bow. Bianca was beside her, pressed against the side of the car as if about to run, I saw her turn her head to Zoë and Zoë nodded. Bianca then came over, joining us.

"Someone took something!" I said, looking at all three of them. They were the only ones who could've, I knew I didn't and that Zoë wasn't foolish enough to.

"Don't look at me, Zoë slapped my hand away at the only thing I tried to take!" Thalia yelled back, eyes quickly looking from the quickly readying Talos the back to me in a panic.

"It wasn't me!" Grover shouted, arms up and backing up quickly towards Zoë was.

Bianca's eyes were quickly going back and forth looking at us and then at Talos. I had taken my attention off it for too long. I looked back to see Talos swing its sword going for a low sweep to hit us. I booked it jumping and running off, Bianca quickly following me, Thalia and Grover going in a different direction.

Bianca and I ducked down behind a thick piece of metal. I peeked my head over the edge, seeing Talos begin to make his way over to us with loud and shaking steps, smashing all the metal underfoot.

It swung at Thalia, she was up on the highway, shield raised as she ran. The swing took out some of the power lines that lined the road, sending sparks in Thalia's path, she skidded to a halt going off to the side instead. Talos made to follow her movements before it was hit in the head by an arrow. It took a step back, head turning with a screech as it looked at where Zoë was at. It then turned its entire body, making its way to her.

I turned to Bianca. "You took something!" I said, her head snapped to me, she had been watching Talos too. Her eyes were wide.

 _"She has a guilty man's expression,"_ Those words played over in my head.

"What did you take?" I asked, looking over the side and seeing how far it was from Zoë. Less than a minute and it would be right on her.

"S-something for Nico..." Was her response, her head pointed at the ground. I blew out a breath. "Doesn't matter now, we just have to make sure no one's hurt, okay?" I said. She nodded, her head still pointed downwards. I couldn't consult her right now, we were all in too much danger.

"Follow my lead, we need to get it away from Zoë," I said, pulling her up and making sure she was following me as I made my way out and into clear sight. I breathed out a deep and calm breath, right eye twitching slightly as the shadows shifted and the ground shook. Talos paused in its movements, its head turning to the source of the minor earthquake. It saw us and it turned its entire body, sword swinging out and going down in an arch for us. Bianca and I both jumped in opposite directions, avoiding the sword as it implanted itself deeply into the ground. Talos used both hands, trying to pull the blade free.

Thalia took this moment to run behind Talos, going for more free room to run and avoid attacks from it. Its head followed her, it paused in its movements to lift up its foot and stomp down where Thalia had been moments before. Thalia noticeably ran faster.

"Hey, Talos!" Grover shouted, coming out from where he had been hiding. Talos' head snapped to the right, jerking his sword out of the ground finally and slashing at Grover. Grover easily danced out of the sword's reach, eyes watching Talos' legs, he then played a tune. The power lines shook, lashing out and attaching to Talos' legs, sending a shock up the things back. It convulsed, making its way over to Grover now.

"It was the only statue he didn't have," I heard. My head snapped to Bianca, she now had a tiny Mythomagic statue held in her hands, tears appearing in her eyes.

"Bianca, now is not the time. We can deal with this later, for now, forget about it." I said, placing my hands on her shoulders and looking her in the eyes. She nodded, her eyes going back to the statue held in her hands. I looked around, removing my hands and thinking of how we could take it down, disable it or something.

Then I saw it, it lifted its foot to try and stomp on Grover when I saw a flap on its foot hanging open. FOR MAINTENCE ONLY written on the flap.

Thalia came in, sending electricity at Talos and getting it angered enough to slash at her before continuing on for Grover, brushing off all of Zoë's arrows. It all just served to anger him, make him more reckless and agitated.

"I've got an idea! There's a maintenance hatch, that means there's got to be a control room or something inside it to control the thing! Switches and levers!" I said, turning to Bianca. Her eyes were wide, watching Talos as he raised his foot and tried to step on Thalia.

"How will you get to it? You'll be crushed trying!" She said, seeing where it was located.

"Distract it and I'll figure that out!" I said, eyes wide with a small, insane smile on my face.

She was not happy with this. "No, I'll go!"

"The hell you will!" I said, stopping her as her face took on one of defiance.

"I caused this and it's my job to fix it, Percy," Bianca said, looking at me.

"Not if I'm here to do it, keeping you from putting your life in needless danger!" I countered.

"You're putting your life in danger, too! Let me go, yours matters more than mine does, anyway!" She said. My lips pulled back.

"Think rationally! I can't let you die like this!"

"I'm not going to die!"

"But you might and I can't let that happen!" I said, pushing her back as she took a step forward. She paused, seeing Grover barely dodge a slash from Talos and fall to the ground, crawling out of sight. I saw something change in her eyes, I couldn't tell what it was, but I didn't like it.

"Fine, I'm going to help Thalia, we can both distract it for you." She said, taking a deep breath and looking back to me.

"Okay, signal me and I'll make a break for it," I said. She nodded and took off running to Thalia. I watched as she quickly reached Thalia, seeing them both talk quickly back and forth as they dodged Talos' multiple attacks. I saw an arrow fly out, Thalia quickly throwing up a hand and you could see the arrow begin to have electricity come off it. It hit Talos and his arm shot out, lashing out at where the arrow hit. Thalia nodded, sending a burst of electricity at Talos, catching his attention for a moment.

I heard Thalia yell, "Grover!" and the grass grew, vines coming and wrapping around one of his legs. Talos, paused, lifting up the other leg to steady itself.

Then Bianca ran straight for the foot.

And so did I.

I was quicker than her, but I had been at a farther distance than she had been. We both met right under its foot, not even being given enough time before it came down way too fast for either of us. Right on us.

I grabbed Bianca, keeping her under me as it came down too quick for either of us to get out of its way, my back kept straight to the foot. I felt the weight of it press against my back. I also felt the earth bend around us, pushing us deeper, weakening my power and taking the pressure off my back. I could hear a distant scream from Thalia, but was soon drowned out by the sound of my pulse in my ears. My breathing got heavier as I made sure we kept going down, the foot never easing up.

"Ngh," Came from my mouth as the earth stopped moving around us and the foot stopped pushing. It was completely dark. Why hadn't it moved its foot yet? Why was it so quiet?

"Percy?" Was the first thing I heard. Bianca sounded terrified. "Are we dead?"

"No," I said, breathing heavily.

"How? What's happening?" She asked.

"I'll explain it all later. In way too much pain to explain it at the moment." I told her.

"Where-" Bianca started but was was she was saying got drowned out at the foot pressing us into the earth began to lift, slowly. Each second I could feel more and more energy entering my body as I was given more room. Then light entered the little hole that was made.

Bianca had dirt on her face, staring up with wide and confused eyes. I was above her, arms braced around her and slowly sitting up in the hole, her body moving with mine.

"Like I said, I can't have you dying," I said, removing my arms from her body and quickly going to remove my jacket, grabbing and pulling off the lion pelt from my shoulders. I fell back in the hole, feeling my muscles brace and strain. "Next time I ask you to do something, can you actually do it?" I asked her. "'Cause this sucked ass."

She nodded, just staring at me. There was a scream from above, and then you could see Talos step over our hole and backwards, his chest had a black burn mark from where electricity had hit him, sparks dancing off his chest piece. Thalia wasn't happy.

"Okay," I said, taking a deep breath and readying myself, putting back on both the pelt and the jacket. "When I say, you're going to jump out and go to Zoë, okay? Please stay there and allow me to do what I do best." She nodded silently, getting on her knees. "Which is risking my life in cruel and unusual manners," I added. Standing up fully, a third of my body being visible from the hole.

"Go," I said, helping Bianca out of the hole and watching her quickly run to where Zoë was. I jumped up and out of the hole, narrowly dodging a stomp from Talos.

Thalia stood in shock, Grover a couple yards away with his pipes on the ground, mouth agape.

"Wh-what? How? I thought you two died!" Thalia shouted, starting out confused and sad, now angry.

"I'll explain later, just distract it, we're gonna try the plan again!" I told her, stomping and causing a slight quake, Talos quickly turned his sights on me, then straight to Thalia. Good.

"Fine!" Thalia, shouted, running around Talos, close enough that he would be able to step on her. He lifted his foot, the flap hanging open once again, and as his right foot came down, I came in from the right, jumping right in.

Scariest thing I've ever done. Probably won't stay that way for long.

I grabbed the hatch, jerking up and down as the foot moved, moving the handle so that it locked itself. I let out a deep breath, looked at the extremely unstable and tall ladder, grabbed the first bar, then started climbing with a defeated sigh.

 **Hemera's POV**

That fucking idiot.

She stood and stared at the hole where he and the daughter of Hades had been. Her head looked to the right leg of the guardian, mentally taking notice of where Perseus probably was in the leg, slowly making his way up. At least he was smart enough to protect both himself and the girl as they were smashed. Still stupid enough to go back and try again, though.

She sighed as she turned and looked towards where the huntress and the daughter of Hades were, both of them shooting arrows at it to take its attention away from the satyr and Zeus' daughter.

She stepped back as Talos' blade swept past, blowing her hair to the right as it was just barely a foot away from touching her.

They were going to have a few words after all this was over.

She ran a hand through her hair, her eyes moving up Talos' body slowly, waiting for some sort of sign that Percy had made it up.

A minute passed, Talos prepped to swing at the daughter of Zeus when its arms jerked, carrying its momentum fully through and missing Thalia by such a great distance you think it'd be drunk. Its momentum sent it throwing itself to the ground as it spun with the sword, landing in a painfully loud heap.

She could already picture Percy going, "Shit!" as he was sent flying into a wall of the guardian's head and desperately tried to gain control of it again.

She stepped back, smiling as the animatronic stood, right arm coming up and punching itself repeatedly while clumsily stepping closer to the road, away from the other questers. Then something caught her attention as everything started turning up for the five questers. A slight spark.

Her smile dropped from her face immediately as Talos walked right into a transformer and power lines.

Its movements stopped; this was different from lines attaching to the back of the legs, that was just two or three. This was a lot more and it was constantly feeding into the animatronic. Her hands flew to her mouth at the Talos fell, taking all the active power lines with it, the robot in a constant state of convulsions, as if the electricity flow never stopped. Then there was a shake in the earth, the head began to smoke. She heard a scream, too shocked to make out who the scream came from. The head popped, smoke and now direct electricity coming from the melted bit. Then there was a second of silence before the entire thing blew apart, the head flying away from the body as it all separated. The electricity stopping and lines snaking around before finally stopping.

There was complete silence before the remaining four members of the questing group ran from their places, going straight for where the head lay, a massive sizzling heap.

Hemera slowly removed her hands from her mouth, taking a deep, shaky breath before teleporting to where it landed. Desperately praying for him to somehow be alright.

 **Percy's POV**

"You're not that bright, are you?" Percy heard a voice say while his mind was still groggy from the bright light and pain that he had just gone through.

"I have been saving up power for fourteen years - FOURTEEN!" The person sounded angry, Percy tried desperately to open his eyes, now feeling gravel below him. "Just for it all to go down the damned drain! I was going to give us all our memories back - but no! I instead had to waste all that power to save your ass from fading. I was screaming at you to not do it, that lightning and electricity is one of our greatest weaknesses. But you still did it!" I could hear the voice clearer, it sounded familiar.

"Oh, get the hell up!" He felt himself be grabbed and hoisted up, gasping when he felt new found energy fuel him. My sea green eyes shot open and stared into a pair of blue ones. The other person's eyes were narrowed, and suddenly they shifted to sea green, the same shade of his own. Percy took a long look at the face of the angry person who now stood with a snarl and narrowed eyes, pushing away from him.

He was looking at himself.

 **Ah, I'm fucking sick. You guys don't know how happy I am right now. I've had this whole last bit stuck in my Ideas Doc for what feels like a year! I am so happy with how it turned out! I do apologize for the exceptionally long wait, and I feel that naming off excuses would be pointless seeing how many I have used thus far. So I'll just promise that no matter how long it takes, I am not ditching this story, I intend to finish it.**

 **I've got those creative juices flowing after six straight hours of writing, gonna go ahead and start the next chapter, plan it out and hopefully get that out in less than a month. No promises, though.**

 **Now onto review responses. Haven't done this in a while. Like always, I won't be directly doing the pairing ones that distictly say who they want, instead replying to the others.**

 **goliath (Guest) -** Great story it was pure aaaaaawwwwwwweeeeeeesssssssoooooommmmeeeeeeeee.

 **Thank you, I appreciate it. The chapter was something I came up with because I couldn't get this one out, so I'm glad you enjoyed it.**

 **Guest -** Just do Thalia man, the poller's are smoking crack.

 **Dude, I've been fighting myself trying to not go back on the poll results. I really wanted to do Thalia at one point, and still really do.**

 **Acorbe -** It would be a real curve ball if you decided to pair Percy with a random hunter, there are very few of those stories out there

 **"Oh, you all wanted this chick Hemera? Well then, let me introduce you to Phoebe!" I actually thought about this at one point, couldn't bring myself to do it.**

 **Moon's Son. Reborn -** Update this story soon, dude! It is an interesting story(in my opinion). I also don't have any criticism, and I usually do; so you can tell this story is great. I bet I'm going to love the Percy/Hemera pairing. I usually am one for Pertemis(kind of obvious because my name is MoonlightShallPrevail, regarding Artemis getting Percy) but I am usually down for anything. Do your best, dude! Till next time,

—MSP

 **I updated it, shockingly ;D. Okay, I'll stop. Anyway, I am really happy you liked the story so far and hope I can live up to the pairing's expectations. Thanks and I appreciate the positive review.**

 **thetrueboss0 -** Great story i wouldve liked perzoe but then again the plot is still awsome so i dont care. Plz kill markus and throw in annabeth getting hurt for defending markuz. Also ereubus kills ares for attacking percy and im set. Thank u for the story

 **I am estatic someone enjoys the plot, I wanted to make a Chaos' son story but more original, a different take. And I don't get why you people hate Markus and Annabeth so much, I mean, they're not that bad. But, I might put in a few words and have a few people killed, maybe. Anyways, thanks for the review, I appreciate all the kind words.**

 **Guest -** This is great! I haven't come across many Percy X Hemera stories, but they are great! Add a bit more "fluff", can you? Thanks!

Sincerely,  
Da One Alpha

 **Thanks, I can't remember what story I had originally gotten the Percy x Hemera idea from, but I remember seeing it and falling in love, 'cause I am one of _those_ people. I'll try my best to add more fluff, but it might have to come in later chapters since I am more of an action person, but I'll try my best. Thanks for the review!**

 **And lastly,**

 **Guest -** EVERYONE VOTE FOR ARTEMIS PLEASE!

 **CAREFUL! WE'VE GOT A REBEL SHIPPER!**

 **My day always brightens when I read reviews, it just makes you feel happy when people like what you write. Anyways, favorites, follows, and reviews are always greatly appreciated, I try my best to reply to reviews below the Author's note every chapter. With that, I hope you enjoyed and I'll see you next chapter.**


End file.
